


My Darkest Memories

by Honey_Baby_Bee



Series: The Draé Legacy: When Light and Dark Collide [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M, Family Dynamics, Family Force Bond, Force Bonds (Star Wars), Gen, Mandalorians - Freeform, Mando'a, Non-Sexual Slavery, Sith [Language], Sith being Sith, Slavery, Star Wars: The Old Republic MMO spoilers, huttese
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2018-10-25 01:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 66,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10754016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Honey_Baby_Bee/pseuds/Honey_Baby_Bee
Summary: The following is a collection of my journey through the perilous trappings of the Sith Empire: from my beginning to my awakening. I promise it's much more interesting than it sounds.The story of Allura Draé throughout her journey as a Sith Inquisitor. This is in ONLY her point of view from my series 'When Dark and Light Collide.'==========================1-8 | Prologue9 | Interlude10-17 | Chapter One18-24 | Chapter Two25-31 | Chapter Three32-33 | Ilum





	1. Freedom

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The shuttle ride to Korriban from the Imperial ship, was by far the nicest trip I’ve had since I can remember. No malicious slaver whipping me for falling, only thing similar was the fear radiating off everyone, even the guards. Apparently dealing with force-sensitive slaves was a stressful job. I had to fight the smile that threaten to show, as the shuttle landed. I was the third off, wanting to get a good look at my new surroundings. _Orange, the sky, the sand, the old monuments, the mountains, the only thing that’s not is the modern additions. I hate sand, and by the end I’ll probably hate the color orange. No wonder Sith are trained here, the hatred and darkness is inescapable._ I am brought out of my musings by a cloaked figure knocking into me, I realized that he was the last to get off the shuttle so I hurry to the Overseer.

            “Ah the last one to arrive is finally here. I hope you don’t think you’re special,” Overseer Harkun remarked as I joined the group. “It would be a shame if freedom went to your head, or if you somehow got the idea you didn’t need to pass your trials to become Sith.” the arrogant overseer continues to the rest of the group, “Lord Zash has tasked me with sorting through you gutter trash, to find one worthy of being her apprentice and I intend to do just that.” Terror is rolling in waves off my fellow acolytes, _I wonder if he knows he’s only making us stronger._ Harken’s smug look falters, when he notices purple sparks surrounding me, he visibly swallows. “The rest of you cutter trash know you first assignment, begin while I catch up our latecomer,” his smug look coming back as he sees them scatter. When the last one is gone of sight, Harkun closes the distance between us. Griping my chin, he forces me to look at him, his revulsion plainly clear, “Just because you are young doesn’t mean your tests will be easy. Your first assignment, slave, is to travel deep within Ajunta’s tomb and earn Lord Spindrall’s favor. If you survive, meet me in my office in the Sith Academy” He harshly let’s go of me, and I quickly leave to calm myself.

            As I head down the ramp, I see the tomb I’m meant to enter but between me and the entrance, are hundreds of worm-like creatures with horn-like legs and their circular mouths containing hundreds of teeth. “There called k’lor’slugs.” Startled, I look frantically around, to see a young woman heading towards me. She is what all female slaves want to not be, gorgeous. Sandy blonde hair in an intricate braid, piecing blue eyes, and a perfect curvy figure. She smiles at me, _gosh even her smile is perfect._ “My name is Thea, and I didn’t mean to alarm you. I just saw you looking at them and sensed your confusion. Are you also going in Ajunta’s tomb?” She says curiously looking at me. After hearing her imperial accent, I can breathe again knowing she isn’t in my group. She has been taught to hold herself with confidence and poise, things no one wants in a slave.

            I find myself returning her smile shyly, “Yes, I am. I’m looking for Lord Spindrall.” With that she brightens, “I’ve heard crazy things about him so I wish you luck. I’m going in to get my war blade. What’s your name?” she brightly asks me.

            “Allura,” I cautiously respond.


	2. A Lunatic’s Approval

=-=-=-=-=-=

            My name seems to have shaken Thea, because she freezes. “You okay?” After a while, she answers, “Yeah, I’m fine. Want to work together, I mean since were both heading there anyway.” I grin, still not sure of my fighting skills, “Yeah sure, safer in numbers, right?” She brightens, “Well, let’s go.”

            _Man, did I make a good decision,_ I think as I watch her leap to attack yet another group of k’lor’slugs. We make a pretty good team, I zap them with my lightning and she pounces finishing them off. The power she has, makes me glad I’m her ally in this. It’s seems like hours later when we’re finally entering the tomb.

            “Oh fun, more of them and looks like we’re going to be up against some tomb raiders up a head,” Thea calls back. _I can’t tell if she’s lying or actually excited._ “Most likely they’ll be all dead, by the time I’ll get there. So, it’s more you than me.” I yell causing her to turn around and walk backwards grinning at me. “Your loss then. I don’t know about you but I want to see how many I can take out,” then as soon as the last word is out of her mouth, she leaps into a large group of k’lor’slugs. Hitting them with such ferocity, that it takes them awhile to realize they’re being attacked, even after four of them lay dead at her feet.

            “Well, lookie here boys, we got ourselves some pretty ladies,” one of the tomb raiders called to the others as we approach, catcalls soon follow. “I don’t think you know who you’re dealing with, do you?” Thea snidely says. I look over at her and there is a look of revulsion. “You think pretty highly of yourself don’t cha. You see we didn’t come to Korriban, without knowing how to fight Sith like you. But we ain’t gonna kill you straight off, we’re goin have some fun first, ain’t that right boys.” Dozens of agreeing shouts follow. With no warning, Thea pounces him and slices his throat then looks at the rest, daring them.

            Four do, and as Thea turns to face them, four others start coming behind her. I yell, “No!” and concentrate all my emotions into a bolt of lightning, instantly killing all four and causing the rest of the raiders to run for their lives. As I stood exhausted, Thea looks at me awed, saying, “Well it looks like you learned a new trick but it took a lot out of you.” I’m too tired to speak so I just nod as I sit down. She sits down next to me wiping the blood on her hands onto her black pants, “Good idea, I’m assuming our first trials are going to contain more fighting,” and we fall into a peaceful silence. After about 10 minutes, we go deeper into the tomb.

            “This is it. Do you want to do our trials separately, then meet here after?” Thea asks when we get to a room with three different hallways. When I nod, she points me in the correct direction. My hallway opens into a large room with six Acolytes training on dummies and a raised platform with a hooded man kneeling in front of two statues. _That must be Spindrall._ As I approach him, he says without turning around, “Slave, welcome to my humble hole. You are here for your trial, yes?” he pauses as he faces me. “To learn the ways of the Sith from a doddering old man in a tomb? And hopefully to return to your master with the mark of my approval,” he smiles, “but first a trial of blood.” Oh fun. Thea was right, more fighting. He motions to the center of the room.

            Suddenly the six other Acolytes stop and walk towards me. _Killing other students, I should have known._ Four of them kneel preparing for their turn _._ I kill the first with lightning, _by far my favorite thing of being Sith,_ within his first step closer. However, I wait until the second is closer, before kicking him hard enough to break his neck. Two more come at me, I easily block their attacks before killing them simultaneously with lightning. Terror radiates from the last two so I decide to have a little fun with them.

            I face one so my back is to the other, making him think he has a chance. I duck the first’s sad attempt at Force lighting, and place a timely hit on his hands, breaking them before saying, “If you want to use Force lightning, you have to use all your emotions, like this,” striking him with a lengthy bolt that encases him with an electrical field, slowly killing him giving the last one time to strike me. He does, making the mistake to hit me with his training blade, I drop the now dead body and use the Force to block his blade with my hand while striking and breaking his ribs then running my blade though his heart. Malicious laughter follows, “Good, thank you for freeing me from those filth, Acolyte. You were wise to feel and use their terror against them. You have earned my attention and judgment. Now, go. Return to Harkun and nurture your hatred for him, and use your fear of him to grow stronger. He may raise his fist to strike, but it is Lord Zash who will determine where the blow will land.”

            As I turn to leave, I see Thea waiting for me with an amused look.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	3. Second Trial

=-=-=-=-=-=

            “Thought we were meeting in the other room?” I ask in greeting, as I walk up to Thea, who smugly replies, “I was wondering what was taking you so long, didn’t realize that you like to tease those you kill.” I roll my eyes, “Whatever, come on I’m getting tired of this tomb, let’s go surprise our Overseers!” She chuckles when I twirl at the end, “How old are you, Allura?” I face her, “Fourteen, and you?” She gives me a sad smile, “Twenty-three.” I tilt my head to the side, “So how long have you been Sith?”

            “Officially ten years, before that I was trained by my parents.” Her parents must have been gifted to hide her from being trained earlier. Í look at her, “I was a slave since I was four and the pirates who stole me, sold me for some easy credits.” Her fists tighten as we go, “Do you remember your family at all?” she asks in a strained voice. “Somewhat,” I answer truthfully, _no one has ever asked me that before._ I continue, “I know I was with a couple of my sisters and my father when I was taken, and my two oldest sisters were trai...” I stop when memories start flooding in. I’ve tried so hard not to think of my family and I never thought I could remember more.

            My sisters’ names come to mind, _Cheyanne and Jaida, the two who were with me on Dad’s ship. Talia and Thea._ I stop following her then, looking at her with newly opened eyes. She could easily be her. She’s old enough, has Dad’s blue eyes and blonde hair she was always proud of. _But why is she Sith?_  She and Tali were training to be Jedi, much to Dad’s dismay. Then it hits me, _that was before I was taken. What if she trained as a Sith to find me?!_ “You okay, Luna?” Thea asks facing me. With that nickname I know it’s her, I run and tightly hug her “Oh my stars, Treea!” When she hears her old nickname, she energetically returns the hug, “We thought we lost you, but we never gave up looking.” She slightly pulls away, “May I?” After a brief nod, I hear her voice in my mind, _'Hi Luna.'_ I look at her, and she sends me a calming feeling, _‘Don’t be alarmed, sis. This is how our family stays in touch.'_ Hopeful, _'Can I talk to them?'_ She smiles, ' _Ratiin 1! Always!_' She carefully shows me how it, the Force bond, works as we continue to head to the Academy.

            Warily with reassurance from Thea, I reach out to my family. I feel their shock though the Force, but they don’t start all it once. ' _Stars, I’ve been so worried about you, and I can’t wait to give you the biggest hug!'_ Tali’s voice comes though. Jaida’s voice comes next, _'Hey baby sister, glad we finally found you!'_ and one of the voices I’d been anxiously awaiting begins, _'Luna, I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you.'_ I send a calming aura to her, _'There wasn’t anything you could have done, Chey or even you Jai. I’m just glad you’re alive._ '

            Then my parents begin as we ascend the final staircase. _'Oh, my baby, it’s you! It’s really you,'_ Mom, as feelings of her love and comfort come over me. _'My sweet ladybug, how much I’ve missed you,'_ Dad sends his love and strength. I’m trying not to be emotional, physically but hearing my parents’ voices almost breaks me. _'Mom! Dad! I love you so much! I’m sorry I stuck on your ship, daddy! I wanted to surprise you.'_ I stop as tears threaten, it would not be smart to cry in the Sith Academy. _'Oh sweetie, have you carried that around all this time?'_ both of them say together. _'We forgave you long ago, we just wanted you back safe and sound. And here you are, now focus on what’s ahead.'_

            I enter the Academy long side Thea, who smiles at my stunned face as two Imperial guards kneel as we enter. _'Everyone should have bowed to you before this, with who our family is and all,'_ Thea’s voice says. She wishes me luck as we split to go to our Overseers. When I reach Harkun’s office, I see that I am once again the last to arrive, which he doesn’t seem to miss “Ah, the last one. Always the latecomer. Now we can see what the hermit thinks of you slime. Hm. Acolyte Kory. Step forward, please.” As soon as please came out of his cruel mouth, I knew what was about to happen and braced myself as she did as he asked. “Yes, overseer” she timidly answered. “You are a weak, pathetic rodent and even a lunatic like Spindrall can see this. And that means…” Harkun stops has he summons lightning killing her slowly and letting her screams power him.

            When her lifeless body falls, he continues as if nothing happened, “Meet our newcomer—Ffon Althe. This is real Sith strength,” he raises his hand and makes a tight fist, “and he will tear you apart and crush your bones, slaves.” I face Ffon assessing him and chuckle, “He will try. But he’ll find me to be tough to beat.” Harkun and Ffon glare at me, and I can taste the nervousness of the four slaves turned Acolytes. “Step this way, slave. I want to speak to you privately. The rest of you—get out of here. You know your trials. You too, Ffon. Spindrall awaits.” And as the others leave, he closes the distance between us again.

            _I’m starting to think he might be attracted to me if he continues this._ Gripping my face again, he forces me to look at him, “Now, listen to me. Spindrall is a lunatic. His approval means nothing. You are filth and you will die. Is that clear?” I smirk, “So if he means nothing why are you risking you favorite to him?” enjoying his rage that I earned Spindrall’s favor. His grip tightens bruising my chin and neck, “Now, your second trial. Lord Zash has requested a special trial for you, which you will no doubt fail.” _So, that’s why he hates me. Zash has singled me out._ “Go to Inquisitor Zyn in the jails. He will fill you in on the details—so don’t keep him waiting slave,” he hastily let’s go of me like I burned him. As I leave, I reach out to Thea, _'Are you finished yet?'_ I feel her chuckle, _'Yes sis, now I have to go to the jails.'_ I breathe a sigh of relief, _'Same here, however I don’t know where it is.'_

            “Well, it’s a good thing that you have me then,” Thea says aloud. When she sees me her face lights up, but on seeing the newly forming bruises her eyes darken. As she walks toward me, motioning to my face, _'Did your Overseer do this?'_ I nod, and she narrows her eyes where I came from. _'If he ever does that again, tell me and I’ll show him what his hands are good for,'_ she darkly says. _'She isn’t the only one,'_ Cheyanne and Jaida join in. _'When I find who your Overseer is, he’ll know the full wrath of a Dark Council member and father.'_ Trying to appease them, _'I’m fine. I’ve suffered worse.' Ut-oh,_ now besides feeling their anger, I feel the anger of the normally calm, Tali and Mom. Before their questioning and poking around can begin, we’re at the jails. I calm them, _'I have my trials to complete. Besides it’s in the past anyway.'_ It works, but that doesn’t stop the memories. Thea and I share a nod, going our separate ways once again.

            “Acolyte Allura!” a rather large man, who must be Inquisitor Zyn, says brightly has I enter, “You’ve arrived and not a moment too soon, this pathetic lifeform is giving me a headache. You were raised as a slave but must discard those traits and learn to control others.” Zyn stops and motions to the man on an interrogation table, “So we have a test subject for you, a driveling excise for an Acolyte. Alif has seen an ‘unsanctioned murder’ of a fellow student but refuses to give up the murderer. That will be your job, and I must say I look forward to seeing you work.” He ends with a smirk seeing the purple sparks surrounding me.

            Walking towards the terrified Acolyte, strengthens my hatred of being in a similar situation. On seeing me come towards him, “Nnnggh… please don’t hurt me. I don’t know anything.” My anger flares, _how dare he lower the name of Sith with begging._ I shock him earning a scream, “Please, stop I’m… I’m telling the truth.” Earning a second slightly more powerful jolt, “Dang-it, he’ll kill me if I tell.” Another slightly lengthy bolt, “Fine, I’ll tell you just don’t kill me,” he screams. “His name is Esorr Kayin, I saw him murder the other outside the library on the second floor.” He breathes a sigh of relief as I walk back to Zyn who says, “You don’t have to tell me—I heard the name loud and clear, though I sorely wish I hadn’t: Esorr Kaylin. Remarkable work by the way, so gratifying to watch. Return to Harkun, while I deal with Alif.”

            I leave the jails quickly, trying to stop the memories and ignore the guilt of what I just did. _'You go ahead, Luna. I’ll meet up with you after.'_ I hastily return to Harkun along with the others, “Well, well, well. I had been looking forward to cutting another one of you down, but it looks like I’ll be spared the pleasure. Unsurprising, Niloc has gone missing. Also unsurprisingly, Ffon has passed his first trial,” with a glare at me, “it will be only a matter of time before he tramples you all underfoot.” Ffon faces me a rising his fist, “I’ll tear you apart where you stand, slave!” I roll my eyes, _you will try._

            “Patience Ffon—an accident in the tomb is much more convincing. Now the lot of you know your next task—go I want to speak to Ffon and our latecomer.” The remaining three exit swiftly, leaving me with two smug men. Harkun motions us closer to his desk, “Now, slave—Zyn says you handled yourself expertly and as much as I find this difficult to believe, Lord Zash is satisfied with his assessment.” Narrowing his eyes continues, “Undoubtedly, Zyn helped you in some way—but you will not have his help on the next trial. Tomorrow you and Ffon will have trials of intellect—trials that will test your ability to apply your understanding of the Force to solve problems.” Ffon interrupts, “You don’t expect a slave to be a match for me in intellect. I’ve been trained under the greatest teachers since...”

            _Oh, what a cry baby_ “Calm down, Ffon. I certainly do not expect this slave to be a match for you. That’s why you will have separate trials.” _Oh, of course wouldn’t want the baby to get hurt._ I chuckle, “Oh don’t worry about your precious baby, I’m sure his greatest teachers prepared him for anything.” I smirk when they both growl at me, _they make this way to easy._ Harkun stands trying to be authoritative, “Ffon, you will go to the Library on the second floor of the Academy and translate the following texts for Lord Zash,” as he hands him a datapad, Ffon bows, “Yes, Overseer.” As he leaves, Harkun turns to me, “Slave, deep in the ancient, monster-infected tomb of Marka Ragnos, there is a holocron filled with dark secrets and encased in a great stone monument. No one has figured out how to release the holocron from its stone prison in over a thousand years. You will bring it to me or you will die.”

            _Oh, lovely an ‘impossible’ task for a little insignificant slave._ Thea is waiting for me as I leave Harkun office, “Have you been assigned where you sleep yet?” Now puzzled, “No, I think slaves sleep outside,” when I say slave, her face darkens. “Well for one you are not a slave, and two I have quarters so you’ll be sharing with me,” her face brightening at the thought of sharing her room with her long-lost sister. I smile at her, “Well, aren’t I just lucky to have met you.” She puts her arm around me, “yes Luna, we all are,” giving me a side hug, leading me to her chambers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mando'a  
> 1) Ratiin - Always


	4. Impossible Trial

=-=-=-=-=-=

            After an amazing night sleep, I look around Thea’s chambers. They’re quite peaceful compared to the harshness of Korriban, the décor is quite a bit like a Jedi Temple, with serene colors and calming scents. “I hope you don’t mind the décor, reminds me of home and Alderaan,” she says entering the room, seeing my awed face. I smile at her, “I can tell.” She brightens, then motions to the room she just left, “the refresher is through those doors and whatever is in my closet is yours to choose from.” I basically run to the doors, and gasp when I see the beauty of it. It has the same style as her chambers but with added waterfalls and candles. I race to the giant tub and start a lavender bubble bath. I hear a tender knock at the door has the water fills, and using the Force I open it revealing Thea holding some towels, she sets them on the counter and quickly leaves.

            I can’t remember the last time I was allowed to actually bathe. Normally the slavers would just spray us down with water like animals whenever our stench got unbearable. And I was never allowed to for fear they would like what they see. I tentatively scrub myself revealing my skin again. The soaps Thea has, soothes and softens my skin while removing the years of calluses and scars. Just as I’m about to wash my back, Thea knocks again I swallow knowing what she’ll see when she enters. I hear a sob behind me, “Oh my stars Luna, why didn’t you tell me?” I feel her walk in farther, getting something then feel her soft hands on my back washing away the old blood from my last whipping, revealing the barely healed slashes. “What happened?” she asks fearing the answer.

            “I had talked back to my master, the punishment for which is flogging. He had barely started the lashings when one of the ladies who raised me stopped him, her punishment was instant death. I got so angry with him, I killed him with lightning. That’s how they learned I was Force sensitive before I always hid it. That same day I was sent to an Imperial ship bound to Korriban, that was two days ago,” my voice emotionless. “Her name was Camille. She had just lost a son when I joined their group. She and her husband made it their job to protect me.” Her hands leave my back and I hear her walk over to the counter then head back and kneel beside the tub. Her fingers tentatively take my hair out of the bun, then summons a glass which she fills with water then pours it beginning to wash my hair. “Then it seems we have a lot to thank them for.”

            Once my hair is washed and conditioned, she rinses it with cold water then proceeds to dry my hair, “This should help your natural curls… at least that’s what Mom, Talia and Cheyanne say.” I giggle, “What’s happened since I left?” She chuckles, “Tali is training to be a Jedi Knight and is on Tython with Mom. She just got assigned to her last master, ironically Mom’s friend Master Orgus Din. Jaida is working with Uncle Braden as a bounty hunter, trying to enter the Great Hunt. Cheyanne is a flirtatious smuggler. If you remember Jessi, she’s a Republic trooper now. And Mom and Dad have been trying to keep everything under control.” I shake my head, _amazing what happens in ten years._

            Now putting other products in my hair and styling it into a partial up do, she continues “And out of our family, you have probably heard about the ‘Sacking of Coruscant’ and the so called Treaty. And what you might not have known is if you hadn’t stuck on Dad’s ship that you’d be dead with the other younglings. The Republic and Empire have been in a cold war since, neither side willing to break the ‘Treaty of Coruscant.’ The Jedi lost many good Knights and had their temple destroyed so they retreated to Tython to rebuild and study their heritage.” I motion that I’m done, and she pauses summoning one of the towels then holding it in front of her for my privacy and wraps it around me. “And this is my closet,” as she opens another set of double doors and heads inside. Walking towards it tightly holding my towel, I gasp.

            _Her closet is huge! Someone could get lost in here!_ Apparently I said that aloud because she laughs, “Yeah I know. Wasn’t what I really wanted but being the daughter of one of the most powerful Sith in the galaxy has it’s perks. Thankfully only my quarters here and our family’s strongholds has this size closets filled with the fashions of the planets it resides on. But as soon-to-be apprentices to Sith Lords, we also have our share of armor and Sith apparel. Thankfully most everything here shrinks or grows with you, Nano tech. Choose what you want!” I stare at her a bit, has she runs her hands over the different fabrics causally picking out things, then I wander through picking out an outfit then getting dressed.

            Looking in the mirror I’m surprised by what I see. Instead of the disgusting slave I once was, is a fierce young woman wearing a black top stopping just above the end of her sternum, a black skirt with slits on both sides showing off a bit of her thighs and knee length black leather boots. As I walk out I grab one of the black hooded cloaks that sits on the edge of my shoulders fastening it and raising the hood. Thea whistles as I enter, and I look over at her. She looks very intimidating, with a black strapless corset, skin tight black pants with fitted black leather gloves that reach her upper arms and fitted black leather boots that go slightly past her knee. I shake my head at her, “You’re going to make men not be able to focus around you, Treea.” She smirks, “That’s the idea.” I roll my eyes as she continues, “Looks like you have the same idea though, sis,” ending with a wink. “Oh hush, come on let’s get this over with.”

            We eat quickly eat breakfast that she prepared then get everything together to leave. As we leave I notice the sun still hasn’t risen yet and no one is out and about. Thankfully though, the speeder is ran by droids and always running. As we reach the speeder, Thea says “We want to go to Wilds Laboratory it’s the closest to the Tomb,” I nod. The droid must have heard Thea because it didn’t even ask just points to a speeder. “So what do you have to do?” I ask on the ride. “I have to kill Marka Ragnos’ beast. You?” _Figures it would be something like that,_ “I have the ‘impossible’ task of retrieving an ancient holocron that no one has figured out how to acquire in the last millennia.” Thea looks at me wide eyed, “He really must not like you.” I chuckle, “That’s an understatement, Lord Zash has singled me out pretty much ignoring his favorite. And I’m beginning to think he finds me attractive.” With a questioning look from Thea, I clarify, “Whenever we are alone, Harkun closes any distance between us and forces me to look him in the eyes.” Thea looks at me sympathetic, “Well can I be there when you enter his office dressed like that? Oh, I almost forgot Tremel wants to see you!”

            I smile, remembering all my attempts to annoy my father’s closest friend, “How is he doing?” She smiles, “He’s still the same, even though he’s my overseer.” _Of course he is, like Dad would have his daughter be taught by anyone else._ I give her a duh look when we reach the Lab. She rolls her eyes and points to a tomb entrance on the other side of the valley, “Well, there is where we’re going! Doesn’t look like there is anything between us and there, but we might want to tread carefully. There’s some troops that have gone crazy where we’re heading.” I swallow, _can nothing be simple?_ The walk to the tomb entrance is uneventful, since everything is still asleep and not expecting two acolytes to come through.

            Entering the tomb, we follow the only path that leads to a large chamber with two hallways not including the one we just left. We split to do our trials, Thea going to the right and me to the left. As I head up the couple flights of stairs, I enter a slightly bigger room than I just left, in the center of which as a massive pyramid with a platform built to its top that has a red glow. _That’s where the holocron must be._ Walking up the platform, I contemplate how to open it deciding to start with the Sith Code. I cite it aloud, “Peace is a lie, there is only passion. Through passion, I gain strength. Through strength, I gain power. Through power, I gain victory. Through victory my chains are broken. The Force shall free me.” As soon as I finished, I looked the glowing top _no that would be to easy._ I kneel down before it then getting an idea, quickly rise and cast Force lightning at it the monument shudders then opens revealing the holocron. _Really?! I was expecting something harder._

            I pick up the holocron carefully and slip it into my bag then head to back. On entering the chamber we separated in, Thea is nowhere to be seen so I enter the other hallway going lower into the tomb the deeper I go. Reaching the end, I see Thea fighting a beast three times her size. Ironically it seems like Thea is winning though, slashing the beast’s feet then avoiding his returning attack, tiring him. After a minute she leaps onto his back and deals the killing blow. Suddenly a shockwave runs through the Force, Thea closes her eyes and I exclaim, “I don’t think you should have done that!” She looks at me nervously laughing, “Yeah, I think I’m noticed now.”

            We hastily exit the Tomb, thankful the crazed slaves and soldiers are no match for us. We tear our way back to the Lab, and ask for a speeder back to the Academy. We are both silently pondering in the speeder back. When we land, the Academy is buzzing with life. _'Let’s turn yours in first, Luna. I have a feeling mine won’t be so good,'_ through the connection I can feel her anxiety. I nod and lead her to Harkun’s office. Thea goes to lean on a wall close enough to hear, as I go and stand in front of Harkun in-between Ffon and the three remaining slaves, blocking Harkun’s view of Thea. He stops when he sees me taking in my appearance, “I told you not to return until you had that holocron, slave, and the others have barely woken up.” I can feel Thea’s anger with his disrespect towards me, I sent her reassuring thoughts.

            “I thought you said that this was a trial of intellect, and well I was expecting a challenge,” smirking as I hold the holocron out. He narrows his eyes at it, “I strongly doubt that a mere slave could remove something the strongest Sith couldn’t. I bet you took that from the library!” Thea coughs, bringing attention to her, “I’m sorry Overseer Harkun, but it seem like you are saying that my friend here is lying.” Harkun swallows when he sees Thea enter walk beside me, “My apologies, Acolyte Thea. I didn’t know we were graced by your presence.” I raise a questioning eyebrow to Thea, _'I didn’t know he knew respect!'_ I hear Thea chuckle through the bond.

            Harkun gives me a dark look, “I’ll deal with you later. Now, I believe it’s time for another demonstration. Gerr, step forward.” I prepare myself and alert Thea for what will happen next. The man next to me says, “Yes, overseer,” it an emotionless voice as he walks forward. I’m stunned when Harkun says “Ffon-kill him.” The pureblood Sith steps in front of him but staring at me, “With pleasure, overseer.” Gerr turns to run away but is shocked within a few steps towards the exit, then Ffon grabs his training saber dealing the killing blow. Thea stares at Gerr’s body, and I’m sure if she had the ability to use Force lightning it would be surrounding her right now. I caution her not to say anything, which she heeds but stares darkly at Ffon. Then Harkun states while never removing his eyes from me, “Let Gerr be an example to you. Ffon destroyed him easily, like he will destroy all of you. Are there any other objections?”

            “Yes, there is Overseer. I want to know why you to see fit to treat us like animals then attack us when we bite back,” I state causing Thea look at me awed. Harkun walks toward me, “You better watch it, slave.” I look up at him defiantly, “Can you think of a better insult than slave? Because it’s beginning to lose its touch.” Harkun’s jaw tightens, “Now, the rest of you know your next trial. Go. You, Mutt--stay here.” He smirks when he sees my eyes narrow, _just wait until you learn who you insulted, Harkun. Just you wait._

            I nod to Thea, she sighs and give Harkun one last dark look. Once everyone is out of sight Harkun closes the distance between us “Now, mutt—you think yourself pretty clever getting that holocron, don’t you?” I look him in the eyes and smugly say “I really am the best!” He growls, “You are lucky Lord Zash finds you useful. Now, for your trial: the last, darkest secrets of Tulak Hord are buried in his tomb. Lord Zash wants this text. But the final resting place of the dead lord is not easily trespassed. You will not be the first to die there.” I roll my eyes, “Yes, yes, yes…you send me into a tomb to do the impossible, hoping I die, and I come back and prove you wrong.” He growls, “Shut up, slave. I’ve had about enough of your mockery. Do not come back here until you’ve gotten the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb. Out of my sight, slave!”

            I meet Thea right outside Harkun’s office, “Come on let’s see what’s next.” Thea leads me to Tremel’s office, and upon entering we’re met with a large man. Thea blocks his view of me as he speaks, “Well look who’s here. Remember me?” Thea’s jaw tightens before she answers, “You need to move out of my way, Dolgis.” The man, Dolgis, smirks and crosses him arms, “I put myself in your way, buddy. On purpose.” I have to physically stop myself from laughing. “Notice anything interesting? No witnesses. No witnesses means no rules.” Thea groans, _'Whatever happens let me do this alone.'_  Dolgis continues, “No more shortcuts. No more special treatment. You’re just gonna be another dead failure on Korriban.” I roll my eyes, _oh please like my sister will be killed by the likes of you._ Dolgis falls to the floor after a minute of fighting, “No! Hold up, hold up! Look I was wrong. What they’re saying about you… totally true. So… strong. I don’t wanna die!” Thea crosses her arms, “Then don’t cross me again, this will be your only warning. Go before I change my mind!” I have to hold back a laugh as he runs away, “I can’t believe you let him live.” Thea shrugs, “Maybe with any luck he’ll tell his friend Vermin not to trifle with me, but I doubt he’ll listen. Come on, let’s go.”

            Tremel has his back to us as we enter Thea starts, “I don’t think I should have killed the beast, Uncle.” He chuckles sadly, “You are right! In my haste, I made a slight miscalculation, one that sadly has lost us our invisibility. The beast of Marka Ragnos was a great source of dark energy on Korriban and its death sent a tremor in the Force, which no doubt you felt,” He finally turns around, “Ah my dear Allura, look how much you’ve grown!” he exclaims on seeing me, giving me one of his bear hugs. When Thea coughs “Oh right, as I was saying Darth Baras felt that tremor and has become aware of you. He demands an audience.” Thea swallows nervously, “I’m not ready!?”

            He nods understandingly, “I know but we have no more time. I am sorry I failed you Treea,” She looks up startled. “You haven’t failed me, Uncle. You never could,” she says giving him a tight hug. “Go now, don’t keep him waiting. Allura you stay here with me.” She nods and before she leaves gives me a hug, then Jaida touches our minds. Thea and I look at each other as we hear her say, _'Uncle Braden and Jory were killed yesterday. I’m sorry it took me this long to tell you but I was trying to figure out the best way to say it and arrange for their burials. Hope you can forgive me!'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	5. Overseers and Lords

=-=-=-=-=-=

            I try to stay strong as Thea gives me another hug then leaves to see Baras. After I know she’s gone I let my tears fall, Tremel walks to my side, “What is the matter, dear?” I turn to him, “Uncle Braden and his friend Jory were killed yesterday.” He pulls me into a hug, “I’m so sorry, but I don’t think that this will be the only loss this week,” I pull back to look at him questioningly. “Darth Baras will likely have me killed for my mistake, most likely by Thea’s hand.” I gasp covering my mouth, “He couldn’t… you’re Dad’s closest friend.” He nods solemnly, “That just makes my death more certain. Baras hates your father and will do anything to destabilize him.” I narrow my eyes, “Then he is an idiot if he thinks your murder will go unpunished.” Tremel shakes his head, “If your father does anything about he’d have to punish Thea as well and if he doesn’t, the others will find a way to exploit it as they will see it as a weakness.”

            “You know you remind so much of your mother. I was so shocked your father fell in love with her, someone the complete opposite of himself. Then I realized that she was his light in the darkness. So no matter what Allura, do not lose that light in you as you become Sith, never let the darkness over take you. I wish that you weren’t chosen to be Sith but alas that is what the Force desires,” he pauses swallowing and closing his eyes. “I was right Baras wants her to kill me, telling her that it will stop her from being punished along with me,” he says as he opens his eyes with a look of determination. I try to choke back a sob but it still gets out, which causes him to wrap his arms around me and tightly hugging me trying to reassure me. “Be strong, Luna. This is for the best, Baras will not doubt her loyalty to him if he knows she killed her father’s friend and ally.”

            “Allura please leave us,” Tremel states. I turn and see that Thea has returned, her face void of all emotion. As I leave I look at her nervously hoping she isn’t going to go through with this, but her face and eyes gives away nothing. She doesn’t even look at me just stares at her overseer. I head out of his office, then nervously pace by the door, my eyes never leaving the door. After a couple minutes, she comes out holding a severed hand, I swallow before looking up at her face but she reveals nothing. She just closes the door tightly and walks to the front room indifferently, she only pauses to make sure I’m following, then heads up the stairs to the second floor where the Lord’s and Darth’s have their chambers. On reaching a door on the far side she finally speaks, “Wait for me here, please. I don’t want Baras to learn about you yet.” She looks over at me as I nod, not trusting my voice, then she goes inside.

            After a while, she comes out wearing Tremel’s ring on her right hand has he did. “I have to go to the Tomb of Tulak Hord to recover shards of an ancient tablet for my Master,” her voice flat. I try to smile slightly, “I have to go there as well. Should we do this like we did the other trials?” She looks up at me and gives me a brief nod, and we silently fall in step as we leave the Academy. As in happens the tomb entrance is just right of the entrance of the Academy on the way to the shuttle pad. On entering we were stopped by a young soldier, “Pardon me, my lords, but I just wanted to let you know that the tomb is filled with k’lor’slugs and rebelling slaves.” He nervously swallows, “If I may ask, my lords, if you are going in would you mind killing their leaders as all the soldiers here are all protecting the tomb workers.”

            Thea looks at me, _'Your decision.'_ I nod, “We will take care of them since they are hindering the clearing of the tomb.” As we walk past him I pause, “Good work, Officer…?” He swallows, “Sergeant William Taylor, my lord.” Thea joins in, “Thank you, Sergeant Taylor, you’ve have made our trials a little easier.” Then we both nod in parting and go farther into the tomb. It just so happens that both of our trials are separated in three parts and are kept in the same room as the other’s trial. Our first pieces is in the Antechamber, which is the entrance, the other two are in the Archives and the Machine Vault through the Ruined Atrium, all in rooms with large tablets. My trial was copying the tablets and possibly translate, while Thea’s was collecting a dozen of broken pieces on a table. It was rather easy in comparison to our trials in Marka Ragnos’ tomb. Only thing that made it slightly harder was the K’lor’slugs and slaves, but they were easily handled. We finished within thirty minutes or so then headed back to the Academy, once inside we part ways. On entering Harkun’s office a blond women in red Sith apparel is leaning against a wall study the holocron I found, “Yes—yes. Remarkable. Magnificent.” When she sees me she pauses, moving off the wall closer to me “You—you, slave.” As she continues I look around unsure she is talking to me, until she points at me “Wai—no, acolyte, you’re the one who brought me this magnificent holocron from the tomb of Marka Ragnos, yes?”

            “Yes, my lord. I found the holocron,” I say to hide my shock. “Unbelievable. One thousand years, buried in that tomb. Sith Lords passing it by. And then—the most unlikely person came along. Tell me—how did you manage it?” I honestly reply, “I shot lightning at it, and it opened.” Zash puts her hands on her hips, “Such a simple solution—why did none of us think of that? We must have thought too deeply on it, believed too strongly that it could not be done. Or perhaps we were simply not meant to open it. Your work so far—in bringing back this holocron and now the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb—has me intrigued. I am watching your progress eagerly. I have high hopes for you, Acolyte. Sky high.” I smile timidly, “I’m just glad I could help.” She returns my smile, “Good luck, Acolyte. Good luck,” then she turns to leave allowing me to go talk to Harkun.

            “I was just about to send Ffon off. What delayed you, slave?” I smile smugly, “Well, first Lord Zash stopped me to tell me how amazing I am, and then we got talking and I guess I lost track of time.” Harkun rolls his eyes, “Just like a slave to make up stories. Lord Zash would crush you like a gizka if you ever crossed her path. You’re not worthy of her presence.” _Just keep believing that, Harkun._ “Now did you collect the text from Tulak Hord’s tomb?” I cross my arms, “Of course.” His eyes narrow, “Give it here—no doubt it’s been badly damaged. It’s what we get for sending a careless lowlife to do a Sith’s job—isn’t that right, Ffon?” Ffon slaps his hands together, “What are we waiting for, Overseer? Why don’t we kill this wretch now?” Harkun smirks then turns to me, “You have a big mouth, slave, but no combat skills. I don’t want to see you again until you’ve satisfied the Korriban instructors.” _No combat skills?! Really, than how in the blazes have I stayed alive thus far?!_ He continues, “The training facility is on the second floor of the Academy and is usually reserved for the Dark Lords and their apprentices. This is not a promotion, and you are not to speak to anyone except the training master when you are up there, understand? You are not fit for their presence.” I roll my eyes, “You are starting to sound like a broken holo-recording, Harkun.” His eyes narrow again, “Get out of my sight now, slave.”

            I smirk as I turn to leave, _too easy._ Going up to the second floor, I sense the two remaining slaves in my group waiting for me in the training room, I groan closing my eyes then enter. “Hello there, friend. You remember my brother and I from downstairs—with Harkun, right?” the one called Wydr says. His brother, Balek, crosses his arms, “Sorry it had to be this way.” Once he’s finished Wydr continues, “We don’t like it any more than you do. Well—maybe a little more.” I look at both of them, “This sounds vaguely like a threat. What did I ever do to you guys?” Balek responds first, “I’m sorry, girl. I liked you, I really did.” Then Wydr, “But Harkun made us a deal, see. We kill you, we go home.” I raise an eyebrow, “You really think he’ll allow that? No one goes home in less it is in a box or has an apprentice. He’s using you!” Both their eyes narrow, “You think you can beat us both don’t you? Even though it’s two against one?!” I groan, “I’m trying to prevent you from throwing your lives away! You’ll be dead either way, in less you run!”

            In hindsight I probably shouldn’t have said that, because they both attacked me. The brothers were large and strong but not as nimble as myself. I easily avoided their strikes while simultaneously hitting their legs and arms causing one of them to drop their weapon which I pick up. When their legs finally gave out, I had both practice sabers pointed at their throats, “I tried to warn you! Now leave before I finish the job.” They both raise and resume their attack, I internally swear before delivering the final blows. I sigh as their lifeless bodies fall, “Why didn’t you just run. You could be still alive if you had,” I say as I leave the room to return to the probably smug overseer. His back is to me as I enter.

            Harkun hides his apparent surprise at my presence, “Well, well. Look who shows up at long last. I half expected to hear you’d crossed some Dark Lord upstairs and finally got yourself killed. None of the others have shown up either. I assume they’re dead by now—which means you and Ffon are the last ones.” I cross my arms, “If you want me dead, Harkun, kill me yourself and stop passing it off to others. But you wouldn’t do that because I have Lord Zash’s attention, and it would cause trouble for you if you killed me yourself. Oh speaking of Ffon—he seems conspicuously absent.” His eyes narrow as he walks closer to me, “Watch yourself, slave. You only wish it, no—you took so long returning. I sent Ffon ahead. Your final trail will be to retrieve an ancient map from the innermost chamber of Naga Sadow’s tomb—which has never been breached in thousands of years. But before you get the map, you’ll have to awaken an ancient assassin called a Dashade that sleeps in the tomb. You cannot access the map without him, understand?” I raise an eyebrow, “Sounds rather simple, Harkun. Are you losing your touch?” He steps even closer to me, “I’m going to ignore that, slave. You’ll be competing with Ffon for this map. Whoever brings it back will be Lord Zash’s apprentice. The other will die. And Ffon’s already started—so my advice? Run, slave. Run.”

            A new voice joins in, “Ahem. One moment, please.” Harkun’s eyes widen slightly, “Lord Zash—what are you doing here?” Both of Zash’s eyebrows rise, “Overseer Harkun, are you implying that I—a Lord of the Sith—don’t have the right to go where I please within the Academy of the Sith?” I have to suppress a giggle at Harkun, who is now nervously shifting and looking down, “No, of course not, Lord Zash.” She looks at me with a smirk then looks back at Harkun, “Good. I saw the last acolyte arrive. I wanted to see the hopefuls off on their final trial. Where’s—um—what’s his—the red one, Ffon?” He looks up suddenly, “He finished his trial early, so I sent him on rather than keep him waiting for this…” He’s interrupted by Zash, “Pity. I just finished translating the wonderful text this acolyte,” she points to me, “brought from Tulak Hord’s tomb, and it’s most illuminating. I don’t know that the map can be retrieved without it.”

            I smirk looking at him, “Well, well, well. It’s a good thing I didn’t start running, isn’t it, Harkun?” For once Harkun doesn’t respond to me instead talks to Zash, “It’s too late. Ffon’s already left. You can’t just…” He’s interrupted again. “—Give one acolyte an unfair advantage over the other? Harkun, when has being Sith ever been about being fair?” She turns to me, “Now my dear acolyte, here is what you must do to free the Dashade. There are rods scattered throughout the tomb of Naga Sadow. These rods are the keys to the chamber where the ancient assassin is imprisoned. You will need to place the rods in the chamber door and electrify them. I don’t know exactly the reason—but it is clear that you will not be able to retrieve the map without the Dashade. But be careful he is very dangerous.” I nod and respectfully ask, “Is there anything else I should know about the Dashade?” She smiles approvingly, “it’s a Force-resistant assassin—I have reason to believe this one was placed in the tomb by Tulak Hord himself.” She turns back to Harkun, “I will return when both acolytes are back from the tomb. You will not do anything further to affect the outcome of the trail. Understood?” He nervously swallows, “Yes, Lord Zash.”

            “Good,” she pauses then turns back to me with a smile, “Good luck, Acolyte.” I give them both a brief nod before I leave and wait for Thea. After a while I see her with a blue female Twi’lek with a shock collar, when Thea sees me she motions me to follow her outside the Academy, which I quickly do. “Hey, this is Vette, she’s going to help me retrieve Naga Shadow ancient lightsaber in his tomb.” Vette raised an eyebrow when she heard ‘help’ but otherwise says nothing. I smile at her, “I’m Allura, nice to meet you.” She looks at Thea, who sighs “Vette, you can answer freely. Anyway what is your trial?” I groan, “Unlocking an ancient Sith assassin, who is ‘likely’ to kill me, to retrieve a map inside Naga Sadow’s tomb.” Both of them raise their eyebrows at that and Vette giggles slightly, “And here I thought ‘working’ with a Sith wouldn’t be fun.” Thea looks at her “Hey, I take offence to that!” slightly giggling then looks at me, “Want to work together on this? We watch each other’s back?” I grin, “Sounds perfect!”

            The tomb is on the opposite side of Tulak’s, and is filled with failed acolytes and apprentices. _No wonder they failed,_ I think as Thea leaps to the nearest group as Vette opens fire and I use my lightning clearing the area. I watch their back as they activate a hidden switch in a statue, then we go down the left hallway to the first statue holding the Rod of Hate, one of the four rods I have to get to open the door the others rods being; Fury, Wrath, and Despair. We’ve become quite the team by the time we’ve reached activated and gotten everything. We go the medic droid to sell everything we picked up from the fallen, then split ways myself going kiddy corner while Vette and Thea to across the hall.

            There is barely a ledge to go farther into the chamber where I have to destroy ancient droids in order to reach to the door to the Dashade. On entering the room I see four alters for the rods I picked up. After placing them I meditate in the center where I’m shocked by all four rods, the power of it bring me to my knees but I push through it and stand up to use the lightning from the rods to open the door where the assassin awaits. As I enter the Dashade speaks in his native tongue, “Ha! All the world conspires to mock me! Haha! Tulak Hord! I waited for you. I did everything you said! And this is what you send me? Ha! Fate is cruel to me, little one. But not as cruel as it is to you. You have made a terrible mistake.” I look around, “These were the instructions Zash gave me. I am to free you and you will take me to the map in the final chamber of the tomb.” The assassin continues, “I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, who was called Lord of Hate, Master of the Gathering Darkness, Dark Lord of the Sith. Together, Tulak Hord and I devoured our enemies at the battles of Yn and Chabosh and brought the entire Dromund system to its knees. And now I await his return.” I swallow, “I hate to be the one to break it to you, but Tulak Hord is dead.” Khem emits a low growl, “Dead? My lord why didn’t you come for me? I would have died with you—no, I would have slain death itself… As for you, you should not have come here. For I hunger—and I will devour you!” As he breaks free of the machine containing him and leaps in front of me, I slightly step back to prepare for the incoming battle. _If the Force won’t work on him, I need to be quicker than him._ However his slumber seems to have weaken him greatly, and the fight that should have been difficult was rather easy. “Ha! Defeated! Defeated! Why did you not come for me, Tulak? Why have you allowed your servant to be reduced to this? Fine, little one. In my great weakness, you have defeated me, so I must serve you—this is the law that binds me. But you are not my master.” I nod, “As you wish, Khem Val.”

            “Someday I will regain my strength,” he says as we head to the final chamber, that is blocked by debris which Khem destroys with ease. There are monsters between us and the map that is opened in the center of the next room. I try not to be overcome by the beauty of it as I collect it then we leave. As soon as we exit I see Thea playing with her new lightsaber and Vette rolling her eyes at her. They must have seen only me from the corner of their eye because Vette says, “Hey you’re done!” then she sees Khem, “Woah, is that the assassin you were talking about?” I smile and nod, “This is Khem Val! He was Tulak Hord’s Dashade assassin, but now his code of honor means he must serve me since I defeated him, until he regains his strength and devours me.” Thea whistles, “Well, it is an honor to meet such a great warrior, but I’d appreciate it if you wouldn’t eat her. I am Thea and this is Vette,” who smiles and shakily asks, “You won’t eat me, right?”

            “No, I only devour Force-sensitives.” Thea and Vette look at each other, before Thea asks, “Do you like them alive or already dead?” I raise an eyebrow at that but let Khem answer, “I prefer to kill them myself.” He pauses to look to me, “but I feel like I’ll need my strength serving the little one,” making them both chuckle. Thea says pointing to where they recently left, “Well there is a dead acolyte in there we just recently killed. But if he is not to your approval, I bet we can find some more failed acolytes and apprentices.” Khem grunts and goes into the room where I follow him, only to sit and mediate to block the noises when he starts eating. He comes and stands by me when he’s finished, I look up at him, “You ready?” to which he nods, “Okay then let’s get out of this tomb.”

            We go meet up with Thea and Vette who brighten somewhat then we start to leave the tomb. As we near the exit, I pause and turn to Khem, “I think I should warn you that Tulak Hord died thousands of years ago, and much has changed since then.” He grunts and we continue out and head back to the Academy. Once inside Thea, Vette and I nod in parting and I lead Khem to Harkun’s office. Where we enter on him and Ffon, “I’m telling you, Overseer, it cannot be done. I went into the tomb, I saw the Dashade across the chasm, but I could not get to it.” Neither of them has seen us yet because their backs are facing us. “But the map! The map! Lord Zash is adamant—she will not take an apprentice without the map!”

            “I’m telling you, Lord Zash wants the impossible. No one is ever going to get that map!” I cough, “No one expect me.” Bringing both of the men’s attention to me. “The map! And—the Dashade! G—get that monster out of here this instant! And give me the map,” Harkun exclaims. Ffon tightens both of his hands into fists, “No, it’s not possible! You wretch, you filth—you must have cheat somehow. How did you do it? How did you release the monster?” I cross my arms as Khem growls, “I am not a monster. I am Khem Val, servant of Tulak Hord, devourer of the rebels at Yn and Chabosh, consumer of the Dromund system. And I am hungry.” I smirk, “And he deserves your respect, as you are beneath him.” Khem looks at me, approvingly almost. “R—right. You—you must have cheated—you must have. You’ll pay for this.” Harkun walks as close to me as he dares before Kham growls, “Ffon! Patience. You will have your chance at this whelp—after you personally deliver this map to Lord Zash,” as he hits and steals the map from me. I look at Khem, “Eat them both, Khem.” He looks down at me then walks a bit closer to them, “With pleasure.”

            “Keep your pet at bay for just a moment, Acolyte. I would like to have a word with Ffon,” Zash says behind me as she walks into the room. “Lord Zash?” Ffon asks. “Yes, Ffon. Now where’s my map?” she states emotionless. “H—here, Lord Zash. R—right here.” As he hands her my map. “You found it for me, Ffon? How wonderful.” I cross my arms knowing better than to say anything. “Ffon tell me what happened, won’t you? You wouldn’t dare lie to me, would you? Because it would be a shame for me to discover that you lied to me. Now one more time—did you bring this map back from Naga Sadow’s tomb?” Ffon nervously shuffles, “I-I-n-no. No, I didn’t. I’m sorry. I’m sorry.” Zash turns to our overseer, “Harkun, you fool. In any other group for any other Lord, this young man would have torn apart the other acolytes to shreds. What were you trying to prove? That you could out smart me? That you knew better than me what kind of person I wanted for an apprentice? You fool!” Then she shocks Ffon with lightning then continues as his lifeless body falls, “There’s your pet Harkun. Clean this mess up.” then turning to me, “Apprentice—meet me in my chambers upstairs.” I slightly bow my head, “As you say,” then she leaves me with Harkun.

            “This is not the end. Without Lord Zash to save you, you’re nothing. I have connections that will hunt you wherever you go.” I roll my eyes, “Just face it—your star is dead. You have failed, you are nothing.” He growls, “Get out of my sight, Slave.” I turn around just as I reach the door, “Actually it’s Apprentice to you now, Harkun. Do keep up,” then I head out the door. “Hey, all done?” Thea asks as soon as I talk out the door. I smirk, “Almost, just have to talk to my Master,” causing both Vette and Thea to grin. “We’ll walk you there then. Then we can head back to my chambers for a much needed rest,” Thea says stretching.

            “Wow, Lord Zash’s office is right down the hall from Darth Creepy,” Vette remarks as we get to her office. I shake my head slightly giggling, “You’ll have to tell me all about him later,” before Khem and I walk inside. “Ah, my magnificent new apprentice. Congratulations are in order, I believe.” Zash says from behind her desk. I smile, “Thank you for giving me this opportunity.” She chuckles, “You’ve earned it, my apprentice.” I walk up the few steps to her desk as she continues, “Now I was just looking over this astonishing map you brought back, and I can tell we have a lot of work ahead of us.” I tilt my head to the side, “What is this map of, exactly?” She smiles, “We can’t talk about it here—too many unfriendly ears. You must meet me on Dromund Kaas tomorrow. There we can talk more.” I turn my head thoughtfully, “Dromund Kaas. Got it.” She continues, “I will meet you in my chambers in the Citadel in Kaas City. There we can speak more freely of the work ahead—without the fear of unfriendly ears.” She stands and brings out an older looking lightsaber, “This is the lightsaber I had as an apprentice. I want you to have it,” as she tosses in to me. I ignite it and test how it swings, “I am honored.” She smiles, “Excellent. I’m glad you like it. It served me well. Now, remember. My chambers. The citadel. Dromund Kaas. It’s imperative that we get to work on this as soon as possible,” she says before she leaves, I follow her.

            She exits but before I can, three men walk in and I internally groan as they stop in front of me. The biggest one, who is in the middle, speaks, “Stop right there, Slave. Darth Skotia has a message for you.” I raise an eyebrow, “I am a Sith Apprentice. Show some respect or I’ll show you why I was chosen.” He raises to it, “Shut up, you insignificant worm. The message is this: you will not go to Dromund Kaas. Everything you’ve done here, everyone you dealt with—Lord Zash included—is insignificant. Darth Skotia has eyes and ears on Korriban. He knows what your master is up to, and he is displeased to say the least. On Korriban, Lord Zash may have her way. But on Dromund Kaas, it’s a different story. So you see, you have to die.”

            “Khem, what is it you do to Force users again?” I ask him never removing my eyes from the man. “I consume them and spit out their bones.” That scares the two smaller ones, “Um Ortosin-is that a Dashade? Maybe this isn’t such a good idea.” Ortosin exclaims, “Coward! Fight, you fool!” I sigh as they attack, _at least I can see how my lightsaber works._ Khem and I easily defeat them leaving their dead bodies on the floor. As we walk away Thea and Vette come in, “Oh stars I’m sorry. Vette and I went to the training room.” I raise my hand, “It’s fine… Khem and I easily handled them. Come on, I can’t wait to remove the Korriban sand off.” The girls chuckle then Thea asks, “Where you off to next?” I smile, “Dromund Kaas!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	6. Travel and Memories

=-=-=-=-=-=

            “So this is where you and I will stay whenever we are on Korriban, Vette.” Thea says once we’ve entered her quarters, “You can pick any empty bedroom and you can decorate it however you please. You will have your own refresher and closet. Tonight you can either stay with Allura and I in my room or sleep in your own…” Vette looks at her surprised, “Really?! I can have my own room!” Thea hesitantly nods making Vette squeal “Oh, thank you!” Thea shakes her head, “Your welcome. Why don’t you go find your room and wash up while Allura and I make dinner?” Vette hastily nods and runs down the hallway to choose her room. I giggle, “I think I’ll like her... Khem you are free to do whatever you wish,” He grunts and leaves “Um ok sis, what are we making for dinner?” She shrugs, “Have no clue!”

            “So did you kill Tremel?” I ask when we are alone in her kitchen. She looks at me “No, I didn’t. I couldn’t do that to him or Dad. Sorry if I made you think I did but I couldn’t let Baras know he’s still alive.” I nod understandingly, “So since you’re an apprentice now, what are you going to specialize in?” She smiles, “Sith Marauder, like Mom with wielding two lightsabers. You?” I shake my head, “You would. I want to be a Sith Sorcerer, work on my lightning.” She nods, “Figured you’d say that! You are pretty skilled with your lightning.” I smile at her, “Thanks!” She grins, “No problem. So let’s get cooking.” I nod and we start cooking dinner, for Vette and us. We finish by the time that Vette is finished with choosing her room and her shower then comes in to the kitchen, “Smells good, what are we eating?” I look over at her in the door, “Chandrilan pasta and wine. Why don’t we go eat in the dining room?!”

            After we’ve finished eating, Thea and I both go to wash off the Korriban sand before the three of us go to in Thea’s room. When I exit the refresher, I see that Vette and Thea are sitting on Thea’s bed talking and as I get closer I realize that Thea removed Vette’s shock collar, “So where are you two headed now?” Vette jumps and Thea answers with a smile, “Going back home to Dromund Kaas.” Vette tilts her head to the side, “Home?” Thea nods slightly chuckling, “It’s not really home but it’s where our Dad lives most of the time.” Vette’s eyes widen, “Most of the time?” I giggle joining them on the bed, “Our dad is a Sith Lord, Vette.” Vette gasps, “Really!?” We both nod and she squeals, we start laughing before Thea clears her throat, “Okay bedtime guys. We have an early shuttle tomorrow.” I groan “Oh, come on Treea, don’t be like that.” She gives me a stern look, making Vette and I climb under the covers of her bed, while she uses the Force to shut off the lights.

                                              *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            “Rise and shine, girls! Time to get ready to go!” Thea sings, Vette groans and grabs her pillow to block out her out. I shake my head and poke her making her giggle, _she’s ticklish!_ I look at Thea who knows my thoughts exacting and together we tickle her awake. “Seriously?! You guys are mean,” she exclaims once we’ve dragged her out of bed. Thea rolls her eyes, “Oh if that’s the case I won’t let you go through my closet then.” She looks at me with a smirk as Vette squeals, “I take it back then,” as she runs to the double doors leading to the closet. I roll my eyes, then I see my clothes from yesterday are washed and placed on the counter along with my lightsaber and a burgundy crystal, I look at Thea with an eyebrow raised. She smiles, “I thought you’d like a different color blade then the normal red. I squeal and run to hug her than going over to it and she shows me how to change the crystal. After we’ve all changed, Vette into a white shirt, tan pants, and black boots and Thea and I in our clothes from yesterday with black hooded cloaks, we exit the room to see that T3, Thea’s chamber droid, has made a quick breakfast for us. “Oh thank you, T3. I forgot to ask you for do that,” Thea says when she sees him. He slightly bows, “I live to serve you, Mistress.” Thea groans and Vette and I lightly chuckle grabbing our food to go, and I go search for Khem. As we leave Thea’s quarters, Thea and I put our hoods up while Vette puts on a long black jacket, the four of us quickly head to the shuttle that’s just outside the Sith Academy. The shuttle pilot stops us, “I’m sorry but this shuttle is only for the Apprentices of Zash and Baras and their respective crew.”

            Thea puts her hood down, and the man bows “My apologies, my Lady. I had no idea it was you.” Thea nods, “It’s alright, Officer Price,” she looks at me, “I’m sure you remember him, Luna but if not this is Matthew Price, one of Dad’s best pilots.” I have to hold back a gasp as his eyes widen before he slightly bows to me, “Pleasure to see you again, my Lady.” I smile, “You as well.” He looks up giving me a wink before turning to Thea, “Whenever you’re ready.” Vette looks at Thea who nods and starts walking toward the shuttle “Ready when you are, Price.” He nods and silently escorts us into the shuttle. Once we’re inside Vette whistles, “Nice shuttle!” Thea laughs nodding as Matthew states, “We are going to make a small detour. Jaida needs a ride from Vaiken Spacedock, she’ll have a couple of friends with her.” Thea nods then turns to Vette smiling, “You get to meet another sister of mine, Vette,” before looking at me “Lunabug, it’s going to be fine. You know that right.” I slightly nod as I sit down, “I’m just scared that I won’t be able to recognize her.” Thea sits down next to me putting a reassuring hand on my leg, “She hasn’t changed that much, Luna.” I scoff, “Just gotten ten years older. She’s what now… about twenty-one, since you and Talia are almost twenty-three.”

            Vette sits across from us looking puzzled just as the shuttle takes off. I sigh, “Sorry Vette. Khem. I should probably give you a little background on my life. When I was four, I was on my father’s ship with my sisters, Jaida and Cheyanne, when it was attacked by pirates. They took me away from my family and later sold me as a slave for some quick credits, I was ‘freed’ earlier this week.” Vette gasps looking at Thea, “That’s why you are so kind to me.” Thea sort of shrugs, “I would’ve been kind to you regardless.” I smile and nod as the shuttle lifts off then look over at Khem, “Enjoying yourself?” He grunts and I sigh, “Glad to hear it,” leaning back into the seat. Vette suddenly smiles, “So why were you blushing, Luna?” My eyes widen, “What? I-I wasn’t blushing!” Thea grins, “I’m pretty sure she’s right, I saw you blushing too. Does it have anything to do with an old childhood friend?” I look down to hide my raising blush making Vette exclaim “Oh my stars, it does!” I bury my red face in my hands “Oh, be quiet.” I hear a slap and know they just high fived. “Oh, by the way, Thea, what was going on those two acolytes after your training session yesterday?” Vette asks, I raise my head in time to see Thea blush, “It was nothing.” I look over at Vette, “So give me the story.” She grins, “Well you know that Thea and I were in the training room, but we weren’t alone there was these acolytes waiting there, apparently for Thea to train them.” I raise my eyebrows at Thea as Vette continues, “Their names were Teeno, who’s a large man, and Phyne, a rather tiny women, then partly into the training session this guy named Klemral comes in. He’s one of Baras’ acolytes. Well after she beat all three of them, Teeno and Phyne leave to nurse their bruises leaving Klemral and us all alone. For a while the two of them are just talking, then he starts getting closer to her and just as they’re about to kiss, a young woman we saw earlier comes in and interrupts. Who was she by the way?”

            Thea groans, “Eskella Gryton, my Overseer’s daughter. She was my best friend when we were children.” I gasp, “Ella is becoming Sith?!” Thea nods then looks at Vette, “And he was not going to kiss me!” She smirks “Oh, he so was.” I roll my eyes then get up to talk to Matthew, “Hey Matt.” He looks up and pats the empty co-pilot seat “Hey Luna, sorry for being rather formal earlier but you know how Sith and Imperials treat each other…” I sit down “Yeah, I know. At least it’s better than how they treat slaves.” He looks over at me briefly as we go through hyperspace, “Your talking about that Twi’lek, aren’t you?” I shake my head, “No. I’m talking from…” I slightly shudder, “personal experiences.” He closes brilliant blue his eyes as we arrive at the spacedock then runs his hands through his black hair, “I much as I would like you to explain that, you and Thea need to go find Jaida and bring her here. She doesn’t know she’s getting her own personal shuttle, well, family shuttle.”

            “Don’t worry, I’ll tell you sometime,” I say as I get up giving him a kiss on the cheek before exiting cockpit. “Hey guys, we’re at Vaiken but we need to go find Jaida,” I state. Thea lifts up an eyebrow just as Matt says, “We’re almost at our landing bay.” Thea smirks, “So that’s where you went, to talk to our handsome pilot,” she ends with a wink. I groan, suddenly thankful that we’re landing soon. Choosing to ignore that, I turn to Vette and Khem who looks as if he hasn’t moved a muscle, “Are you going to come with us or stay here?” Khem stands just as we land and Vette states, “We go where you go,” with a smile. I nod then look at Thea, who says “Come on, let’s get this over with.” She then wraps an arm around my shoulder leading us to the door just as it opens. Once we get out of our hanger, I have to stop myself from gawking everywhere there is the Sith Empire symbol and lots of red. I hear Vette sigh, “I guess the Empire doesn’t want you to forget you’re in the Empire.” I chuckle as Thea hushes her. Vette whispers, “Sorry…” Thea face palms “Come on, let’s find Jai before Vette gets herself killed,” earning a glare from the Twi’lek. After making a full sweep of the Station, after talking to our respective trainers, we head to the center of the station where the cantina is. Just as we sit down, I feel drawn a group of two Rattatakis and two female humans, I get up and walk closer to them. As I get closer the pull is stronger, I slightly close my eyes to recognize what draws me. With my eyes closed I see a familiar light around the taller human and a lighter recognizable around the other. I open my eyes to see that the young male Rattataki as his hand resting on his blaster on his hip. I slightly smile as I carefully approach, “Hello Jai.” The taller human grins, “I thought that was you, Luna,” as she comes to hug me. After the hug ends, the man tilts his head, “Know who this is, Jai?” My sister chuckles, “Of course, Ash. This is my baby sister Allura.” He half smiles before walking to my side and going into a light bow as he grabs my hand “Pleasure to meet you, my Lady,” then he places a light kiss on my hand. His posture stiffens again as Thea, Vette, and Khem join.

            “This is my sister Thea,” Jaida says before giving her a hug, “and I see you have made some friends on Korriban.” Thea chuckles, “The large Dashade is Luna’s,” she places a hand on Vette’s shoulder, “and this is Vette. And it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” The man pulls Jai off to the side as the young woman with an implant around her left eye walks closer. “Hi, I’m Mako.” I smile before tightly hugging her only getting go then Thea joins in as well. “I’m Kaliyo Djannis,” says the Rattataki woman just as Jai and the man rejoins. “I guess that just leaves me. I don’t really have a name anymore but you can call me Ash, like your sister does,” he says with an arm wrapped around her just as Thea’s holo beeps. She sighs before answering it and Matt appears. “Apologies, my Lady, but I have a holo call for you.” She groans, “Who is it?” He lightly chuckles “Darth Talon, my Lady. I asked her if it couldn’t wait until you returned to the shuttle or even when you were on Dromund Kaas yourself but she said that it was a matter of importance.” Thea face palms, “Put her through, Price.” He nods then his image is replaced with that of a woman with long curly auburn hair and brilliant electric blue eyes. “Ah, good Price was able to reach you,” she begins with a soft yet demanding Imperial accent. She looks around, “Well I was going to lecture you on why you hadn’t let your father or myself know about your trials or your rise from Acolyte to Apprentice but it seems that you have your hands full. Now I am just calling to make sure that you and your companions come to meet with your father and I, before anything else.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Talon smiles then turns to me, “It’s nice to see you again Allura,” before she disappears and the call ends. Thea grumbles and I can only pick up a few word here and there as all of head to the shuttle, “Not what I was wanting to do… the annoyingly persistent woman…” I slightly chuckle shaking my head, “Who was that, Jai?” She smiles, “Oh yeah, you probably don’t remember her, do you?” _Yeah, I do remember her._ I’m about to answer when Thea says, “She’s lucky she can forget that woman. I wish I could.” Jai chuckles, “Treea! Be nice! That is a powerful Sith Dark Lord!” before turning to me, “Talon is one of Dad’s apprentices and our ‘Aunt’ Mia. Don’t let Thea fool you, as I know she adores her greatly.” I roll my eyes and nod, as Mako and Vette squeal before looking at each other then breaking into laughter, causing Kaliyo to roll her grey eyes.

            Matthew is waiting for us outside the shuttle smiling when he sees us enter the hanger. He slightly bows to Jai as he says “Lady Jaida, it’s nice to see you again. And…” he pauses when he looks at Ash, who smirks “Hey, Matt.” He rolls his eyes as he walks towards Ash, and they grasp each other’s forearms in greeting, “Hey is right. Didn’t think I’d run into you here.” Ash smirks, “I met Jaida here on the shuttle to Hutta,” as he wraps an arm around her. “Okay, you two know each other how?” Thea asks slightly offhandedly. Matt looks over at her with a smirk, “We graduated from the Imperial Academy together a couple of months ago. Of course that was before cocky Imperial Intelligence Agent here got his first mission.” Ash scoffs, “I was not cocky!” Matt raises an eyebrow, “Really? You weren’t? So that wasn’t you who said, and I quote, that ‘only the best get chosen for Intelligence gathering’?” Jaida chuckles “Yeah, that sounds like Ash,” earning a hurt face from Ash who still has an arm around her. Once we are all seated inside the shuttle, Matt heads to the cockpit motioning for me to follow him, which I do with a nod earning winks from Thea and Vette.

            He pats the copilot seat like he did earlier this time asking, “Do you remember how to fly?” I crack a slight smile and nod “As much as I learned before I…” I stop before saying anything else but he nods understandingly. “I guess the Force sort of helps with that, huh?” I giggle nodding, “That it does,” as my hand almost automatically go to the correct places and I help him fly the shuttle. He shakes his head causing his jet black hair to fall into his face, “Should have known you’re still a natural.” I roll my eyes, “You almost sound jealous, Matt.” I see him look at me from the corner of my eye as he smirks, “I’ll admit there is many things I’m jealous about, but your flying ability isn’t one of them. Just so you know, I graduated first and with the highest honors of any of the other pilots. All my instructors called me a natural and a master of flying.” I scoff, “That’s because none of my family or myself was there to compete with you, so they wouldn’t know a natural if it bit them.” He slightly growls “Careful now that sounded vaguely like a challenge.” I smirk looking over at him, “That’s because it is.”

            “Oh, you are so on sadly we can’t now since we’re in the same ship,” Matt states. I smile, “So we just wait until we’re on Dromund Kaas. I bet Dad has two ships we can borrow for testing purposes of course.” He chuckles “Same old, Luna,” he says just as the shuttle leaves hyperspace. Now curious, “So how did a young Chandrilan become an Imperial pilot?” He chuckles, “Thought that I’d be a diplomat like my dad, huh.” I nod, “Something like that. But I guess my family is no longer the odd ball on Chandrila.” He smirks, “I was going to be a pilot for, well… home, but when your two sisters said that they were going to search for you here in the Empire I asked your dad if I could go to the Imperial Academy. It took him awhile to say anything, I think he was heartbroken that I’d be going against my family since he only agreed once my dad said it was okay. So long story short, I just recently graduated and your dad chose me for his fleet. This is my first actual assignment.” I nod understandingly “Well, the Empire is lucky to have you,” slightly chuckling at the end. He smirks “That it is,” giving me a wink at the end causing me to blush again. _What is going on with me? This is my best friend from home!?_

            The entire planet in front of us is wrapped in dark grey clouds. As we get closer, I notice that where is purple lightning coming from the clouds, _Force lightning around an entire planet?_  Just as I’m about to question that Matt says “Welcome to Dromund Kaas, Allura.” I help in land in the Kaas spaceport before we both get up and join the rest of the group where we hear Jaida say “It’s nothing dazzling, like Treea said. It’s just a huge rainstorm all year long, rather depressing actually.” _So the storm is normal!? Lovely._ “Not to mention rules, rules and more you guessed it rules.” Ash adds. “I thought you loved rules, Ash,” Matt says slightly smirking leaning against the wall dividing the passengers from the cock pit. Ash rolls his grey eyes “Well, aren’t you in a good mood today.” Matt smiles before teasingly punching him in the arm before all of us exit the shuttle. Thea puts an arm around me, “All we have to do now is check in at those consoles,” as she motions to dozens of machines lined up against the walls. “Thankfully this will be the only time we’ll need to do this,” Jaida states as she walk toward one with Mako. Just after Khem and I have checked in and are heading to the exit, a large man with two reptilian men stops in front of us blocking our exit. “My master! Isn’t this soft-skinned one the toy of Zash, the golden-haired lord?” one of them asks the large mechanical man. “Quiet, bodyguard. Save your hissing for your own kind. As for you slave, Darth Skotia is passing—best get out of his way,” the man, Skotia, says. “I’m sorry but I don’t know who you are talking to. You see I’m a Sith Apprentice and this here is my Dashade Assassin, so there are no slaves here,” I state emotionlessly. He slightly growls “Give your master a message for me: My eye is on her, and I know. Tell her that, I know what she’s trying to do here on Dromund Kaas. You and your master have gotten this far—but it ends here, slave. I alone have the key. Tell her that. You and your master have no future on Dromund Kaas or in the Sith Order. Tell her that. Now, get out of my way,” as he pushes by me. I scoff, _the nerve of some people! Thinking their higher and mightier than others it’s sickening._ I look up at Khem, “You probably couldn’t eat him, huh?” Khem nods, “More machine than flesh, bad for digestion.” I chuckle, “Yeah that it would be.”

            “Come on, Allura. We should speak to our ‘bosses’ before going to speak with Dad and Mia,” Thea shouts after everyone as checked in. Vette and Mako both groan once we’re outside. “You weren’t kidding about being depressing,” Mako sadly states. Vette nods, “Now I understand why Imperials are sticks in the mud. I’m even losing my chirpiness just landing on the planet,” Thea groans as the rest of us chuckle. “Come on guys let’s get some speeders and get to the Citadel. This storm is getting to me,” Thea finally says. We all nod in agreement and buy a speeder for each of us. Kaas City is rather far from its spaceport, as we pass a large Imperial outpost on the way to the city. As we get closer I can see the Citadel glooming over everything, which I guess it should since it is home to the Sith Sanctum, Imperial Intelligence, and the Mandalorian Enclave. “We’ll see you later. Apparently Keeper wants a word with me then we’ll be heading to the Enclave,” Jaida says as Mako, Ash, and Kaliyo head to Imperial Intelligence while the rest of us go into the Sith Sanctum. The outside of the Sanctum has a huge Sith Empire Flag with red spot lights pointed at the building itself and a statue of the Emperor in front of it. When we enter I almost forget how to breathe, in the center of the huge hexagon shaped room, there is four large white holo symbols of the Sith Empire, red lights fighting against the black of the building, and a large platform to take you farther inside but other than that it’s a shear top to death. It’s quite beautiful to behold, simple yet powerful. Zash’s chambers are on the far inside of the entrance, nicely tucked in the back, while Baras’ chambers are off to the left of the entrance.

            “Are you acquainted with a big, ugly, half-machine Dark Lord? He had a message for you,” I state as I walk to my Master, who’s sitting behind her desk. “Damn Skotia! What business has he, going behind my back, speaking to my apprentice! Trying to intimidate you, no doubt. Wretched monster. More machine than man and dangerously powerful. Ever since I arrived on Dromund Kaas as an apprentice, he’s made every effort to stand in my way,” Zash angrily exclaims. “He is flesh. He can be killed,” Khem states. “Ultimately, we cannot even begin the search for Tulak Hord’s ancient power with Skotia’s rattling breath on our necks.” I tilt my head to the side, “As Khem said he can be killed, we just have to find a way to do just that.” Zash smiles nodding, “Exactly. But it will be you who will kill him. I cannot be tied to his murder. Brazen power plays make the Dark Council nervous. But nobody will believe that a mere apprentice could defeat him. It’s impossible, and that’s why it will work.” I slightly grin, “It will be my pleasure.” Zash smiles approvingly, “I’ve begun to piece together the puzzle for his destruction—but some elements have yet to fall into place. Out in the jungle, a group of slaves has recently revolted. They were working on a colossal statue that has since gone unfinished. I believe he is hiding something of great importance near this statue. Get the archaeological plans to the area from one of the slaves and contact me by holo comm,” and with that I’m dismissed.

            When I walk out I see that a man in Imperial dress is waiting for me. He slightly bows, “Darth Marr wishes to speak with you.” I tilt my head and give him a curt nod before he leads me to Marr’s chambers which is on the highest floor. The guards on either side on the door stops us from entering. “No one is allowed in,” the taller one states before nervously shuffling out of my way and bowing, I walk forward only stopping when the guard stops Khem, “He wishes to speak to her alone.” I look back at Khem and nod before looking at the guards that don’t dare to even look in my direction. As I walk closer to the door it opens of its own accord, once I’m inside the door shuts firmly. “Do not be scared child,” says a metallic voice. I look to see where the voice is coming from and see a rather large muscular man, wearing black and red armor with spikes coming from his shoulders and a rather emotionless helmet. He radiates darkness, fear and power. I quickly look away as he stands, “Come here, child.” I hesitantly obey stopping only a few feet in front of the powerful man. I nearly forget how to breathe as he walks closer and puts his gloved hand on my chin. “Look at me,” he states as he gently rises my head to look up at him. He tilts his head to the side as I’m refusing to look where his eyes are. He sighs and walks away with his gloved hands on his mask. Once he’s directly in front of his desk, I hear a hiss of air as he takes off his helmet and places it gently on the desk. I tightly close my eyes when he turns toward me, I still refuse to open them when I hear the sound of him walking back toward me. I almost jump when his ungloved hand touches my face gently.

 _'Open your eyes,'_  says my dad’s voice as I do. Short brown hair that’s just beginning to grey and the same blue eyes Talia, Thea and Cheyanne inherited. “Daddy!” I exclaim as I hug him tightly. He chuckles “Oh my sweet ladybug, how I’ve missed you. I’m sorry I frighten you, I forgot you’ve never seen me in my full armor. Come now, I have something for you.” I pull away and see that he’s holding a dark silver package, I look up at him somewhat questioningly. “It’s a birthday slash congratulations present.” I grin as he hands me the package before motioning for me to sit, which I do before carefully opening it. Once I’ve removed all of the paper away, there’s a black velvety box that has inside a beautiful silver mask. I look up at Dad slightly speechless. He smiles, “Do you like it?” I nod furiously “Of course, Daddy. It’s perfect!” He helps me put it on then motions to a mirror so I can see how I look. The silver mask covers half of my face, only leaving my mouth uncovered but when I speak, my voice sounds deeper and richer than it is. I turn and hug him again, “Thank you!” He returns the hug, “I thought it was fitting for a daughter of Darth Marr and a new Apprentice.” After a while the door opens and Khem walks in as Dad rises to meet him. “You are Tulak Hord’s Dashade assassin, Khem Val. I am Darth Marr, a Dark Council member and your mistress’ father.” Khem slightly tilts his head, “You hold my master’s lightsaber.” Dad nods once, “I do.” Khem grunts then sits down next to me just has the door opens again.

            “Ah Junebug, I have something for you as while,” Dad says as he summons a rather large package to him. I turn and see a very puzzled Jaida. “You know that wasn’t necessary, right?” she asks as she sits down on my other side. Dad chuckles, “It’s not from me if you’re wondering,” as he places the box in front of her. She gingerly opens it, to reveal two beautiful blasters, their holsters and a note. She reads the note first, slightly crying and gasping at the end, “They’re from Uncle Braden!” I tightly hug her in reassurance as she carefully picks up one of the sleek chrome finished blasters testing it in her hand before exclaiming, “They’re perfect.” Dad chuckles, “Braden did always have a good eye with weapons.” Jaida smiles through her tears and tightly hugs Dad before removing the blasters and their holsters from the box and putting them safely on her belt while removing the one that’s already there. She hands her old blaster to Dad as he puts on his helmet and gloves before opening the door to reveal Ash, Kaliyo and Mako. “Enter,” he states in his emotionless deep voice. They all hesitantly obey before stopping a few feet away from us. He rises, “Do you know you I am?” Ash nods “Yes, my lord.” I can sense Dad’s amusement “Good,” he pauses as he turns to us, “Leave us.” I can feel their fear that being left alone with him, but Jai and I rise and slightly bow.

            “Of course,” we state together before the three of us leave Dad’s chambers. Jai and I cannot help but laugh a little bit once we’re outside in the hallway, Thea and Vette join us a bit later looking a bit tired. “Where have you two been?” Jai asks. Thea sighs, “Baras needed me to oversee a delivery for him, and let’s just say that I was needed.” Vette nods “Yeah, Darth Creepy was right about one thing.” Thea chuckles in agreement before asking, “Why are we all out here?” The tall guard from earlier states, “Darth Marr is speaking privately to a few of your companions. You are free to join them now,” just as the door opens behind him, Thea nods and leads Vette inside. As I enter I can see the three of them all sitting on a couch. “Miss Djannis and Ash leave us,” Dad says making them get up silently and walk out. He continues once the door closes behind them, “Agent Ash’adath Landis keeps interesting company, but I guess Ms. Kaliyo Djannis is ‘working’ with Intelligence now, much to my displeasure. Darth Jadus, Keeper and the Minster of Intelligence all think the benefits are worth the risks of having a known anarchist work for them. Anyway now who is your companion Apprentice Thea?” Thea chuckles slightly, “This is Vette. She was a slave briefly before entering my care.” Dad nods understandingly before Thea hugs him, “Hey Dad.” Vette to look at her stunned. “That’s your father!?” she exclaims. Dad chuckles “Yes, I am their father Vette.” Then he turns to Mako, “It is nice finally put a face to the girl Braden would brag about. He loved you like a daughter. I hope you know that. In fact, I have something for you.” Just as he finishes, a door opens revealing the woman from the holo earlier, Darth Mia Talon. “Just as I have things for Thea,” she says joyfully motioning for Thea to follow her out. Dad shakes his head but just hands Mako the blaster Jai handed him before we left. Mako gasps and looks up to Jai, “You’re letting me have Braden’s blaster?” Jaida nods causing her to squeal, “Thank you!” Just as Ash and Kaliyo walk back in, Dad asks, “So what is your next tasks?”

            “Finding a bounty where the great colossus and slave revolt is,” Jai mumbles. I slightly giggle, “I have to find something to kill an un-killable man, at the same place.” Dad tilts his head to the side, “I know there is more to that but it is better if I’m ignorant, Vette and Ash?” Vette sighs, “It’s something to do with the Slave Revolt.” Dad scoffs, “I should have known Baras had something to do with it. The Sith, the Colossus is made to honor is Darth Vowrawn, a fellow Dark Council member and an ally of mine.” He’s lightly growling at the end. “Oh um, I’ve been requested to find out about a dissidence here on Kaas starting at the Colossus,” Ash says just as Thea walks out. “Looks like we’ll all be working together then,” she says with a smile. “Well then, I suggest you all get moving since you don’t want to be out in the jungles at night.” And with that we all make our leave back to where we left the speeder then ride to the Imperial outpost that’s on the other side of bridge from the slave camp. “Wow they weren’t kidding that statue is huge,” Mako and Vette exclaim before saying, “Jinx!” then breaking into giggles. “If those slaves were smart they’d have revolted before the statue is almost completed,” states an unimpressed Kaliyo, I nod in agreement. “All work together?” Thea asks after speaking with an Imperial. Jaida smiles, “Of course. Have to watch my sisters’ backs somehow.” I chuckle “They don’t stand a chance,” my fingers already giving off the cackle of Force lightning.

            The eight of us charge cross the bridge to the camp after hiding our speeders. Ash finds the nearest cover before he, Jai, Kaliyo, and Vette open fire while Thea leaps into the action with her two lavender lightsabers along with Khem, I stun the slaves coming in and Mako heals when needed. We slowly and efficiently carve a path, as I run into some remains with the plans I need and Jai finds a clue on her bounty. Jai sighs after emerging from a nearby tent “So guys, Mako and I will see you guys back at the cantina, we think we’ve found our bounty only he’s no longer here but in the city.” We all nod before I holo Zash, “Does this mean you’ve found them? You’ve found the archaeological plans?” I chuckle as I set them however to her via the holo, “Of course.” She smiles, “Fantastic. I never doubted you. Now let me see… ah yes. How clever- here’s a chamber hidden under the colossus itself! I’d bet my complete collection of Naga Sadow’s Yavin Four writings that you’ll find what we’re looking for in this chamber. There should be a hidden entrance near the colossus. It looks like Skotia has an entire underground base. You’re looking for a tablet. It is the symbol of leadership of an obscure Trandoshan cult- the lizards believe it was a gift from their deity, the Scorekeeper. Skotia stole it and uses it to exert control over his Trandoshan bodyguards. Give then their relic, and his power over them will turn to vapor.” I chuckle, “It will be done.” She grins, “Good. The plans suggest that his apprentices guard this base. I don’t doubt they hold the keys to acquiring the tablet. Best kill them all to be sure.” As the call ends Khem who’s behind me closes a fist in front of me as he says, “Command me and I will devour them.” I turn to the rest of my group, “Guess I got my next task.” Thea chuckles, “I’ll help you out I’ve basically finished with my task for Baras.”

            The entrance was easy to find then it was just going down the cave until we’ve reached the entrance to the base. Upon killing all the guards both inside the cave and at the entrance to the base we finally enter Skotia’s bunker. The first thing I must do is reach the Security Station then destroy the three monitoring systems that’s located in three separate small circular rooms. The Security Station is in the front room up on a platform above us, so as Thea, Vette and Khem fight I run up the ramps leading to it and quickly disable it before it can alert anyone. After all the guards inside the front room are dead we move to the first monitoring system’s room. When all three stations are down and I’ve collected all the cards necessary, we head to the chamber that holds the Trandoshan tablet where a large man is waiting for us. He’s quite easily defeated, but as I collect the tablet he rises only to be killed with my Force Lightning and we make our leave. We run into Ash and Kaliyo on the way to our speeders where Thea returns to the Imperial she talked to earlier, then the six of us head back to the city and turn in our tasks to our bosses before night falls.

            “I’ve recovered the Trandoshan relic,” I state as I enter Zash’s chambers. She smiles, “Then we’ve both had success in our endeavors. But the Trandoshan bodyguards are only part of Skotia’s defense. His greatest weakness is that he’s mostly machine. The rogue Sith Lord Grathan is holding a cyborg expert named Dorotsech captive. He has developed a neutralizer for me, the kind that should destroy Skotia’s cyborg elements. Tomorrow I want you to find Dorotsech, get him to tell you where the neutralizer is and then silence him.” I slightly bow, “It will be done.” She nods, “I know it will be. Grathan’s estate is in the Jungle-interrogate the scientist. With any luck, Skotia will soon be out of our way. And then we’ll be free to pursue Tulak Hord’s lost power as we please.” As we leave Khem chuckles, “Ha. The power of Tulak Hord in the hands of a child. What mockery.” I glare at him as we run a crossed Thea, Vette, Ash, and Kaliyo all inside the Sanctum. Between Ash and Thea we easily find the cantina Jaida was talking about. “Ah, there you are. I was wondering where you all were,” Jai states when she sees us. Thea groans when she sees they’re eating basically a buffet. Jai grins “Hungry, sis?” Thea nods before sliding into the seat next to Mako as Ash sit next to Jai, who rolls her eyes. “Well come on everyone. Let’s eat then we’ll head to Dad’s stronghold for some much needed sleep. Sound good?” Jaida asks as everyone starts digging into the food on the table.

            When we’ve all finished, we head outside where a large speeder is waiting for us. “Young Mistresses, I am to escort you home,” a shiny chrome protocol droid states as we approach, “There is enough room for you three and your companions to travel in comfort.” Thea chuckles “Thank you, T1.” T1 bows before stating “I live to serve you, young Mistress.” Then he turns to me, “It is a pleasure to see you again, young Mistress Allura.” Somewhat shocked, “Th-thank you, T1.” It nods then Ash and T1 helps all us get inside the speeder. “How does T1 know who I am?” I whisper to Jai as we go. She chuckles, “He was Dad’s ship droid when you were taken. Dad switched him to this because he kept being ‘unprofessional’ after we lost you.” I nod distractedly as we approach the Marr Stronghold, which basically is a floating mansion. Vette whistles at the sight as Mako exclaims “Wow, this place is amazing!” Vette chuckles, “That’s an understatement,” slapping Mako lightly on the back. “If I lived here I’d probably never leave,” Kaliyo states in an almost bored tone, “Tell me you have something worth stealing in this place.” Thea smirks, “Of course we do. But it’s impossible for anyone to steal.” Making the group chuckle as the speeder goes to land. In the front there is a huge platform, large enough to land a couple shuttles and a couple rather small ships on. There is a walkway leading up to the entrance that has green grass, flowers, trees, and water features. It’s the most colorful place I’ve seen on the planet. The inside is just as remarkable, the entry way is large with two curved staircases leading up to a balcony that overlooks the massive library. Chrome bookcases line the walls holding a mixture of old books and holocrons, while on the balcony is a sitting area.

            “Welcome to your home away from home, Luna,” Jaida says wrapping an arm around me. Thea chuckles then turns to address T1, “Could you show our companions where they can stay and freshen up, T1?” It bows “I’ll do so at once, young Mistress,” before turning towards everyone else, “If you’d please follow me, gentleman and ladies, I’ll show you to your chambers.” Mako, Kaliyo, Vette, Ash, and Khem all follow him leaving the three sisters alone. “Well, I was wondering when you were getting here,” a voice says from the balcony. I look up to see Matt leaning on the railing smirking. “Hey Matt,” Jaida and Thea say together before looking at each other. “We’ll leave you to show Luna to her room,” Thea says before they face me. “See you in the morning, sis. Have a good night sleep,” Jai says as she gives me a hug. “Yeah, and don’t stay up to long talking,” Thea begins as Jai walks walking away, “We’re going to have a long day tomorrow.” I chuckle and nod before giving her a hug “I love you too, sis. Goodnight!” She rolls her eyes before following Jaida up the stairs. “So I guess that just leaves you and me, Lune,” Matt says once they’re gone. I narrow my eyes at him, “I’m a little too old for that nickname, Prin.” He chuckles “I could say the same, now come up here and I’ll show you around.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	7. Darths

=-=-=-=-=-=

            “So, that’s the Marr estate,” Matt says once he’s done showing me around, “Of course there is one place I haven’t shown you yet. It happens to be my favorite place on the whole planet.” I roll my eyes at him, “For some reason I don’t find that surprising.” He narrows his eyes at me, “Come on then if you don’t believe me,” then turns down a hallway we haven’t explored yet and I grudgingly follow him even though it’s getting late. “So what do you think?” he asks smugly. The room is beautiful and peaceful, almost like a secret garden. He chuckles at my expression, then motions to follow him as he so deeper inside. I swallow but follow him until he stops at a bench and sits down, “This is the center of the estate. I asked Marr why, he chuckled and said this is where he fell in love. He tried to recreate as best he could than made sure it would always be the center.” I smile, “When my parents would have any sort of argument, they’d always could in here to fix it. I never could understand why, but now it makes sense.”

            We stay there in silence awhile before he walks me to my room. “I’m glad you’re back,” Matt says as we arrive at my door, he pauses then kisses my cheek “Goodnight, Luna.” Slightly stunned, I manage to smile at him, “Goodnight, Matt.” He gives me a soft smile with a wink before turning and walking away. I go inside my room blushing, then stop once I see my room. The walls are painted with the crystal canyons and mountains one could see from our house on Chandrila, at sunset so the sky a mixture of blue, pink, yellow, purple, and orange with hints of gold and silver. I can even hear the waterfall. The refresher is much the same, however at night with two full moons and the stars. I smile to myself, before changing into my pajamas then sitting down on my bed to meditate on today, smiling when I sense everyone around me, I’m so happy to be home again.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

            I get up on my own, to use to needing to get up before my master required me. After a quick shower, mostly to remind myself I’m free, I dress and wander to the kitchen. “Good morning, young mistress Allura,” T1 states when he sees me enter, “Breakfast will be ready shortly, though I do have to tell you that Agent will not be joining you. He,” the droid pauses, “had some business to take care of.” I raise an eyebrow at that but nod and head to the dining room where T1 delivers my breakfast, I thank him with a smile. “I thought you’d with be with Ash, Kaliyo” state as Kaliyo walks in after everyone else. She looks at me confused, “Isn’t he here?” I shake my head as T1 answers her, “Apologies, but he left after I showed you to your rooms.” Jaida’s head jerks up, “He’s been gone all night?” T1 shuffles, “I, um, told him I’d stay to return him here after he left the cantina. He and his company left together.” I close my eyes then open them to flick between Kaliyo and Jai, who both have seemed to become frozen in place until someone’s holo chimes. It’s apparently Jai’s because she takes it out and sets it on the table before answering it and Ash appears. He looks around at everyone before looking back at Jai, “Good morning!” Jai doesn’t even look at him, he groans, “What’s everyone’s next assignment?” I look at Jai but it’s Mako who answers, “We have to go to Grathan’s estate.” I slightly smile at that, “So do I.”

            “Same here,” Thea adds, Ash grins, “So it looks like we’ll be working together then, because our assignment is in the same place.” Kaliyo and Jai cross their arms but Kaliyo says, “Oh really? When were you planning on telling me that…” Ash swallows, “Watcher called me last night to get the remaining information we’ll need,” he pauses as he looks behind him then a pair of arms wrap around him, he groans then looks apologetically at Jai, “I’ll meet you all at the Wall,” then the hands turn off the holo. I look up at Jai, who’s eyes are tightly closed when she opens them she looks up at Thea and I with a smile, _“I’m fine. It wasn’t his choice.”_ I sigh but I can feel her honesty, so I nod as Thea says, “Are you all ready to see a wall!” Vette and Mako look at each other before breaking into giggles, Kaliyo just looks bored, and the Dashade just grunts. “That’s just get this over with,” Jaida and I say at the same time. We go outside while it’s still night in the perpetual rain, where T1 is waiting already with a large speeder, “I will be taking you wherever you need to, young mistresses.”

            All I’m going to say about the wall is that Grathan had to be scared of something to build it. True to his word a very unhappy Ash was waiting for us near the speeders, Thea, Jai, and I all looked at each as we could feel his disgust as he walked up, “Hey ladies, Khem, there’s a man who wants to speak with us.” We nod and Ash leads us to a hooded Sith “Ah, you come, good. I am the apprentice and voice of Darth Charnus. I speak in his name, and I would bargain for your services.” Thea is the one who responds, “Oh, and why does this require such secrecy, Sandor.” The eyes of the Sith quickly glances up and he smirks “Thea, I heard you’re at my level now. Never thought I’d see the day that you’d be the apprentice to your father’s biggest rival.” Thea smirks, “Baras’ power structure is more rewarding than Father’s.” Sandor chuckles, “I’ll speak more to you later Thea. I require individuals capable of gaining prestige in a society weaned on secrecy and madness. Individuals who can earn… respect, if not love. I need infiltrators to eliminate an enemy of the Sith. You would serve well,” he pauses when I growl, “Our enemy is the Order of Revan—a cult of fools hidden at every stratum of Imperial society.” My growl stops immediately at the name Revan as he continues, “For years, the Revanite heretics have secretly recruited military officers, powerful Sith, wealthy mercenaries—anyone who can add to their power.”

            “So let me guess, you want us to join?” Jaida says interrupting him but he smiles and nods “Yes. Instead of following the Emperor and his Dark Council, the Revanites follow a long-dead Sith Lord tainted by Jedi ways.” I scoff at ‘tainted,’ thankfully Sandor is to focused on Jai and Thea to notice anything I do, but then again in his eyes I’m a just a slave who’s getting a taste of power not the sister of the two women he can’t take his eyes off of. “If you can uncover the Revanite leader’s identity for us, my master will reveal him to the Dark Council. His destruction would be assured. All you have to do is join the cult. I can get you inside, but you must earn their trust.” Thea nods, “Of course.” Sandor smiles and hands tokens to Thea, Jaida, Ash and myself then continues, “They have a camp in the jungles. Earn an audience with their leader. When you have seen his face, return here and you shall have your reward,” we nod then walk away. “So shall we go see these Revanites then?” Jai asks we all look where he was pointing and sigh as Thea says, “Might as well.” We have T1 drive us over there, where a hooded man stops us, “Did you lose your way in the jungle? You have my sympathies, but we can’t help. We have no food or water to offer. There’s nothing for you here, and strangers are not welcome in this place. You’d best be going.” Thea just shakes her head a shows him the token, then motions for us to do the same.

           “Ah, you do have the token. Someone must have had great faith in you to send you our way. Welcome to the Order of Revan, initiate. Welcome to your new life. This place is our haven, built by the Master and protected by the faithful. Here, we leave our duties to the Empire behind. This is where the Master guides us in the mysteries of Revan-the one who begin a Jedi, but grew into a Sith… and then something more.” He chuckles when he sees our confusion, “As a Jedi, Revan was a warrior who slaughtered armies. As a Sith, Revan was a teacher who trained a thousand dark apprentices. Eventually Jedi and Sith both turned on Revan. But instead of being destroyed, Revan was reborn. Revan was stripped of power, stripped of life, of memory—and left to rot. And still, Revan relearned the ways of the Force. The reborn Revan destroyed Jedi and Sith and came to Dromund Kaas. Although Revan’s life ended here, the Master preserved that life so that we may learn from it. Revan mastered the light side and the dark side—war and peace. We seek to walk the same path. Take part in our rituals. Learn Revan’s path to greatness. Succeed, and you earn the right to join us.” We look at each other before saying together, “Then we look forward to learning.” The man smiles, “Around you, you’ll find your new teachers—Revanites who have spent their lives recovering the works of Darth Revan. Speak to them. Complete the tasks you are given. When you are through, return to me, and the Master will give you your final lessons.”

           We nod and walk to a Revanite who motioned for us, “Come here. Come closer. You are among the initiates who wish to join our order—and this is good. But tell me something: You are here because of the Order of Revan. Are you ready to die for us?” We all look at each other, “I’m afraid we don’t quite understand,” Thea states. The man nods, “Consider carefully, for every Revanite must face a trial of death—just as Revan died at the hands of Jedi and Sith. Death freed Revan, left him unbound from all oaths and promises. It paved his road to rebirth. Will death free you from your past?” At our hesitant nods, he smiles “Before us is a path. Beyond the path is a cave—a cave dedicated to Darth Revan. Initiates fall on the path. Initiates are torn apart by things inside the cave. But initiates who reach the end are reborn. Remade.” We look at each other once again before nodding and the man chuckles, “Go. Free yourselves from the life you’ve made. The petty choices, the mistakes, the oaths sworn—all of it will be washed away.” And with that he leaves us. I swallow “Come on, let’s follow Revan’s path.” The path is rather easy to follow, and not a single beast attacks us on our journey to the cave but the cave itself is a different story.

           There’s a feeling of being watched everywhere I turn. I can feel the Force as if it’s tangible and it drags me toward a statue of a hooded man wearing a mask, Revan. I swallow as our group walks closer, and my sisters and I walk even closer before everyone kneels in front of him. As I kneel, fire appears to our sides and behind us, blocking our companions from helping or us from escaping. Then a man dressed exactly like Revan, who feels vaguely familiar, rises from the other side of the flames and walks towards us though the fire before everything goes dark. When I reopen my eyes, we are back at the Revanite camp and the man who sent us to that cave is sitting nearby with a large grin, “You return. Dripping with the blood of the womb, you are reborn.” I groan as I sit up from the hospital bed I’m on, feeling rather well-rested, he sees my confusion, “Your old life, everything you were—all of it is dead, buried inside that cave.” I nod, “What was that cave. It was…” I stop remembering the familiar man who walked through the fire, “strange.” He chuckles, “Darth Revan’s shrine. Every piece of Revan’s life that we’ve recovered is in that cave. It’s the last thing initiates see before dying. Tell me how it feels. Your obligations have vanished, your past no longer burdens you… how does it feel to see the world reborn?” Thea’s the one who answers, “Like the power of the Force flows through me.” You’ve done well. And I’m proud that you’re begun your new life as a Revanite—choosing allegiance to us first of all. Take this gift to guide you in your new life. It will remind you of what you’ve become. Leave now, and may the Force make you strong.”

           A pureblood female Sith motions for us next, “Come forward. Speak to me. We’re all students of Darth Revan, and I enjoy the company of initiates. I remember when I was like you. I remember my trials and the joy of killing in the Master’s name. You’re so fortunate.” My heart freezes as she talks about killing as if it was the joy of life, so I’m only half listening when she continues, “I’m Ladra. Once the personal assassin of a Sith Lord. I am now the serene protector of the Master and his students. I contemplate Revan’s teachings as I execute intruders and heretics. But I also guide initiates and help determine their trials. Every Revanite’s initiation includes a trial of the past—a rite to bind the initiate to Revan. Your rite will be very special. You will find the mask of Darth Revan—what he wore after becoming Sith. It’s powerful symbol of his greatness, long lost to us. The mask is in a collection of antiquities possessed by my former teacher, the Sith Lord Grathan. It must be freed from that heretic. Rescued in a rain of blood and death!” she exclaims, “Than I can give it a place of honor in the compound, so every Revanite can see it. Speak to Torrun, our curator. He’ll give you the spiritual guidance you need and tell you where the mask is. When your journey’s done, bring the mask to me. Good luck. Welcome the peace that comes with serving the Master.” We nod, thankful to get away from her, and go find Torrun. He is quite easily to find, studying scrolls in a tent not far for Ladra. His droid alerts him to our presence, ‘// T9-N9 alert = strangers approaching //’ making him look up from his work. He sighs moving away his work and standing, “What’ve we got here? I wasn’t expecting a visit from any initiates—but you’re welcome to stay and talk, in any case. I’m Torrun, devoted servant of the Master and student of Revan. What can I do for you?”

           “Hello, we are searching for Darth Revan’s mask,” I state with a slight smile, _relic gathering_ , “We were told you can help.” He groans “So, Ladra sent you. She wants me to ritually prepare you for contact with Revan’s mask, eh? A pointless ceremony. Ladra’s devoted to the Revanites. She’s also obsessed with that mask. Says it talks to her! She wants the mask to represent everything Revan ever was, but he wasn’t just Sith. Before his rebirth, he was both Sith and Jedi.” I grimace as Ash responds, “I could tell from talking to Ladra that she’s lost her mind,” the others nod in agreement. Torrun nods sadly, “I’m glad you noticed. There is a fine line between worship and mindless obsession. It’s tempting to seek answers in material objects. Ladra will use the mask to teach that Revan was a being of only darkness. I don’t want that mask becoming our order’s sole focus. Bring it to me. I’ll keep it safe among a few like-minded scholars.” I narrow my eyes at him, so he clarifies, “I not do not want the mask for myself. I have no use for it—except for what it represents.” _Revan’s darkness…_ “I’m sure Ladra promised a grand reward for the mask. I can’t match it, but I can promise your initiation will proceed smoothly.” _He really just doesn’t want her to tarnish Revan’s name,_ I glance back at her and she’s laughing fanatically, I swallow looking back at the scholar, _I don’t blame him._ I give him a reassuring smile, “We’ll do what we can first we must find it.”

           ‘// T9-N9 reliquary database + activated // Mask of Revan + contained in a secure vault in estate of Lord Grathan //’ Torrun’s droid beeps at his master’s nod. Torrun looks up at us, “I don’t have to tell you to be careful, but… may the Force be with you. May it keep you strong and guide your return.” We all nod then return to T1 to return us to the wall where we continue on our original assignments finally entering into the Sith Lord’s estate. As if his wall wasn’t enough, he as acolytes, apprentices, guards, and droids to stop anyone from entering his estate, though they don’t do to well against five blasters, three lightsabers, a vibrosword, a blaster rifle, and a sniper rifle, not even including my lightning. There is a trail of bodies by the time we reach where Thea and Vette need to go, as Khem and I spilt to go speak with the scientist. Khem and I kill the guards inside the Cybernetics lab with ease before entering where the scientist, Dorotsech, is. I can hear his pleas as we enter, “Please tell me Lord Zash sent you. Please. I can’t stand it here any longer. I don’t want to die!” I internally groan, _then you shouldn’t have worked with Sith! It only ends in death._ Wisely I keep my mouth shut, just giving him a pointed look making him swallow, “I finished what Lord Zash ordered. My finest work yet—though I don’t quite see what use of it is. Lord Zash commissioned this weapon against cyborgs—thing is most cyborgs are only ten percent machine. You’d need someone at least fifty percent machine for the neutralizer to do any real damage.” I smirk, _go thing my target is more than that then,_ “Thank you for the warning, I’ll keep it in mind.” He swallows, and I can tell he’s thankful I didn’t give him more information, “If you want it take it. It’s only a prototype, but I guess it’ll work if there’s one droid you really want to bash. It’s in the lab building, can’t be missed. But Grathan wouldn’t let me at the power cells I needed to power it. You’ll need to steal those off his droids.” I nod, “I’m supposed to keep you quiet, and I think you know what that means.”

            “No, please! Zash said she’d free me. I have a wife and children and an astromech droid… I have to live!” he exclaims. “Ha. Sniveling creature. Not even worth devouring,” Khem says behind me. “Please. Look, I’m an inventor, right? A damn good inventor. You let me live, I’ll invent you something. Whatever you want.” _Hmmm, whatever I want…_ “Hmmm, you may be of use to me yet. You have a deal, but you now work for me, got it?!” He nods frantically. “Good, you will find the path to the camp outside the wall safe from Grathan’s forces. You will go to the camp and look for a droid designated T1-K1. You will go to him and tell him you work for Lady Allura and he’ll take care of you. Understand?” He nods, “Thank you, mistress.” I close my eyes, “Don’t give me cause to rethink this. Now go,” then he runs as fast as he can out of the building. Behind me I hear Khem chuckle and I sigh, _I never going to get used to that._ Then Khem and I exit rejoining our group.

            Thankfully between the cybernetics lab and the main compound there are enough droids to disable so that I get plenty of power cells for the device, then we enter the main compound. We clear out the hallway leading to the lift before letting it take us down to the next floor where I start feeling pulled to the left hallway which I ignore more focused on finding that device. When we defeat everyone in that first room, Ash and Kaliyo spilt off going to the right hallway as we continue to the hallway a crossed from the lift. When we reach the dead end, Thea and Vette separate going to the left and Jaida, Mako, Khem and I going right until the first room on the right and the two girls enter. Where the device is kept is at the end of the hallway, and after clearing the room I disable the electrical field protecting the device, which alerts Grathan’s Security droids that Khem and I destroy with ease, then taking the neutralizer and exiting the room rejoining Jaida, Mako and a carbonize person. I give Jaida a strange look causing her to shrug before we return to the main room where Ash and Kaliyo are waiting and I feel that pull again this time following it.

           It leads me to a locked door causing me to look at the others who are looking at me confused, I shrug then Ash goes to open the door. When the door opens and I have to stifle my gasp, up many steps is Revan’s mask. I hesitantly walk into the room, looking for defenses, before walking straight to the mask. Someone from behind me shouts a word of warning, but all I can hear is a voice saying, _“Allura.”_ As I get closer the mask starts vibrating until I’m directly in front of it then starts shaking uncontrollably. I hear shouts and fighting but I can’t look away from the mask, until the shaking stops and it flies into my hand and I collapse.

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

When I awake I’m standing in a field. _“Hello,”_ a familiar man’s voice says then a figure appears in front of me, wearing the same robes as the man in the cave minus the mask. _“I have been waiting for you.”_ My eyes widen, _“Revan!”_ He smiles, “ _Yes, and you are Allura Draé Marr. Light and Dark, much like me. Your path will be difficult, but your fate will be better than mine but you will suffer more pain than I.”_ He looks at me kindly, _“The Force will be with you always.”_

_:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:~:_

           “Allura, are you okay,” I hear Jaida exclaim. I sit up quickly looking around, I’m once again in a medical tent. I groan then look at Jaida who looks very scared, “What happened?” Her eyes widen and she looks at Ash who is sitting next to her looking worried. “We were hoping you could tell us,” he states after a while, “What do you remember?” I close my eyes, “I remember entering the room where the mask was. Feeling like it was calling to me. Watching it shake until suddenly it was in my hands, after that everything went dark.” I stop at that not wanting to reveal that I saw him, Revan. Jaida and Mako look at each other worriedly as Ash says, “You lost consciousness. We tried to take the mask from you but you wouldn’t let it go, so I picked you up and carried you here. We haven’t been here long though if you are worried.” Then suddenly Thea and Vette run into the tent, “What happened?” Jai, Mako and Ash share a look before saying, “Revan’s mask.” I groan, “Can we please just take this to the camp,” motioning to the object that’s still in my hand. My sisters share a worried look before nodding. T1 takes us to the camp again where we return to Torrun, and I quietly hand him the mask before walking off to sit down but I hear Thea say, “Be careful with that, it did something to her.”

           They motion me back over to speak with a bald man, “More initiates? Huh. The compound’s getting less secure all the time. Still, I suppose the Master knows what he’s doing… and if you follow the ways of Revan, we’ll judge your worth. Revan didn’t work alone. Revan had allies—all walks of life. We’re no different. You want to join us, you need to face the men and women who got here first and who’ve proved that they’re loyal to the Master.” He smirks, “You need to show those in the Master’s inner circle that you understand Revan’s teachings. They’ll ask questions. You’ll answer. If they’re not satisfied, they’ll abandon the tests of wisdom and begin to test your strength. Revan didn’t suffer the weak. Your pilgrimage starts in the jungle—you’ll find your first guide there. He’ll determine whether your worth sending on to the rest. Be ready for anything initiate. The jungle’s dangerous, and so are the true Revanites.”

           The first is rather difficult to find but we do. “So. You have come. You who would join the Order of Revan. I am Morrun Dokaas, lord of beasts. I am Revanite, and I am Sith. What do you say to me?” the Chagrian male says as we approach. “It is an honor to meet you, my lord,” Thea states with a slight head bow. “Interesting. For decades, I have served the Master. He found me when I was a larva and saw that I was strong in the Force. Against the Empire’s traditions, he trained me. This is the way of Revan—to teach all species the path to power. Now you will answer a question—and you will answer well, or face the claws of my pets. Why do you think Revan trained aliens in the ways of the Sith? Why did Revan offer power to all seekers?” Thea closes her eyes, “Revan knew that servants are more useful when they’re powerful.” Morrun nods, “You answer well. You answer wisely. You speak like a true Revanite. You proceed on your pilgrimage and seek worth in the eyes of another.” Thea smiles, “Thank you.” He nods, “Seek the mercenary called Ceta Farr as she teaches her soldiers. Then shall your trial continue.” We all nod before we turn and walk away.

           “Takan! Have some of the men head into the city. They’ve earned a break from training,” says a Mandalorian woman to a man next to her. “Yes, Commander!” the man, Takan, says before walking off. “It’s good to see you alive—not everyone makes it past Morrun,” Ceta says as we approach her, “Raymon contacted me from the base—said you wanted to join our society. Is that true?” Jaida nods, “It’s true. We are seeking the approval of the inner circle.” She smirks, “I’m call Ceta Farr. I teach these mercenaries how to fight. My services to the Master is a matter of honor. Centuries ago, my clan fought Revan when we invaded the Republic with the rest of the Mandalorians. It was our privilege to battle Jedi. We lost the war over Malachor Five—but that was a privilege, too. It’s out of respect for Revan that I agreed to join the Master.” Jai nods, “Mandalorians honor their foes—respect a hard-earned victory.” Ceta looks at Jai carefully, “You’re not Mandalorian.” Jai shakes her head, looking at me and Thea, “Our uncle and grandparents were.” Ceta looks at the three of us, “Clan?” Jaida looks down and Thea answers, “Draé.” Ceta looks at her surprised but nods then looks at Ash, “I serve the order to ensure Revan’s name isn’t forgotten. Revan was a warrior, a leader, and deserves to be remembered. Since you’re not bound by honor, how do I know you won’t sully the Dark Lord’s memory? What can you do for the order in Revan’s name?”

           “I’ll learn all I can about Revan’s past,” I state bringing Ceta’s attention to me, she nods. “The order has enough warriors. You might be able to serve. You’ll need to speak to one more person before you head back to the compound. Find Major Pathel he oversees security on the Wall.” I nod then we return once again to the Wall, hearing her say, “Glory to Mandalore… and glory to our Master.” We find Major Pathel easily, without anyone pointing us to him. “Come on over—there’s nothing to trouble us here, and we can speak freely,” he exclaims when we walk to him, “I’m Major Pathel, at your service. It’s always wonderful to meet new initiates—The Order of Revan needs all the dedicated young people it can get.” Kaliyo says, “You’re awfully cheerful, aren’t you?” He chuckles, “A necessary precondition of living on the Wall, I think. To keep healthy out here, one needs spirit! I don’t know how your other meeting went, but I like to conduct these interviews informally. No point making your life difficult, eh? Quite a few initiates—young officers, acolytes and the like—think our ‘secret society’ will help them become Moffs or Dark Lords. You’re not like that, I presume?” Ash chuckles looking at Jaida “No, we prefer to earn it ourselves not be given it.” He nods grinning, “Good. Not every initiate realizes that advancement in the Revanites does not guarantee advancement in the Empire—nor how dangerous being a Revanite really is.” I look of to where Sandor is standing in the distance, _oh I think we do,_ as he continues, “The Dark Council seeks to root us out. So how do we respond? How do we answer the Empires accusations of heresy?” Ash smirks, “We move secretly. We manipulate those in power.” Pathel smiles and nods, “Exactly. We work in the shadows to reform the Empire—but we don’t betray its ideals. That’s all I needed to make my judgement. I’m going to send a message to the compound. Raymon will be waiting for you.”

           “So you’ve finished the pilgrimage?” Raymon, the bald man, states as we approach, “Not bad. I don’t know what happened out there—it’s none of my business-but the inner circle approves of your initiation.” Ash smirks, “How often do initiates fail?” Raymon chuckles, “Honestly? If you can survive the pilgrimage, you’re probably a worthy initiate. But a lot of initiates don’t survive at all. You did good in this trial. Now, you’ll have to find someone else to show you the next stage of the journey.” Thea smirks, “excellent. My initiation will be over soon.” He nods, “Good luck. Every step brings you closer to the Master.” We return to the first man, the one who stopped us, “Well. You really made it, didn’t you? I’ve been hearing about your progress—hearing about your trials. Your initiation hasn’t been an easy one. But you met the challenges and showed you can walk Revan’s path. Now you may undergo the final rite. The master will complete your lessons, and you’ll be welcomed as a full member of the Order of Revan. This is a great privilege. The Master reveals himself to no one outside the order. You may go to the Master in his chamber. He will be waiting for you. Listen to him. Obey him. Through the Master, you will know the path of Revan.”

           We were led to a dark empty tent that only had a holo terminal. Once all of us were inside the tent door closed and a holo of a masked being appeared on the holo. “You who have died and been reborn—stand before me now. You who have reclaimed the ancient past—stand before me now. You who have demonstrated power and wisdom to my followers—look upon the Master of the Order of Revan. This is the end of your initiation and the beginning of your true journey. You will walk the path of Revan forevermore. The enemies of the order will force you to move in shadows. But we shall keep your secrets safe—as you shall keep ours,” then suddenly the image disappears, and a feminine voices says, “The time for subterfuge is over. Know me for who I am,” as a woman approaches us, “I apologize for the deception, and for not meeting you sooner—but you must know how badly the dark council wants me dead. The Order of Revan threatens everything the Dark Council prizes.”

           “Why did you found the order in the first place?” Thea asks. “I stumbled upon the mysteries of Revan on Korriban, when I became a Sith. That started me down a terrible path. Revan came to Dromund Kaas after being reborn. Some believe Revan died at the hands of out Emperor. I believe otherwise. I believe Revan overthrew the Emperor and has sat secretly on the throne for three centuries. Aside from our order, only the Dark Council Knows the truth.” Jaida scoffs, “You really think Revan replaced the Emperor?” The Master nods, “I do. It’s the only way the puzzle pieces fit. I have heard whispers in the Citadel. For decades, the Emperor has been in seclusion: The Dark Council no longer speaks with him. The only explanation is this: The Dark Council betrayed their leader and locked Emperor Revan away, seizing power for themselves. They seek to silence us because we know. My agents tell me that you met with a Sith name Sandor—a man who seek to destroy the Revanites. End his threat. Go to Sandor and tell him that you met the Revanite leader. Tell him that the leader is his own master, Darth Charnus. I ‘obtained’ the Sith amulet from Charnus,” she says as she hands it to Thea, “Give it to Sandor. He’ll believe you stole it from his master while among the Revanites. They will turn against each other. When this is done, though…when you’ve spoken to Sandor… you cannot return here. Sandor must never suspect your true allegiance. You must walk the path of Revan on your own. The path to power—the path neither Jedi nor Sith. May the force be with you. Mat it make you strong.”

           On the way to the wall once again we all reached a mutual decision on what to do. “Ah, you’ve returned from having your ears filled with lies by the Revanites. I do not envy you the experience,” Sandor says as we get off the speeder, “Tell me now: Did you find what we need? Did you see the face of the leader?” Thea nods, “It was a man. I couldn’t learn his name, but he wore this amulet,” as she hands it to him. “Oh? Perhaps that will be enough. A symbol of rank, or affiliation, or…” he stops as he looks at it and his eyes widen, “This. I know this amulet! How did you obtain it?” Thea’s eyes widen, “It was in the Master’s tent. Sandor, what is wrong?” He shakes his head, “My apologies, Lady Thea. It’s just that this is my master’s amulet. Speak to no one of this. I will deal with my master myself.” Thea gasps covering her mouth with her hand but nods, “Of course I won’t. But this heresy cannot continue.” He nods “I agree, but that is all I can say for now.” We all give him a curt nod before returning to the speeder then returning, at last, to Dromund Kaas and the Citadel minus Jaida, Mako and their carbonite person.

           “Not a moment too soon, Apprentice. Tell me we were successful. Tell me you have the tech we need to destroy Skotia,” Lord Zash begins as Khem and I enter, her back to us. I roll my eyes, “I have the prototype.” She turns, “Fantastic. Magnificent. Perfect. Then the time to do the deed is now. Skotia is in his chambers as we speak. Be ready—even with the power you have over him, he will be a frightful sight.” She practically bouncing, as Khem says, “The little Sith and I will feast.” I chuckle up at him, “That we will, Khem, that we will.” Zash looks at him curiously, “Set your nerves of cortosis; turn your fear into hatred. Remember—Skotia stands between us and glory.” I smirk, “I feel as though I’ve lived my whole life for this moment.” _An understatement really but who was she to know._ She smiles, “Good. Now, listen closely—this is how you will kill Skotia. The relic you found under the colossus is key to Skotia’s power over his Trandoshan bodyguards. Go to Skotia’s chamber and show them the relic. The Trandoshan should stand down, or attack him, or something—the confusion should be enough. This is the first step. With the bodyguards gone, you can get close enough to Skotia to use the prototype you stole from Grathan’s. But be mindful—Skotia may be more machine than man, but he’s no weakling in the Force. Killing him will still be a challenge.” I chuckle, “It wouldn’t be fun if it wasn’t.” Zash chuckles “Oh, I wish I could be there to see the contortions on Skotia’s malformed face when you destroy him,” she says dreamily until something beeps, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I’m due to make an appearance at a party in the Nexus Room cantina. Meet me there when you’re done.”

           Skotia’s chambers are a crossed from Baras’, _probably another reason she wants him dead…_ “Let’s get this over with, shall we?” I ask Khem as we reach the Darth’s door making the Dashade grunt. I sigh then head inside, the man-machine is sitting at his desk with his Trandoshan bodyguards on either side in front of the desk. “My master, the soft-skinned one, the toy of Zash approaches,” the one to my right says as I enter. “I see,” Skotia simply states, clearly irritated with his ’bodyguards.’ “What would you have us do, my master?” the same one asks, _if they survive his I might ask them their names._ “Nothing—yet,” he states, “What makes this slave so bold as to enter my chambers? Tell me, slave, are you insane or do you have a death wish?” I chuckle, “I do actually, yours…” I say with a slight smirk. “Heh. Skeesk?” he says looking at the one who’s been speaking. “Yes, my master,” Skeesh replies. “Kill her.” Skeesh nods, “It will be out pleasure, my master.” I scoff, “I believe this belongs to you,” as I remove the tablet. “The tablet! It has the tablet!” Skeesh exclaims, and I’m a bit hurt at being call it… “Skeesh, my brother, what should we do?” the other asks, clearly confused. _Well, Zash got one thing right._ “It has the tablet. We must obey,” his brother replies, and I look down at it, the thing that made these two into slaves. They both bow to me, and Stokia states, “Heh. Clever. Zash must have stayed up many a might to think of that one. I suppose you’ll be sending my bodyguards away now. Or maybe you’ll order them to kill me?” I narrow my eyes at him, “I will do no such thing, Skotia. I will however ask them to let me handle this so that they,” I hand the brothers the tablet, “can return had to their people and be free.” I look at both of the Trandoshans, touching their minds, _“Let me do this for you. He has dishonored us both, but let me fight this battle.”_ The brothers look at each other before nodding and walking off protectively holding their tablet. Skotia stands now, “You shouldn’t have done that. The bodyguards—they’re nothing. Show,” as he rolls his shoulders, “But you subverted my authority—took my slaves from me,” I growl at the word slave getting angrier by the second as he walks menacingly around the desk, “And that—makes me angry. And killing you—will be over too soon.” _Same here, bud._ I can feel the tickle that lets me now that my purple Force lightning is surrounding me. He looks off then looking at me sharply, “No. I think you’re going to have to suffer first,” then his hands and eyes glow red and I smirk, _this will be fun indeed._

           He launches to attack, igniting his red lightsaber mid leap, his blade crossing mine as soon as he lands. He growls and I duck in time to miss Skotia’s next blow and allow Khem an opening to cut some of his cybernetics. I turn my turn into turn so now I’m behind him and I take the opportunity to sever his connection to several implants on his back, as Khem deals a blow to Skotia’s face making him spit out blood. Taking his distract I use the prototype, and the fight doesn’t last much longer as both Khem and I land blows to his chest a back. The prototype making all of his implants to overload, causing electricity to encompass his entire body, leaving him screaming on the ground. “What is this? How… did you… Zash! Zash! You’ve killed me……” I growl my anger only rising, “How does it feel to be killed by a slave, Skotia?” He grunts, “Mindless… you don’t know what Zash can do. Think-think of how many years she must have spent plotting my death. She will kill you. Just like…she’s killed… me…” as his life slips away. I scoff, “I know. I’ll be ready and waiting.” Then I turn walking out of my Master’s new chambers with Khem behind me.

           The party Zash is at is in one of the private rooms filled with gossiping Sith Lords. Zash is easy to spot as she’s the only one not enjoying the party. “Well, when I heard she’d taken up with a Mandalorian. I was scandalized, just scandalized!” a female Sith Lord exclaims at Zash’s table. “A Mandalorian! Does nobody value Sith blood these days?” a male Sith Lord states, I roll my eyes. “I know. I know. Don’t you think so, Zash?” Behind me Khem says, “These prattling creatures call themselves Sith? The legacy of Tulak Hord is lost.” I nod, silently agreeing with his statement, _even the Jedi are better than this._ “I’m sorry, will you excuse me? I need to have a quick chat with my apprentice,” Zash says hurriedly. The woman says, “If you must. Now, as I was saying…” turning back to the man. “Thank the Emperor you’ve arrived,” Zash exclaims, “It doesn’t matter how much one drinks—these parties are just dull dull dull dull dull. I hope you’ve come to cheer me up.” I chuckle, “The plan worked perfectly.” Zash smiles “He’s dead, then. Excellent. You have performed magnificently, Apprentice. None of this would’ve been possible without you,” just as her holo chimes. She answers in and a man appears, “Lord Zash.”

           “Darth Thanaton! I’m honored,” Zash exclaims. I bite my lip, “Don’t let me interrupt you.” She looks at me, “Don’t go anywhere just yet, apprentice. This call won’t take long, and I have some further instructions for you. As I said, my lord, I’m honored, but why call me?” The holo man growls slightly “You have nerve, Zash—nerve. But I thought you were smarter.” I have to keep myself from laughing when she says, “With all respect, Darth Thanaton, I don’t know what you’re talking about.” His eyes narrow, “Don’t play ignorant with me, Zash. Skotia’s dead, and you killed him.” My jaw tightens, refraining from correcting him, as Zash says, “Skotia? Dead? That’s the first I’ve heard of it. When did this happen?” I can feel the man anger through the holo, “Just now, Zash—and you know it. What did you expect to gain? His position? His title? You know it doesn’t work that way. Where’s your discretion!” Zash scoffs, “Discretion! I’ve been at this party for ages. I may have had a little much to drink, but I’m fairly certain I haven’t murdered anyone.” I close my eyes, _best not think about that now,_ as she continues, “Though I have always fancied Skotia’s chambers—so much more shelf space.” Let out a little chuckle at that, _I knew it!_ “Zash! I don’t want to have this conversation by holo. Report to my chambers immediately.” Zash inhales “Yes, Darth Thanaton. It will be my pleasure.” I look at her slightly impressed after the call’s ended. She smirks, “Give me time to speak with Thanaton and then meet me in Darth Skotia’s chambers. And don’t worry—you’ve played your part, now it’s time for me to play mine. We did it, apprentice,” then she walks away.

           After wandering around Kaas City, Khem and I return to Skotia’s chambers where two men are investigating where Skotia died. “There! There she is! It’s Lord Zash’s apprentice. Surely she knows,” the one investigating the floor says as we enter. The other scoffs his back to us, “She wouldn’t tell us if she did.” From beside me, “More prattle. It hurts the ears,” Khem states, I silently chuckle as the one faces us says, “Still, it doesn’t hurt to ask, does it?” The other turns “Kirnon, let it rest.” Kirnon turns toward him, “I will not let it rest. Everyone knows Lord Zash was at the party when Skotia was killed, and yet everyone knows she killed him. She somehow devised a way of being in two places at once. If I let it rest, we’ll all be dead!” I smirk, “That’s why I’ll never tell her secrets.” The other one, finally turns to us, “Good idea. Don’t tell him anything, apprentice.” Then Kirnon says, “But I must know! Please, you must tell me-how did Zash kill Darth Skotia?” I smirk, “Lord Zash is innocent!” The other looks at Kirnon “Clearly, she’s not going to tell you. Let it rest.” Kirnon’s jaw tightens, “Fine, then. Fine. But I’m warning you, Calaverous—Lord Zash is becoming too powerful, too quickly. Since when has anyone in the history of the Sith committed a murder so brazenly, yet make it appear that she was somewhere else the entire time?” both begin walking away as Kirnon continues, “It’s enough to wake the Emperor, I tell you.” I chuckle shaking my head as we go farther into Shotia’s chambers where Lord Zash is waiting.

           “Perfect timing, apprentice. I just met with that insufferable Thanaton, and I have good news,” Zash says as we approach. “Everyone’s talking about how you killed Skotia,” I state with a slight smirk. “Good. Let them talk. They can’t prove anything—it’ll drive them mad. And my meeting went exactly as I planned. You would’ve been proud of me. I went in to a reprimand—but I emerged a Darth.” I smirk “Well, you’ve certainly earned it.” Her eyes narrow slightly but she’s smiling, “I did more than you realize: nevertheless, what’s important is that we are finally free to act. Remember the map to found on Korriban that pointed us to the power of Tulak Hord? The first piece of that artifact, that power, is here on Dromund Kaas. This piece is in the deepest chamber of the Dark Temple. Skotia always hoarded the key to the chamber like a Hutt hoards his credits. Now I have Skotia’s title, his chamber, his research and his key. He always said I would enter the Dark Temple over his rusting corpse. However, I won’t be the one to go into the Dark Temple—you will.” I groan internally but nod, “It will be my pleasure.” Before looking up at Khem as he says, “Her breath stinks of Sith lies.”

           “Before I went to Korriban to choose an apprentice, a furious apparition awakened in the Dark Temple, implacable in its anger, murdering all who trespassed on the innermost chamber. But I had a dream. An apprentice of low origin humbled himself—or herself, as it happened—before the apparition, pacifying it. That’s why you and your peers were chosen.” I swallow nervously at that as she continues, “You must go into the temple and face the apparition, and when you do, I believe that your humility will be the key. Still, I want you to know—I’m not certain you’re the one from my dream. I fear I may be sending you to your death.” I slightly smirk, “If I’ve learned anything it’s that I’m hard to kill, Master.” She smiles slightly, “You have achieved the impossible. You retrieved the holocron on Korriban when no one else could—if that’s not proof of your destiny, I don’t know what is. Tulak Hord’s power awaits us both. We must not lose sight of this goal. Use this glyph to enter the innermost chamber of the Dark Temple. Humble yourself before the apparition, and bring back the piece of the artifact.” As we leave Khem says, “Even the great Tulak Hord did not tangle with spirits. Tread lightly, little Sith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	8. The One

=-=-=-=-=-=

            “Hey, where you going next?” Thea asks as she and Vette leave Baras' chambers. Jaida and Mako joins us before I can answer. “My next bounty is in the Dark Temple. Please tell me that I'm not going in alone,” Jaida says pleadingly. Thea chuckles, “If it's any consultation I have to go in as well.” Both sisters look at me and I smile slightly, pleased I won't be alone, before saying “Same.” Jaida sighs in relief, “Come on, we better find Ash and Kaliyo.” We find them surprisingly quickly as both are leaving Imperial Intelligence in a quite the rush. My sisters share a look before running to join them, with that I glance at the others before groaning and following them. Neither agent says a word until we're all in the family speeder, with all us staring at them questioningly. Ash is the one who speaks, “Kaliyo and I have to go to the Dark Temple immediately.” My sisters and I share a look before Jaida says, “So are we.” Ash closes his eyes and breathes in deeply before looking at the three of us in turn, “Please tell me you aren't going for me.” Jaida rolls her eyes, “We aren't.” Ash grimaces before nodding and we fall silent until T1 drops us off at Outpost Warden.

            The outpost is full of weary solders and curious scientists who know better than to go closer to the unseen Temple in the distance. On the path that leads to the Temple entrance are dozens of beings with glowing purple eyes blocking our way. Each one roars when they see us approach grabbing either a vibrosword or blasters. Each one is dressed in Imperial clothing and once were scholars, explorers, and the like. Each one losing their mind to voices that become stronger the closer you get to the Temple. “Dark Energies here. A good place for a feast,” Khem states from beside me. Mako chuckles darkly as another body falls lifeless at our efforts, “If I become like that, kill me.” Vette nods in agreement, “Being a slave is bad but not being able to control anything you do, I'd say is worse.” I chuckle silently in agreement as we move closer, finally seeing the Temple. It is massive, built in between two mountain sides and plunging the valley below it in darkness. The entrance is scattered with statues, all bowing their heads in fear or respect.

            As we enter, a shiver crawls up my back as the smell of death and rot permeate the surrounding air. Khem chuckles, causing my sisters and I to share a nervous look. Disembodied voices bounce of the walls surrounding us causing a state of paranoia. The path we take leads us up a curved stairway to the main chamber where eight statues rest in front of columns. Near the back of the chamber is a massive statue of a Sith pureblood. Everyone separates as soon as we enter, each going their own way to speed up our stay. The chamber that holds the artifact is up a spiral staircase behind the giant Sith. Once we enter the inner chamber the voices get louder but are still indistinct, and it feels like someone is following Khem and I to the chamber door though every time I turn, no one is there. The door opens revealing a raised platform where a single tomb rests. Khem paces in the doorway as I step onto the platform, still feeling like I'm being watched. Suddenly a blue masked man appears in front of me blocking me from the tomb. He raises his hands as he turns them into fists sending both Khem and I to the ceiling before dropping us. I get up automatically, my fingers sparking with Force lighting that I send directly to the man. I have to keep my jaw from dropping as it passes right though him. The masked man looks down as my lightning passes through his body before raising his left hand and Force choking me.

            After what feels like centuries of struggling for breath, the man speaks, “Yes—yes! I've been waiting for you.” With that the Force choke disappears and I crumple once more to the ground below as he continues, “I felt your movements in the Force, and they stirred me from my nightmare. I am still too weak to leave, but I knew if I made myself enough of a nuisance, you would eventually come. The Sith throw flesh endlessly at what they cannot control. And here you are, blood of my blood. Here you are.” I tilt my head, “You seem as if you were expecting me.” The man's head bows “Ah, you don't know me. As our family fallen so far that the daughter of my daughters does not know the name Kallig, the name so long revered in the annals of the Sith?” He pauses as he walks closer to me, “You are my descendant—by how many generations, I do not know—but know this: Your strength in the Force has awakened me from my stupor.” I close my eyes briefly, “What do you mean I awaken you?” The man chuckles, “When the weaklings of this planet trespassed my tomb, I rose, resuming my former life. This temple became my kingdom, and I was once more a Lord of the Sith.” He pauses pointing to the weapon on my hip, “But when you first grasped the hilt of your lightsaber, I knew my hour had come and gone—that your strength, not mine, would return our family to glory.” I swallow to keep my eyes from widening, “I'm going to return our family to glory?”

            “I was once one of the greatest Lords of the Sith. If I'd been wiser, I could have secured our family's greatness. But I let down my guard and was betrayed by a man called Tulak Hord, whom I once trusted as a friend,” the man, my ancestor, states. “And yet you speak as if alive. I would serve my master well to correct that,” Khem states growling at the Force ghost. “Ha! Your master is dead, beast. You serve the child of Aloysius Kallig now. Flesh of my flesh, you should teach your servant to obey.” I look back at Khem, “I'll deal with him as I see fit.” Lord Kallig chuckles, “Fair enough. I only caution you not to take obedience for granted. In restoring our bloodline to glory, you must not make the same mistake. Treachery is the Sith's endless game—one you must win. Beware your master, beware your apprentice. Never be taken by surprise. Do these things, and you will be unstoppable. But you have not come to see me: you have come for the artifact I managed to wrest from Tulak Hord before he died.” He walks to his tomb, “Take the artifact, but be careful—I know not what it does. Only that betrayal follows it everywhere.” I nod joining him near the unopened stone tomb, “I'll use caution.” Kallig nods, “Good. I hunger for the day when our power will be restored. We will meet again,” with that he disappears. I place my hand on top of the tomb and it slides off on its own accord revealing the remains of Lord Kallig and the artifact. I gingerly reach inside picking up the glowing purple box, just as my holo rings. Sighing I place the artifact in my bag and answer the holo.

            “Apprentice! Do you have the artifact yet?” Zash exclaims as soon as she appears. I slightly smirk, “You wouldn't want to spoil a surprise, now would you?” Zash chuckles “Oh, oh. You're teasing me, Apprentice. I cannot wait to see this artifact.” I smile, “Of course.” Zash nods, “Good, good. Oh, I can't wait!” then ends the call. As we return to the main chamber Khem grumbles, probably upset about serving his former master's enemy causing me to roll my eyes. “There you are,” Ash's voice rings out. I glance around spotting him leaning against one of the statues watching the entire room. I shake my head before walking to his side, “Where are the others?” Ash shrugs, “Finishing up collecting things.” I raise an eyebrow and he shrugs again as Kaliyo joins us, “Hey Sparky, anything good where you went?” I chuckle, lightly shaking my head, “No fighting where I went.” Kaliyo frowns, “Too bad, we got some rather good loot.” Ash rolls his eyes, “So that's what you were doing? Getting loot?” Kaliyo smirks but stays quiet just as Jaida and Mako rejoin the group.

            “Well, that was fun,” Jaida says once Mako and her stop walking. Mako gives her a classic 'Are you crazy' look, before rolling her eyes “It was anything but.” Jaida smiles and chuckles, slightly hitting our cousin, “I was being sarcastic.” Mako smiles slightly “Oh, that's what that was... Couldn't tell.” Jai's eyes narrow as she glares at her causing the rest of us to laugh, making Jai glare at all of us. Ash is the first to recover, “So where's Thea and Vette?” Jai shrugs, “I don't...” an aggravated growl interrupts her. We all search for the cause as an amused Vette and a very irritated Thea join us. “Your adventure didn't go so well?” Jai states calmly, probably trying to keep from laughing. Thea glares at her “No, it did not.” Vette rolls her eyes, “Nothing bad happened. Treea here is just upset Darth Creepy thought so lowly of her.” Thea's eyes narrow as she crosses her arms, “He thought this might be the death of me.” Jai's eyes widen, “Seriously?” Thea nods her head grumpily and Jai sighs as she puts a hand on our older sister's shoulder, “Shall we leave this place?” Mako and Vette nod enthusiastically as Kaliyo says, “Now would be good.” Ash chuckles as he nods, “After you ladies.”

            The way back to the outpost is uneventful as we removed all resistance as we were heading to the temple. We spot T1 waiting by our speeder with a every amused Sith pureblood male. He is very striking: blood red skin, piercing golden red eyes, and lustrous jet black hair. As the Sith walks up, I hear Thea groan, I look over at her curiously and I notice Ash tense up. “It's a pleasure to see you so soon,” the pureblood says in a silky Imperial accent as he grabs Vette's hand and kisses it. Thea crosses her arms, looking pointedly at him, “Why are you here?” He smirks, “I heard that someone fitting your description was heading to the Dark Temple, so Darth Zora thought it prudent that I see who it is.” Thea grimaces as Jaida speaks up, “Have we done anything wrong?” The pureblood's eyes flick immediately to her and he grins, “My my, Lady Jaida, had I known you'd be here as well I would have dressed better. And I must say, you are stunning, the thrill of the hunt suits you.” Jaida chuckles, “Thank you, Pax.” She pauses as her eyes land on me and Pax's eyes follow. The Sith tilts his head as he looks me over, then he questioningly asks, “Luna?” My eyes widen as I gasp and look to Jai and Thea for guidance.

            “My apologies,” the man says as he bows, “I didn't mean to alarm you, my dear. I'm Lord Paxton Foyt.” A second gasp escapes before I cover my mouth with both my hands, remembering the name, “How is Maeve doing?” My older cousin grins, “It is you! She's still an acolyte training on Korriban.” I smile up at him, “That's great to hear. Hopefully her overseer is nicer than mine.” My holo interrupts me and I sigh looking down at it, before answering it and Zash appears, “Oh, Apprentice! I forgot to tell you where to meet. I'm in Skotia's” she pauses as she smiles then continues “I mean, my chambers. Oh, and I have a surprise for you!” Once the call ends both Pax and Thea cross their arms and Jaida looks at me questioningly. I let my shoulders drop slightly, “I'll tell you on the way.” The three of them frown but nod understandingly as T1 ushers us to the speeder... “Skotia stood in Zash's path,” I begin as soon as our speeder leaves the outpost, “So to accomplish what we wished, Skotia had to be removed. He met his demise this afternoon by the hand of a former slave and her Dashade.” Pax whistles, “Impressive.” Just as Jai says, “So Zash didn't kill him per say, just had him killed.” I nod, “Correct. She was given Skotia's title and chambers.”

            “Looks like we've all had our fun today,” Thea says as we pass through the Kaas City Expansion district. I look over at her curiously but she shakes her head, 'It's best if you don't know.' I breathe in deeply and nod. We fall silent as T1 takes us through Kaas and back to the Citadel. Both the hunters and agents head off in the direction of Imperial Intelligence, as we enter the Sith Sanctum. “Fantastic, apprentice. You're just in time,” Zash begins with her back towards the door once she senses me enter, “Since you left for the Dark Temple, I've been reading and reading and reading. Skotia's chambers are a treasure trove of research. Who would've thought a man like that had such a curious intellect? It almost makes me regret that we had to kill him.” She pauses has she turns to face me before saying, “But let me see this wonderful artifact you found!” I slightly shake my head as I get and open my bag, bringing out the artifact my ancestor protected for so long. Zash's hazel brown eyes brighten as she smiles in delight, “Excellent. Magnificent. May I?” I nod handing Tulak's lost knowledge to my master. If possible her smile widens, and I see a gleam of hunger in her eyes before her mental defenses block it off.

            She hungers for something but what? I ask myself as she continues speaking with a holocron in her hands. “It all begins here, apprentice. But tell me, how did you manage to pacify the apparition?” I rub the back of my neck, “Apparently, he was my ancestor.” Zash's eyes widen, “Remarkable! A slave's lost ancestor turns up in the Dark Temple, and I sense your incredible destiny doesn't stop there. I have been studying Tulak Hord's artifacts closely for some time, and at one glance at this one you've brought back confirms everything I've suspected.” She turns and walks away before continuing, “These artifacts will change everything, apprentice—you, especially. They will make you more powerful than you could imagine. I have foreseen it.” I tilt my head in thought, “What do the artifacts do exactly?” She smiles, “This artifact is one of five that together describe a peculiar ritual used by the great Tulak Hord when he conquered the Dromund system. Until we have all the artifacts, I cannot understand the full nature of the ritual, but I have foreseen that you alone will wield the ritual's power.” I nod, makes sense I suppose... “The artifacts are scattered across the galaxy; some hidden by Tulak Hord himself, and some wrenched from his hands by betrayers. Documents in Skotia's effects point to Balmorra and Nar Shaddaa, but I will need to do more research to locate the other two.”

            “I'll get started right away,” I state with a grin, knowing my eyes are probably lighting up with the thrill of collecting knowledge. Zash smiles in response, “I know it's not much to go on, but I will continue my work behind the scenes to get you more information. But first—I believe I mentioned a surprise earlier. If you're going to find these artifacts, you'll need a ship and so I have ordered you one. All you need to do is pick it up.” I squeal, “For me?” then cough trying to hide it, “You're too kind.” She looks at me sympathetically, “You've earned it. You'll find you'll your ship tomorrow at the spaceport,” she pauses as she hands me a datapad, “This contains the location of your own private hanger. I do however have a few rather personal questions to ask you?” I look up at her curiously, “What is that, master?” She smiles sadly, “I'm afraid Harkun never gave me any information on you when you became my apprentice.” I nod unsurprised, “He only ever called me slave, filth, or,” my fists tighten, “mutt.” Zash grimaces, “My apologies about Harkun.” I shrug, “He wasn't any worse than my master or overseers I had when I was a slave. But what questions do you have?” Zash closes her eyes before beginning, “Let's start with your name for one.” I smile, “Allura. I wasn't always a slave either, I was taken from my father when I was four by pirates who then sold me as a slave. I am now fourteen.”

            “Who is your father?” Zash asks, undoubtedly surprised. There is a cough from behind me, rather metallic in nature, then a deep metallic voice, “So many questions.” Zash's eyes quickly leave my face to look at the newcomer then she instantly bows, “My lord, I didn't realize we were graced by your presence.” There's a deep chuckle, “It's rather amusing seeing people behave normally then to see their reaction and response to me.” I'm tempted to turn around but Zash shakes her head. The Sith behind me chuckles again, “My daughter can turn around anytime she wishes too.” Zash's eyes widen and she swallows, “Of course, Darth Marr, I didn't realize her relation to you.” Dad walks to my side, “My oldest told me that you are to thank for reuniting us with her.” Zash nods timidly, “Unknowingly so, my lord.” Dad nods and I can feel him touch my mind, 'Be careful with her,' before he turns and walks out of the room. Zash immediately releases a sigh, “Well, that was unexpected.” She pauses to look at me, “You are even more remarkable then I thought!” I slightly smile, “I would've warned you but I didn't think you'd believe me.” She tilts her head as she smiles, “Well now I know to take you at your word. Now get going, for tomorrow the galaxy is yours to explore!” I smile at her before hugging her, “Thank you!” Her initial surprise wears off and she returns the hug, “You're welcome.” I break the hug, to slightly bow my head to her, before leaving with Khem as Zash exclaims, “Contact me when you reach each planet! Good luck, and good hunting!”

            “She will never command the power of Tulak Hord. Remember, little Sith, I am always hungry,” Khem growls as we exit Zash's chambers. I immediately spot Thea and Vette leaving Baras' chambers looking very pale. I run over to Thea's side instantly, “What's wrong?” Thea shakes her head as Vette softly says, “You don't even want to know.” My eyes widen as they flick back and forth from my sister's and the Twi'lek's blank faces. I grimace not wanting to know what happened anymore, as we walk out of the Sanctum and they both breathe in deeply. We run into Jaida and Mako on their way to the Mandalorian Enclave. “Hunt all done?” Thea asks, thankfully regaining her color. Jaida nods, “Yep, now to turn this writ into my handler then on to the Melee.” Mako grins, “Just a couple of steps left before we're in!” Thea smiles slightly, “Come on, we'll walk you there.” Jai smiles, “I was hoping you would. I haven't seen Ash, so I guess this will be a family thing.” My sisters and I all link arms as we walk Jai and Mako to the Enclave.

            We are stopped as soon as we enter by an armored Mandalorian, “I'm sorry but the Enclave is closed to all non-contestants.” Jaida unlinks our arms, “I'm a contestant.” The armored Mando chuckles crossing his arms, “Funny. Except we were told all contestants not here were dead.” Mako looks up, “But we're contestants! Who told you that!?” I can feel the Mando's frustration raising so I put a warning hand on Mako's arm, “A fellow Mando.” Jai groans rubbing her face, “Great, just great!” She removes her hand just as two more Mandalorians walk up. “Is there a problem here?” a familiar feminine voice asks. The first Mando uncrosses his arms, “Commander,” he pauses as he points to Jai and Mako, “These two say they are part of the Great Hunt.” The woman takes off her helmet revealing Ceta Farr, “Is that so...” she turns and looks at all of us, “then we should take them at their word. Have you asked who their handler is?” The first Mando shakes his head as Ceta's companion asks, “Who is your handler, aruetiise1?” Ceta glares at him as Jaida answers, “Crysta Markon.” Ceta smirks with that answer turning to the first Mando, “Let them in.” Her companion shakes his head, “Not just yet.” Ceta turns to him again, crossing her arms, “What are you doing, Aeron?”

            The man raises a hand silencing her, “Tion gar gai2?” Jai crosses her arms, “You first.” Thea's eyes widen as she looks over at her as the man chuckles, “You understand Mando'a. That's very unusual for a aruetii3.” Both my sisters’ eyes narrow as Thea states, “Our grandparents and uncle ar- were Mandolorians.” The man's eyes widen slightly, “Is that so?” He pauses looking over at Ceta who's glaring at him. He sighs, “I'm Aeron Draé, only son of...” Thea interrupts him, “Soren Draé, oldest and only son of Ciar Draé.” Aeron looks at her immediately, “How do you know that?!” Thea's face softens, “Braden Draé.” I can feel his shock through the Force as he turns to the Mando who stopped us, “Ceta will escort them where they need to be.” He only waits for him to nod before walking away. Ceta smiles, “Come on. Crysta must be dying to see you.” Jai smiles walking next to her as all of us finally enter the Enclave.

            “My apologies for that,” Ceta says as she walks us through the green, red, and gold hallways, “Daian meets well. Now I didn't realize you are in the Great Hunt. If I had, I might of been able to save you from all of that.” Jaida shrugs, “It's been that kind of day.” Mako nods in agreement, “That's an understatement.” Jai wraps an arm around her shoulders, “But we've made it.” Mako nods again as we enter a rather large room. A woman with a red mohawk squeals when she sees Jai and Mako, “You're alive! Some Mandolorian big shot named Tarro Blood said you were dead. They're about to start the melee without you!” Jai and Mako share a look as she continues, “All the other hunters who survived are already inside! Get in there!” Jai smirks, “Back in a flash.” The woman smiles, “That's the spirit!” Jaida turns to us as the red head walks away, looking at Ceta, “Is it okay if my sisters walk with me?” Ceta shrugs, “As long as they don't interfere.” Jai smiles turning to us, “Come on then...” Thea grins as Jai and Mako lead us down the left hallway, where we continue until it opens into a massive circular room with a raised platform in the middle, almost like an arena. You can barely hear anything besides the yells and calls of the Mandolarians that look down on the sandy platform. In the center of which is a man pacing back and forth as it seems he explains the melee to the contestants.

            Jaida looks back at us with a nod, “Stay here and don't interfere. Mako and I got this.” When Thea and I nod, they both walk up to the pacing man. The three of them talk until we hear the man yell, “Huntmaster, will you do us the honor?” As soon as the last word is heard, silence falls until it's eerily quiet. Thea and I share a look as we're leaning against opposite sides of the doorway, making sure we hadn't gone deaf. That is until we hear a Wookie yell, “Today, many hunters earn glory in death and defeat. One hunter earns eternal glory in victory. Good hunting to all!” My eyes widen as I take in the Huntmaster's meaning, this is a fight to the death... I look worriedly at Thea who has a slight smirk as she stares up at the platform our sister is on, while Mako is standing off to the side. 'Everything will be fine, Luna. Have trust in me,' Jaida's voice says through the bond and I breathe in deeply. And as Jai speaks to a green Mirialan woman, the yells from the audience return.

            “Enough!” the man in the center yells quietening the audience again, “You hunters are the best that the galaxy's goons and thug lords could send us.” He pauses and I take the time to look at the five other hunters, only other human while the rest are aliens, none of which compare to her. “Now show us which one of you will join the Great Hunt! Fight!” the man yells after he's walked off to the side. Everyone grabs their blasters immediately except Jai, who lets the shooting begin, before grabbing something holstered to her back that she throws at the smallest competitor a small male Rodian, who instantly crumples as the other human falls filled with blaster shots from the Mirialan next to Jai. That causes the largest one a massive Gamorrean to charge her, which she sidesteps easily. The Gamorrean turns and charges her again, as she messes with something on her right wrist as the pig-lizard gains both momentum and ground. When he's a couple of feet in front of her, she stands up straight pointing her wrist towards him as flames engulf him. The Kel Dor hunter then sees her as a threat, turning his fire power on her instead of the Mirialan woman he was aiming at earlier.

            Jaida turns quickly causing his first shots to miss her by inches as she aims her left wrist towards him, peppering him with dozens of tiny darts that cause him to fall instantly. The Mirialan laughs, “Looks like it's just me and you left.” Jai smirks as she faces the green woman, “Looks like.” The woman raises her blaster confidently as Jai's blasters are safely holstered on her hips, pulling the trigger twice. It feels like time slows down as the blaster shots seem to freeze half way, and Jaida finally removes a single blaster. Time speeds back up, just as Jai sidesteps both shots and releases two of her own. Both of which hit their mark, two to the heart. The audience bursts to life as the Mirialans body falls. I see Jai closes her eyes before motioning for a whistling Mako to join her as the man, the huntmaster's assistant, walks back to the center of the arena.

            “The melee is over! One hunter remains!” He yells lifting Jaida's right arm into the air with his own as the crowd cheers. Jaida turns to us with a huge smile, winking at me, 'See told you to trust me!'  I roll my eyes at her as she goes to retrieve something from her first kill's body. Then the assistant motions for Jaida to follow him which she does motioning for us to follow slightly behind as the arena empties. The assistant takes them both to an office on the other side of the room where we met the red head woman. He closes the door directly behind them, and the same woman motions us over. “Now who are the four of you?” she asks, then she notices our apparel, “You know Sith aren't allowed to compete, right? Against rules besides unfair.” Thea chuckles, “We were here supporting our sister.” The woman's eyes widen, “Is that so?” Thea nods and the red head smiles, “She sure showed them.” Just as an angry blonde Human male barges past us, almost sending me to the ground. “Hey! You aren't allowed in there! The Huntmaster is speaking to...” the woman yells as he gets closer to the Huntmaster's office. The man turns abruptly, “I don't care,” he basically growls. The woman's eyes widen as he continues stalking towards her, “I'm not going to let those two little rats ruin my win.”

            “You're Tarro Blood, aren't you?” Thea calmly states bringing the man's attention to her. He grits his teeth, “I am. You are?” Thea crosses her arms as she smirks, “Those little rats’ sister and cousin.” His blue eyes flash dangerously as he walks towards her, “Then I'll add you to my list,” he grounds out as he turns and barges into the Huntmaster's office. The woman whistles, “You dolls, might wanna watch out. Tarro's been making life difficult for your sister.” Thea's eyes are still glued to the door as she says, “Jaida can handle him.” The woman chuckles in agreement, “Oh, by the way, I'm Crysta Markon. I'll be your sister's handler doing the Hunt.” Thea turns to her and smiles, “I'm Thea Marr and this is Vette while...” I cut in, “I'm Allura Marr and this is my Dashade, Khem,” as I look back at the ever-silent monster. A growl silences us as Tarro angrily walks past and Thea yells, “Didn't get what you wanted?” We get a responding growl as he stalks off. Thea chuckles, “He's going to pay for killing our uncle.” Crysta's eyes widen, “He did what now?” Just as the man from earlier, Aeron Draé, walks up without his helmet revealing his short brown hair and light blue eyes.

            Thea instantly freezes when she notices him, closing her eyes and reopening them before gasping and covering her mouth with both hands. Aeron rises a single eyebrow before looking over at me curiously, I shrug. “I apologize for earlier. It was a surprise meeting all of you,” he states trying to get a reaction from Thea. She just nods and I notice she's fighting back tears. Alarmed I ask, “Thea is everything alright?” She nods mutely and I sigh just as Jaida and Mako leave the office, and Jai exclaim, “Oh my stars!” Now thoroughly confused I look at both sister questioningly. Mako breaks the silence, “You look just like Braden.” Both Aeron and I look at each other as we mouth, 'Oh.' I'm startle by a chuckle from behind Aeron, as an older Mando walks up stopping at the young one’s side. “I sent my son here to gather you all so I may speak with you, and learn what happened to my beloved cousin.” Thea swallows, “Of course, Uncle Soren.” The older Mando smiles sadly, “I'm afraid, my dear, I don't know you.” Thea and Jaida both chuckle sadly as Jai says, “Then we will enlighten you when we speak privately.” Soren nods understandingly before turning to his son, “Bring them to my tent once they are finished, then collect your sisters. I think we all need to hear what these young women have to say.” The young man nods and our 'uncle' departs.

            “Well, now that that's finished. I believe my hunter needs some information,” Crysta happily exclaims as Jaida walks over. “Did you see the fight!” Jaida says smugly. Crysta chuckles, “Are you kidding?! Of course! Plus, I got to brag to the other handlers, who are bug-eyed jealous. Sadly, I couldn't bet on you, you know how it is. But man, what a thrashing!” Jai smiles, “Glad you enjoyed it!” Crysta smirks before pulling Mako and Jai off to the side. “Guess we're not meant to hear,” Thea whispers. Vette chuckles in agreement as Thea's holo beeps. She answers it immediately and a worn-out Ash appears, “Are you finished?” Thea nods, “Basically, why?” He grimaces, “I just wanted to let you know, Kaliyo and I won't be joining you back to your estate.” Thea raises an eye brow, “Oh?” Kaliyo appears, “Yeah. Agent here has some 'personal' business to attend to.” Ash grimaces again, “I didn't ask for your input.” Kaliyo sticks her tongue out as he continues, “Will you let Jaida know...” Thea nods slightly laughing, “Of course, have fun!” Ash sighs, “Probably won't.” As the woman next to him exclaims, “I will!” Then the call ends as Jai and Mako rejoin us, “Who was that?”

            “Ash and Kaliyo...” Vette says once she's recovered from laughing and Aeron joins the group, “You ladies will follow me.” We nod before we all head outside, where T1 is apparently waiting. “Um, hello...” Aeron says slowly. “My master as insisted that I drive my mistresses wherever they need to go,” T1 states authoritatively. I have to pinch myself from laughing at the droid as Aeron says, “Okay...” Thea chuckles, “T1 will you take us to...” she looks at the Mando. “The Draé Camp, Chieftain Soren's tent.” The chrome droid nods, “Of course young mistress,” then helps us on, minus Khem and Aeron. The Draé camp is near the Kaas City spaceport but on the other side of some mountains, in a valley with a stream that separates the clearing where the camp is, from the forest that the entire planet seems to be covered with. The camp itself has walls lining its borders, with what seems like hundreds of tents inside the walls. In front of the largest tent is where our speeder stops and we all get off with help from Aeron and T1.

            “Ah good! You're here! Now come in sit, sit,” Soren states as Aeron opens the tent flap. We enter cautiously noticing two young women sitting on either side of Soren and one who appears to be their mother as Aeron sits down in between her and his father. Their mother has graying black hair and soft green eyes. The older sister has her father gray eyes and brown hair, where as her younger sister has white blond hair and practically silver eyes. “Don't be nervous,” Soren states seeing our unease, “this is my wife Amara and our daughters Senna and Amaia. And you've already met my youngest and only son, Aeron.” Thea nods before clearing her throat, “You understand our need for secrecy?” Soren and his wife frown slightly, “We do not, but we will except it is needed.” Thea closes her eyes, “You will if you care for family.” When she opens them, there's a new light of determination, “We are granddaughters of your Uncle Nickolas and Aunt Araina. Braden Draé is our uncle.” Soren's eyes widen as he coughs, “Truly?!” At Thea's nod, Soren rises quickly and wraps her in a hug, “I've always dreamt of correcting Father's mistake of disowning my uncle and his wife. But I never dreamed I'd have another cousin or any second cousins. This is wonderful. Now tell me more.” Thea chuckles, “Your cousin can,” as she tosses her holo into the center of the room.

            “Hello, my dear cousin,” Mom's voice says before she comes into view, wearing a silver and grey sleeveless top, grey fitted pants, grey gloves with silver accents that reaches her upper arms, and knee length grey boots with silver accents with her hair down. I have to bite my lip from saying anything as she continues speaking, “I am Jedi Master Alena Draé.” Soren's eyes widen, “A Jedi?! Then how did your daughters join the Empire?” Mom smiles tightly, “My husband.” Soren's eyes widen even more, “A Jedi breaking their code and marrying an enemy?!” Mom chuckles, “Something like that but if I tell you more, I'll need your secrecy.” Soren glances at his wife and children, who all nod, “You have it. Aliit sol'yc4!” Mom smiles, “Vor entye5. I have five daughters, three of which are in front of you. My second oldest Thea, my middle child Jaida, and my youngest Allura. My other two which you have yet to meet is Thea's twin sister Jedi Knight Talia and my second youngest Captain Cheyanne. Their father and my husband is Darth Alarick Marr of the Dark Council,” The five Draés gasp simultaneously. “Now you understand our need for secrecy,” Thea states breaking our cousins shock. They all nod as Soren stands, “And you have it. I will not be my father and destroy my family for gain.” Mom nods, “Thank you. As Braden probably told you, we lost my parents during the Sacking. What you do not know is we lost Braden a couple of days ago, as well.” This time Jaida stands, “Tarro Blood was trying to eliminate his competition before they joined the Great Hunt. So, he set out to remove the hunters by killing their team. Braden was acting as my mentor and Tarro had his friend kill him, leaving only his adopted daughter Mako alive as she wasn't there.” Soren's hand tightens into a fist before he pounds it into the table, “Are you sure?” Jaida nods, “We have Holos of the murder.” Soren grimaces and starts speaking fluent Mando'a that makes his wife and daughters glare at him.

            “He had asked favors of us when he announced he was joining the Hunt,” Soren growls out, gripping the table. Senna looks up, “I'm engaged to marry him. He had asked me where Uncle Braden was, saying he was going to ask him for permission as well since he was so close to our family. I'm the one who killed him, buir6. I told him where he was. I didn't know...” her voice starts breaking up as she begins crying and her sister and mother comfort her. “It is no one’s fault... only Tarro's,” Mom states looking sympathetically at her second cousin. Soren looks up at her, “We cannot break the engagement without a just cause or we'll start a Clan war.” Mom nods, “I understand; besides it is best if Blood is ignorant of our family connection.” Soren nods, “Agreed. We'll stay it contact.” Mom smiles, “You better!” before ending the call. Soren looks up at us, “Well, my cousins, we better get you home.” Everyone chuckles as both Soren and Aeron stand. “I'll escort them back home, buir.” Soren nods “Good,” then he walks towards us giving us each a hug before we turn and leave the tent.

            Aeron follows us on a speeder making sure we arrive safely. He hoovers as we get off the speeder with T1 then disappears once we're inside. Vette whistles, “Blood sure has them worried to be escorting us.” Jaida slightly chuckles, “Mandalorians can do lots of damage, Vette. Better to be wary then ignorant.” Thea chuckles as Vette looks at Jaida slightly confused, “That made no sense.” A man's laugh silences the Twi'lek instantly as Dad walks up without his mask, “Welcome to the Marr estate Vette.... Mako...” The slicer and Twi'lek share an alarmed look as Thea goes to hug him, “Hi Daddy,” causing both to jump. Jaida chuckles as she goes to hug him as well, leaving me for last. “Go change and shower. Dinner should be ready soon,” Dad states after giving me a hug. Vette and Mako squeal before running to their rooms causing Dad to roll his eyes before he shoos us away and we grudgingly walk up the stairs.

            A shower was very necessary after all the bloodshed of the day, so I walk out of the refresher feeling renewed and cleansed. I change into a simple purple tank top and black pants with some slippers keeping my feet warm. Then I skip to the dining room where to my surprise is an older couple sitting down on either side of Dad, who is seated at the head of the glass table. The older man smiles at me, his light blue eyes crinkling, “Good evening my little Lily.” I grin, remembering, before running into his open arms, “Papa!” Papa chuckles hugging me tightly then kissing my cheek. I turn to look at the woman, I now know is Gram, “Gram!” then hugging her tightly as well. Gram returns the hug whispering, “I knew we'd see you again!”   I smile and kiss her cheek, “Thank you for never giving up on me.” Gram's face softens as she places both her hands on my face, “I'll never will.” I give her a tearful smile and she wipes the tears away before hugging me again. We fall silent until everyone enters, who come in one at a time except for Mako and Vette. My sisters give Dad, Gram and Papa a kiss on the cheek before sitting down. “Ah, I wondered when the three of you'd get here. Didn't think you'd make us postpone dinner though.” Gram and Thea both glare at him, which Matt responds with a smug smirk as he sits down next to me. Dad shakes his head, “Saira and Edison appreciated having more time, and were rather thankful T1 wasn't around to prolong preparations.” Thea chuckles, “I bet. We were thankful to have him though, made missions go smoothly.” Dad smiles, “Good! Glad to know he was useful.” Gram glares at him, “I'll have you know T1 works remarkably well for his age, Alarick.” Making Mako and Vette burst into laughter. Dad looks at them slightly amused before turning to Gram, “Mother, I wasn't saying he wasn't...”

            Gram folds her arms narrowing her green eyes at him as she frowns. Dad nervously swallows, “He's a very remarkable droid, Mother. As been extremely helpful over his service.” Gram smirks triumphantly, “Good! Glad you understand my irreplaceable gift's value.” The table burst into laughter as two older Twi'leks enter the room. The male Twi'lek as a suit on that brings out his red skin. The female is wearing a long simple tan dress bringing out the intricate white tattoos on her lavender skin. “Dinner is ready, my lord” the male states bowing to Dad before motioning the woman forward. “Excellent Edison,” Dad states beginning to stand. Edison stops him, “No, my lord, let us.” Dad looks up at him and frowns, crossing his arms as both Twi'leks place plates of my favorite food in front of each of us. My eyes widen as the woman places mine in front of me and I instantly raise and hug her, “Thank you.” The Twi'lek slowly returns the hug as Edison walks towards us, “Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost7.” Saira tenses so I say, “Mee'm do pateesa8.” Causing my entire family to stare at me. Saira and Edison look at me alarmed, “Chuba understand doe shags language9?” I swallow, “Jee was wompa10.” The Twi'leks look at each other before hugging me, “Noah wompa deserves da life11.” I nod my head in agreement before sitting back down, very aware of my family's stares.

            Matt breaks the silence first, “So you know Huttese...” I look up to see everyone still staring at me, not touching their food. I swallow, “I do.” Thea and Jaida look at each other nervously before Thea asks, “Was one of your masters a Hutt?” I shake my head, “No. They aren't interested in Human children, like they adore Twi'leks of any age. They have no use for children. However, some in my group had belonged to Hutts and knew our overseers and Master didn't speak Huttese. So, they taught the young ones, so everyone could communicate with each other without our owners understanding.” As soon as I'm finished the lights above the table start flickering then one by one pop, plunging us in darkness. The only light coming from the purple lightning that dances across the clouds outside. Then we hear a chair scraping the floor as someone hurriedly stands up and exits the dining room. Someone sighs, “I knew I shouldn't have asked,” comes Thea's voice. “It's better he finds out now then later,” Gram states sadly, “however I wouldn't want to be whoever he's going to take his anger out on.” I grimace, not fully understanding what I caused until now, “I'm sorry...” I feel a hand on my back, “You never need to be sorry, Luna.” Gram rubs my back as she stands and I can see white Force lightning surrounding her opposite hand, which she uses to light dozens of candles that weren't there before. Once our dinner is once more visible, Gram sits back down, “Come on, eat it while it's warm.” Most everyone chuckles expect Matt who is still staring at me and continues to even when we all begin eating. Dad never rejoins us, and I start to feel slightly guilty for ruining our first meal together, which my family notices. “It's not your fault Luna,” Jaida says trying to calm me. “Yeah, it was my fault, I asked” Thea adds. Gram frowns at them as Papa says, “It's no one’s fault, girls.”

            After everyone has finished dinner, they start wondering off to do their own thing. Matt stays behind as I grab Dad's plate then follow my grandparents out of the dining room to where Dad's office is, with Matt following me. He leans against the wall as I enter the office. Inside, the room is still put together so this isn't where he let his anger get the better of him. Gram and Papa give me a soft smile after they've sat down next to a table with Corellian whiskey and crystal glasses. Dad is sitting behind his desk with his head between his hands, but hasn't noticed me yet. “Daddy...” I softly say, making Dad look up. “Allura, what are you doing here?” I give him a gentle smile holding up his plate, “You forgot to finish eating, so I brought it to you.” Dad smiles, “Thank you, Luna.” I return the smile then go over to hug him, “I love you, Daddy.” Dad chuckles, “And I love you.” I pull away from the hug to kiss his cheek before hugging my grandparents then leave the office.

            “Why didn't you tell me,” Matthew states as soon as the door closes snugly behind me. I sigh, “It's not something I really want to talk about, Matt.” He crosses his arms, “But I'm your best friend...” I close my eyes, “I thought you knew when I said I knew slaves’ treatment from personal experience.” I hear him breathe in deeply, “Yeah but not that kind of experience. When did you get free?” My jaw tightens, “Earlier this week.” His eyes widen, “What?” I sigh, beginning to walk down the hall though I slightly smile when I hear him run to catch up. “Please, tell me Allura,” he practically pleads. I grimace, “I don't think you want to know.” He stops us, “I do though. I care about you a lot, Allura. I want to know what you've had to go through.” I close my eyes, shaking my head until I feel Matt hands on my face then I gingerly open them. His blue eyes are staring at me intently, “Please Allura. Trust me. I want to know.” And I get the desire to kiss him, to make him stop wanting to know the nightmares that will forever haunt me. I fight the desire with the thought of he's my best friend, before pulling away with a sigh and grabbing his hand. I can practically see his smile though he's behind me as I walk us to my room.

            Once we're there I sit down on my bed, “Are you sure you want to know?” Matthew nods as he walks to my bed to sit down after cautiously closing the door, “Of course I do.” I nod, trying to become emotionless so I won't start crying, “My overseer was yelling at a fewer older women who he thought moved too slow. So, he was preparing to whip them. Because I considered them family, I stopped what I was doing to help them go faster. The Overseer yelled at me to mind my own business, I yelled back saying that I was and that I'm quicker at this then what I was doing. That earned me a flogging. The overseer ordered a few of his guards to pull me outside and whistled for the other slaves to stop so they would witness it. They tied me to a pole and began,” I turn away from him and begin lifting the back of my shirt showing him the healing gashes. “He had barely started when Camille, a woman who treated me like her own, stopped him. She was shot multiple times by the overseer and his men,” I stop my mind flashing back to that horrible day. Remembering my own screams. “I became hysteric, yelling and screaming 'No' over and over again. I felt the ropes that they used to tie me with fall away and I stood up still screaming 'No.' I let my anger and hatred of the man fuel me and I became aware of tingle that I now recognize as Force lightning. I looked down and saw the purple electricity surrounding my hands but not hurting me then I looked up into my overseer's eyes, seeing the fear he reveled in giving others. I screamed one final, 'No,' as I raised both my arms and directed that energy to the monster in front of me. The power of it killed him instantly, and I crumpled to the ground sobbing as the guards began pulling me away. They stuffed me on a shuttle that would eventually take me and other Force-sensitive slaves to Korriban. Out of the six 'freed' slaves, I was only one to survive.” I slightly jump when I feel Matt's fingers softly trace the physical wounds of that day.

            “I'm sorry you had to go through that,” Matt says after a few seconds of silence. I shrug, “It wasn't the first time I was punished.” His hand stops, “I don't see any scars...” I chuckle darkly, “That's because my master didn't like his slaves scared.” Matt gets up and walks in front of me before crouching down so he's eye level with me, “Well that's over now and I'll do everything in my power to help you get past it.” I slightly smile at him before leaning forward and kissing his cheek. I pull away with a smirk, “Now I believe you had said something about being a natural...” Matt smirks as well, standing back up then takes me by the hand, pulling me through the house much like I did earlier. Once we're safely outside, we quickly find two small scout starships. As soon as we reach them, a loud voice freezes us in place. “Just what do the two of you think you are doing?” Dad's unaltered voice rings out. I grimace looking over at Matt who’s trying to act casual, “Nothing, my lord.” Dad growls as he raises an eyebrow, “Try again.” I clear my throat before softly saying, “Daddy.” He looks at me sharply, “Matt said that he was a natural at flying, and I just wanted to prove him wrong...” Dad chuckles, “Is that so?” Matt glares at me before nodding, “Yes, my lord.” Dad smirks, “Then be careful,” before turning around and heading back towards the house. “Oh, and Allura,” he states stopping and slightly turning. “Yes, Daddy?”

            “Make sure you show him Marr superiority,” ending with a wink and a smirk before continuing on. I smirk looking over at Matt, “Are you ready or are you going to forfeit?” He turns, narrowing his blue eyes, “Not a chance.” I smile, “Good. Get ready to be out shined, Prin,” as I close the distance between me and the ship. I can feel his glare as I climb inside the cockpit. I look back to see him walking over as I begin to get settled inside. As he climbs up, I raise an eyebrow, “Everything okay?” Matt smirks nodding once, “Of course. I just wanted to wish you luck.” I frown slightly narrowing my eyes, “Is that so?” He chuckles, “Yes, my lord.” I internally smirk, knowing he won't expect this before leaning forward and kissing him on the lips. He slightly startles but then his hands cup my face as he continues the kiss. I'm the first to pull away as I'm getting slightly light headed and when I look at him, he's smirking. “That was for good luck,” I try to state calmly. His smirk widens “I'm not so sure, Allura. Mine wasn't,” before walking toward the other starship with a wink. I roll my eyes before trying to steady my breathing and remain unaffected from the 'good luck' kiss I gave him as I put the helmet on. Matt's voice comes through immediately, “Ready for a show?” I roll my eyes once more, “I should be asking you that...” His laugh comes thru the com, “Knew you'd say that. But we'll soon learn who the natural really is.” He ends his sentence right as we both bring the ships to life. Thankfully, I've retained everything I remember from either being taught myself or overhearing it from Dad's lessons with my sisters, so leaving the ground is fairly effortless. Once we're both a couple meters up Matt's voice comes back through, “We probably should find somewhere else to fly so we don't frighten the citizens.” I chuckle as another voice comes thru, “Both of you can follow us back to Vaiken Citadel. We have plenty of space.”

            “And you both may stay there if you desire,” Gram's voice comes thru after Papa's, who sighs, “I'm sure they have...” His sentence gets cut off by a slap and I know Gram hit the back of his head. “Our home is always open to you both,” Papa says after a grunt, probably glaring at Gram. I chuckle, “Not that I don't want to spend time with you, but I shouldn't leave Khem unattended for long. He might try to eat someone.” I can feel Gram's curiosity, “Who's Khem, darling?” I swallow, “My Dashade.” Gram claps, “Oh, excellent! Ask him to come with us, I would love to unravel his secrets.” I grimace then split my focus to search for the Dashade, finding him in the training room, 'Khem?' He stops his assault on training dummy instantly 'Yes, little Sith?' I chuckle, sensing his surprise, 'I'm leaving the estate. My grandparents will take you with them so we will not be separated.’ The Dashade grunts, 'That is wise, little Sith. We share a bond, but it is easily broken.' I swallow, slightly nervous, hearing his desire to kill me reverberating thru his mind, to be though with the thorn in his side. 'I understand,' I finally respond before reopening the channel to Gram and Papa, “He'll be coming with us.”

            “Excellent! We'll land and wait for him,” Gram's voice says thru the com. “Matt, you go on ahead and show Lily where the Citadel is,” Papa says. “Will do sir,” Matt states, “Luna if you'll follow me.” I glare at his general direction when he continues, “If you can keep up that is.” Papa sighs, “Can you wait to brag until you get there please?” Matt sighs, “I guess.” I chuckle sensing Khem exiting the estate, “He's here!” Gram claps as I see their shuttle land and Khem enter, “Well, you two have fun! See you at the Citadel!” As it turns out, Vaiken Citadel is very isolated but what does one expect of an Imperial Intelligence agent, former Cipher and Watcher, and his wife, a powerful former Dark Council member. Vaiken Citadel is located in a large valley surrounded by massive mountains. The compound itself apparently runs underneath as nothing is visible on the surface. There's a beautiful lake with a waterfall pouring into it from the mountain behind it. It's amazingly serene even with the rolling Force storm that hasn't stopped since this morning. As soon as we see my grandparents shuttle land, I hear Matt's voice “You ready?” I roll my eyes, “Are you?” Matt chuckles, “Always.” I roll my eyes again, “Let's just get this over with...”

             We fly over to where the shuttle disappears to get into our starting positions and I breathe in deeply as Matt counts done. _'Relax, Lunabug...'_ comes Dad's voice and I smile slightly as I look over at Matt, who've I've never seen so determined. I let go of my worry and unease, as Matt says, “Go.” We take off simultaneously, the com silent as the race begins. I roll my eyes as Matt does barrel roll then I close my eyes letting the Force be my guide and I slip into a meditative state. It doesn't seem that long before I hear Matt's voice say, “Okay, I think that's enough,” and I reopen my eyes to see the sky darkening. Matt leads me to the hanger Papa and Gram entered earlier, that's surprisingly well hidden and looks exactly like the mountain it is encased by, and he's the first to get out of the cockpit once we've both landed. I see him run over as I take off my helmet, surprisingly without his smirk. He climbs up as the cockpit opens, “I take it back, you're the natural.” I tilt my head, “Really?!” He groans as he climbs back down, “You don't even know what you did, do you...” I shake my head “Nope, I had my eyes closed...” His blue eyes widen, “You're being serious, aren't you?” I nod, “Sorry.” He sighs, “Great...” I smile sadly as I get out, “You were pretty amazing though,” I try to state matter-of-factly. He rolls his eyes, “But not a natural.” I groan, “You are, Matt. Stop being hard on yourself,” ending with a kiss on his cheek as a gold droid walks up.

            “Greetings. I am T9-Z4, beloved servant to Darth Zora. I am to escort you to her eminence,” the droid states after he bows. “If you'll follow me,” it states, more like demands, as it turns to walk away. Matthew and I share a look before following it. “Do not touch anything! These halls are dedicated to my mistress' achievements and are not to be touched by lower individuals such as yourselves,” T9 lectures us as he escorts us down a long hallway filled with artifacts. I internally scoff at the droid as he begins lecturing us on how to address his ladyship. Finally, we come to a stop in front of a beautiful frosted glass door. “This is my mistress' study. Be mindful of your tongue and everything in there is worth more than you,” T9 states smugly before opening the door where Khem and Gram are. “Mistress, I have brought the visitors as you requested,” T9 states bowing low. Gram turns at smiles at the droid “Excellent, T9. You may leave us now.” It bows again, glaring at us as only a droid can, before walking out. Gram chuckles, “I hope T9 didn't bother you too much.” Matt scoffs, “Only told us how worthless we are to his ladyship, a couple dozen times.”

            “He didn't?!” Grams voice comes in a slight gasp. “I told you, dove, he is only respectful to you,” Papa says as he walks in. Gram crosses her arms, “I still refuse to believe that.” Papa rolls his eyes before turning to us, “So who won?” Matt looks down as he mumbles making Papa very amused, “What was that now, Matt?” I see my best friend frown, “She did.” Papa smirks, “Of course she did. Marrs never come in second place,” ending with a wink. Matt groans, “Can we please talk about something... anything else...” Gram chuckles, “Of course, my dear. Did you know that Allura's Dashade, Khem Val, once served Tulak Hord. He fought in the ancient battles of Yn and Chabosh.” I chuckle “Bragging again, Khem.” The Dashade grunts, “I've devoured thousands of Jedi. Your fate will be no different.” I sigh, “Keep telling yourself that,” looking at the irritated monster before looking over at Gram who is smiling widely. “Oh, you are so fortunate, Allura, to have found an ancient and cunning Dashade such as he,” Gram states looking at me proudly, “I've also heard you found a great many treasures during your trials on Korriban. You must tell me about them sometime. But now, I fear you must go to bed. The life of a new apprentice is never easy.” I nod grimly and Gram smiles, “Come on, my dear, I'll show you where you may stay. Goodnight, Matt.” He nods before looking at me with something I can't name as he walks to my side. His hands cup my face again as he gingerly lifts my head then he kisses me briefly. “Goodnight Luna,” he says as he rests his forehead on mine, “and good luck.” Then he's gone and I'm still frozen in place until I hear Gram's clap “Well, that was unexpected.” I nod faintly, my eyes still glued to the place he was standing. Gram chuckles “Now come on, dear, time for bed.”

            When we exit, T9 is instantly at her side, “I can assist her, mistress.” Gram shakes her head, “I'd prefer to show my granddaughter her room. If you don't mind, T9.” If the droid’s eyes could widen they would, along with his mouth hanging open. I silently snicker, as the surprised T9 bows to her and then shockingly to me before walking off. Gram chuckles, then leads me up a flight of stairs to a sleek wood and chrome door, which opens on its own. My jaw almost drops at the beauty, the walls are a mountain scape much like the one outside but the sky is constantly changing. Gram must see or sense my awe because she smiles at me lovingly, “It's my favorite room too.” She kisses my cheek and hugs me tightly, “I'm so glad we got you back!” I return her hug gratefully, whispering, “Me too, Gram.” Just as she turns to leave, I stop her “Wait Gram. I'd like to talk about something.” She turns, her green eyes showing her curiosity, and I almost smile when I go to sit on the bed, “Today in the Dark Temple I ran across something I wasn't expecting.” She tilts her head as she comes to sit next to me, “What was that, dear?”

            “A Force Ghost,” I begin. Gram instantly gasps, “You saw one!” I chuckle and nod, “But that wasn't the part that surprised me. He said he knew me, Gram. He said he could feel me through the Force and that I was his blood, his heir to his bloodline and power. But how could that be?” Gram's eyes widen, “An ancestor of yours, remarkable! You said he, what's his name?” I look down, “Aloysius Kallig. He said he was once a friend and the greatest enemy to Tulak Hord.” She gasps again, “Truly remarkable. But he is not of our bloodline or at least mine and your grandfather's. The only line it could be is your mother's, but how I do not know. Did he say anymore?” I nod, “He said I'm the daughter of his daughters.” She places a hand on my back, “Interesting. I'll learn what I can, you go to sleep. You have a long day ahead of you, Miss Kallig.” I chuckle as she begins tucking me under the covers, “Goodnight, Gram.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Mando'a  
> aruetiise - traitors, foreigners, outsiders  
> Tion gar gai – What’s your name?  
> aruetii - traitor, foreigner, outsider  
> Aliit sol'yc – family first  
> Vor entye – Thank you  
> buir – mother/father  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=  
> Huttese  
> Soong okey-okey, Saira. Soong just Allura, doe chik youngee jee-jee lost. - It's okay, Saira. It's just Allura, the dancing girl we lost. [young Allura would dance everywhere...]  
> Mee'm do pateesa. – I'm a friend  
> Chuba understand doe shags language. -You understand the slaves’ language.  
> Jee was wompa. – I was one.  
> Noah wompa deserves da life. – No one deserves that life.  
> =-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=


	9. A Special Task

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The sound of birds coming from all around me, startles me awake with a gasp, my heart pounding furiously. Though it calms, when I realize that it’s coming from birds appearing on the walls of the room. Removing the covers from my body, I gently sit up with my feet touching the floor, staring at the beauty that is the walls. A bird hops closer to me, tilting its blue head as if he can see me which it seems like he can as its eyes follow me as I stand up. I shake such thoughts from my head as I enter the refresher to brush my teeth and hair before returning it to a braided bud at the base of my head. I wash my face with cold water before putting on the makeup on the counter. When I’m finished, I glance one last time at the mirror pleased with my work. My makeup is rather soft with darker eyes and lips then with my mask makes me look like a true Sith, without it, a young woman. Smirking I then exit to find the closet, squealing when I find it as it's filled much like Thea’s on Korriban. I enter running my hands along the fabrics as I rummage through to pick out my Sith apparel for today, I dress quickly then run to the mirror grinning. Today, that slave girl looks nothing like one now with a strapless black corset-like blouse and rather skin tight augmented leather pants both outlining her growing figure.

Exiting back into my room I see someone has brought in my things from home: my boots, belt, gloves, cloak, and silver mask along with my lightsaber and bag. I grin skipping over to them, putting each item on save it be my mask, then I notice that my bag is a little heavier. Confused I quickly place my bag on the bed to glance inside, finding a datapad. I gasp gently picking it up as if it’s a shard of broken glass before nervously sitting down and starting it up. I instantly see it has new messages, which I curiously select:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

Hey girl,

I thought as a new apprentice you’d need a datapad so Vette and I put this together for you. It already has all your information on it. So, if anyone has sent you any messages they’ll appear on here.

Mako

PS. I asked Kaliyo if she thought of a good username for you for our advanced anonymous messaging app, she came up with Sparky and it sorta suck, so you’re sparky414. I haven’t figured out what the others should be yet but I’m proslicer1216 :)

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

I grin, trying my best to resist laughing uncontrollably that is until I tap on the next message. I swallow nervously as I read it:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Lord Necus

Subject: Debts Paid

Inquisitor Zyn has informed me that it was you who uncovered Essor Kayin's hand in my apprentice's death. I suspected Essor—the fool has always been a nuisance—but I needed proof before acting. The acolyte's testimony will suffice.

As I am a man who settles his debts (a fact young Essor will soon learn), I'd like to extend my gratitude for your assistance in this matter. You have a sharp mind and a keen eye for details—no doubt you'd make a fine apprentice.

A pity another already has her eye on you.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

It was sent a few days ago, almost right after my trip to the jails. The third message is much the same only from earlier:

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

From: Acolyte Shinos

Subject: The Gift of Spindrall

I apologize for sending you this message uninvited, my lord, but I do so only to fulfill my bargain with the hermit of the tomb—the one called Spindrall.

He said that I could only leave his sight alive if I passed along this, his "final gift for the one who will shape fates both future and ancient."

Those were his words, his exact words. I had to be exact.

-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-

That one is a bit easier to swallow and doesn’t make my blood turn cold like the second. I can’t help but wonder if Spindrall knew I’d beat Ffon Althe, the Sith pureblood Acolyte. I shake my head, unwilling to go back there now, to have those unpleasant thoughts come back now that I have succeeded. I stand and place my new datapad in my bag just as someone knocks on the door.

            “Come in,” I call and the door opens revealing a smirking Matt, that is until his eyes land on me and his smirk falters as he swallows. “I’m here to escort you to breakfast, Luna,” he states after swallowing again. I internally smirk, tilting my head “You okay, Matt?” He just nods, still staring at me as I stand and walk over to him grabbing my bag, kissing his cheek as I pass him, his eyes following every step. I hear him groan softly before he takes my bag and offers me his arm, which I ‘reluctantly’ take, allowing him to take me to the dining room that has a window as its fourth wall that looks out at the valley. Gram and Papa are there and eating what looks to be pancakes with butter and sugar. I grin sitting down a crossed from Gram where a plate filled with pancakes is placed. Papa automatically hands me the butter and sugar as Matt sits down. He makes a rather disgusted face staring at my flatcakes as I butter and sugar them, “I can’t believe you’re ruining them.” I roll my eyes at him, “That is your opinion. I believe that ” I look pointedly at the syrup he’s drowning his pancakes with, “is disgusting and overly sweet.” He scoffs, “Says the girl pouring an entire cup of sugar on it.” Both Gram and Papa start laughing at that, shaking their heads at the arguing teenagers and I sigh, “Whatever Matt.” He frowns clearing disappointed I didn’t retaliate, but finally sighs as well, “So Marr as given me a new assignment.” Gram looks up, tilting her head, “And what’s that, dear?” He swallows as he glances over at me, “I’m to pilot and captain Apprentice Allura’s ship as she sees fit.” I look up slightly startled, “That’s news to me.” Matt looks down at the table, “It would be. I asked him if I could join you, seeing as you’ll need a crew for your ship.” I nod, flashing him a smile, “I hope you’re up to speed on your field training, Matt. I’m expecting you to do more than just flying.” His eyes widen, and I internally grimace on the way that sounded, but he just nods, “Of course, Lady Allura.”

            Breakfast becomes silent soon after, as both Gram and Papa must rush off to start their own days. Both give me a quick kiss on the cheek before saying “Good luck and safe travels” and leaving. Once we’re finished, T9 walks in bowing to me, “Would you like me to escort you to the spaceport? I was told that was where the others will be joining you.” I rise, “That will be greatly appreciated, T9, thank you.” The gold droid bows again, “If you’d follow me, please, young mistress.” I smirk as Matt looks over at me stunned as he too rises, then we both follow him to where the speeders are parked collecting Khem on the way. T9 chooses a covered luxury speeder and goes to stand in front of it, “Is this okay, young mistress. It’s one of the fastest we have.” I nod, slightly adoring the golden droid, and if droids could beam he would as he opens the door allowing us inside before getting in the driver’s seat and taking off. The ride to the Kaas City Spaceport practically speeds by as there are no speed limits T9 must follow. When we get there, I see my sisters and their companions already waiting along with Ash and Kaliyo. They all nod in greeting as Khem and I get out, though they all do a double take when Matt exits as well. “Matt, why are you here?” a vaguely confused Ash asks as my sisters share a look. “I’m going with you,” Matt states with a smirk. Ash frowns, but shrugs turning to me, “Are you leaving to?”

            “Yes, sir, Balmorra and my ship await,” I state with a smile. Ash shakes his head chuckling “Well, come on then we better get a move on.” We all fall silent after that as we enter the Spaceport, though once inside we split up, the hunters and agents going on one side of the port while us Sith and our companions go the opposite way. Eventually, we split up as well, though our personal hangers and their respective elevators are beside each other. On the elevator ride, I can’t contain my excitement as I literally bounce in anticipation. Matt chuckles shaking his head in amusement, I stick my tongue out at him causing him to laugh harder. I roll my eyes and try to wait patiently, though the elevator ride seems to be lasting an eternity. Finally, the doors open and I’m met with a sight of the gray metal lobby complete with Empire banners and a statue of our Emperor. There’s no one insight however but the door that leads to the hangar itself is closed, forcing us to walk up the ramp to the control room. When I see the window overlooking the hanger, I immediately run to it, leaning over the terminals to see my starship: its sleek black duraplast armor plating on what would be its wings while the rest is a silver durasteel armor plating. Beside me, Matt whistles as he looks out at it too, “Looks good and new. Whatcha going to name it?” I frown tilting my head, “I don’t know yet,” before running out of the control room and down the stairs, only stopping at the foot of the ramp that leads into my ship. I glance back, before scaling up the ramp, quickly finding the interior is just as sleek.

            “Oh! Ah, I mean… greetings! I am 2V-R8, factotum droid for this vessel,” a silver droid says that’s standing off to the side of the airlock as you enter the main room that contains the holo terminal. I tilt my head and walk over to him as it continues, “You must be my new master. Gentle, kind new master…” trailing off at the end. “I suppose I am, I’m Apprentice Allura Marr. It’s a pleasure to meet you. What are your functions?” I can tell I surprised it, as it-he glances around, “I am relieved—er, pleased—that you find me agreeable. I will never disappoint you, master. I am programmed for a wide array of tasks, including but not limited to meal preparation, ship maintenance, janitorial duty and etiquette.” I grimace, “Can you call me anything but master, please?” 2V-R8 nods, “Of course mas-mistress.” I smile, “Better,” just as Matt walks by, shaking his head at me that I’m being polite to a droid, “How about a tour, Arrate?” 2V-R8 looks over at him nodding once more as Khem grunts and walks into the left hallway, “Welcome aboard this  _Fury_ -class Imperial Interceptor, a versatile craft combining a starfighter’s maneuverability with armament to rival larger military vessels. It has all the standard amenities. A holo-terminal for Interstellar communications,” motioning to the large terminal before pausing as he walks to the left side of the room next to a door with a security panel on its side, “This is the commanding officer’s ensuite with its own refresher, so they are yours, mistress,,” he points a crossed to another door on the same wall as the airlock, “that’s the med bay.”

            “The conference room,” turning and pointing to the right side of the room on the same wall before walking down the left hallway. We follow as he continues, “The cargo bay and the port side engine room.” I glance in both searching for Khem, finding him sitting on the floor of the cargo hold. Satisfied, I look back and nod for the droid to continue and he takes us down the opposite hallway. “Behind me is one of the crew quarters, there’s another one below us with a large community refresher, galley, and lounge.” He points to the door behind us, “That’s the starboard engine room,” then he turns and walks back to the main room, pointing out the stairs and elevator to the other floor before heading to the bridge. “That’s the captain’s quarters, office, and refresher. Your office, mistress, is on the floor below as well. The astrogation console contains a constantly updated map of the known galaxy. Any questions, mistress?” I shake my head “No, Arrate, thank you. Price, prepare for departure. Arrate…” the holo terminal beeping cuts me off, I sigh, “answer that please.” Both the droid and Matt nod heading to their respective areas as I follow the protocol droid back to the terminal. I watch as 2V-R8 answers and my group appears. Thea grins, “I see you got your ship and a new droid too.” I tilt my head, “Too?” Jaida chuckles “Apparently, all of our ships came with one. Is yours a Toovee model?” I nod “Yes, 2V-R8 to be exact. Yours?” Thea answers, “2V-R2.” Ash answers next, “2V-R6.” Jaida chuckles, “2V-R4, funny enough.” I frown, “This could get confusing quickly!” Thea chuckles, nodding in agreement, as I hear the ship's engines roar to life “It will, but I guess we can all our droids arr-something since they’re all Toovees.”

            “Yeah, sounds simple enough,” I say just as another call comes in. “Have another call coming in,” everyone says before laughing and we figure out it’s the same person calling. Another man appears in an Imperial uniform, complete with a hat. He glances around at everyone before clearing his throat, obviously nervous “Ah, good I was able to reach you all, I’m Flight Commander Pirul. The Empire needs you. The Republic grows bolder. Their attack squadrons ambush Imperial targets and disappear into open space. We’re struggling to complete. Open warfare is just around the corner and we need all the ships we can get. We’ve already sent out all our squadrons, but they aren’t enough. That’s why we are forming the Empire’s Fury.” He pauses turning to face Thea, “Apprentice Thea, will be leading the squadron under call sign ‘Tempest.’ Her second-in-command will be you Cipher Nine,” he turns to Ash, “Under call sign ‘Nightshrike’.” He then turns to me, “My lord, your call sign is ‘Rage’. Huntress yours is ‘Scree’.” Pirul pauses, “Apparently, the Grand Moff wishes to speak with you” then he’s replaced with a large man standing in parade rest, “Ah, he was able to reach you. Good. My name is Rycus Kilran. I’m commander of the Fifth Fleet, second to the Minister of War, and my personal favorite—the so-called Butcher of Coruscant,” he thankfully pauses as anger gets the better of my sisters and me. “What’s the mission?” Ash asks simply.

            “Straight to the point, I like that. Four hours ago, the Republic engaged in an illegal border skirmish on the edges of Imperial territory. One enemy warship escaped. That warship—the  _Brentaal  Star_—is carrying a passenger of vital strategic importance. I’ve ordered the nearest ship, the  _Black  Talon_ to intercept. Your mission is to land on the  _Black  Talon_ and capture the passenger at all costs. My droid and I will give you more information once you arrive,” and with that he’s gone. All of us groan knowing that we have no choice in the matter, until Ash says, “I won’t be able to go with you, I have other business to attend to. But I’ll try to join you.” We sigh again, nodding our heads then everyone disappears. I sigh, rubbing my face with my hand as I head to the bridge, “We have a new destination, Price.” Matt stops, looking at me, “Where?” I collapse in the commander’s chair looking out at the stars as we’re orbiting Kaas, “To the  _Black  Talon_.” He grimaces as the console beeps, “Got location. Here we go!” On the trip, I inform Matt on the mission, then go to Speak to Khem. “You should not have brought me here, little Sith. You may have bound my will, but such bonds can be broken, and make no mistake: I will devour you.” I roll my eyes internally, “By the time we are done, you will have fed to excess.” Khem scoffs, “My hunger is never slated, and you are no Tulak Hord. But I will serve you faithfully, my master, until I am free.” I nod, deciding not to tell him about our assignment and just head back to bridge. All of us get to the massive ship simultaneously, and Matt whistles “It looks a heck of a lot like at  _Terminus_ -class destroyer, but it’s a  _Gage_ -class transport, what is the Grand Moff thinking. The  _Brentaal Star_  is a  _Thranta_ -class Corvette battleship. That’s like having a single Ant, take down a Gundark, virtually impossible on every angle.” I sigh, putting on my mask, “We don’t have a choice,” ending just as the  _Black  Talon_ gives us landing clearance. When the three ships land, we disembark, leaving the droids on the ships as the others are joining us. We are then met by a female Human Lieutenant, “Good to have you aboard. I’m Lieutenant Alia Sylas, second-in-command of the  _Black_   _Talon_ , your droid informed us of your arrival. If you follow me, I’ll escort you there.” Thea nods, looking very intimidating with her black metal mask, “How did my droid come to be on your ship?”

            “We picked it up with the upgrades from Geonosis: however, it did just mention your name, my lord,” Sylas says as she leads us deeper into the ship and up to the command deck. Finally, we stop “Here you are, the conference room. Please feel free to make yourself comfortable. It’s an honor to have you aboard our transport,” Thea nods and the lieutenant leaves quickly. We watch her retreating body before entering the room. The droid in question is a lackluster silver protocol droid, who begins speaking as soon as we enter, “Identities confirmed! Good day—I am advanced protocol unit NR-O2. My functions are diplomacy, translation, manslaughter, and calumniation. My master wishes to reiterate your mission. Please stand by for delivery. This is unit NR-O2 to Grand Moff Kilran. You are now in contact with the  _Black_   _Talon_ ,” finishing just as the man himself appears on the holo. “Well—so I am. You have arrived quickly. Good, I do like promptness. Where is Cipher Nine?” Thea is the one who answers, “He had to delay his arrival.”

            “Ah, so it seems. As I said earlier, your mission is the  _Brentaal  Star_. The warship’s passenger is code-named ‘the general.’ We don’t know his identity, but the Republic believes he possesses military secrets: our military secrets. I trust the reports: the general must be captured or killed. Captain Revinal Orzik—the man commanding this transport—doesn’t share my enthusiasm. He’s disobeyed my orders to attack. Feel free to show him what the Empire does to cowards. Then commandeer his ship, find the  _Brentaal  Star _and deal with the general.” Jaida frowns, crossing her arms, “Sounds interesting, but you realize that commandeering a starship will cost valuable time and energy. And I’m sure you’re aware who we are; that our time doesn’t come cheap.” Kilran chuckles, “That I do. I—provide—for those who—shall we say—do the ‘dirty’ work. So, all of you will be well compensated,” and with that, he disappears again. “I will lead the way to the bridge. Once Captain Orzik is deposed and our hijacking is complete, we may proceed to the  _Brentaal  Star_.” Everything is fine until we reach the hallway to the bridge.

            “Halt! This is a restricted area—Captain Orzik’s command. You’ll have to leave immediately,” an armored Lieutenant states in front of a ray shield blocking us from continuing. Thea calmly walks towards him, “And I outrank everyone on this ship. So, I’ll say simply, Move aside.” The Lieutenant stands firm, and Thea walks closer to him, “Captain Orzik has disobeyed a direct order, you’d be wise to step aside and avoid his fate.” Behind her, Jaida crosses her arms “What she means to say is we’d prefer to spill as little Imperial blood as we can.” When he still doesn’t move, Thea growls and I can feel her touch my mind,  _‘Can you stun them?’_  She glances over at me and I nod, already feeling the tingle of Force lightning. I lessen it so it’ll knock any interfering soldiers out but is non-lethal, then I direct it at the three soldiers who instantly fall unconscious. My sisters and I share a nod as Matt powers down the ray shield then we continue. “If you are concerned about the loss of life,” NR-O2 states as we run to the bridge removing all resistance, “I assure you the deaths of all injured crew members will be strategically insignificant.”  _Nice droid, I hope our Droids aren’t like this._

            “All marines have been neutralized. Scanning for additional threats,” NR-O2 states matter-of-factly as we finally reach the bridge and stop in front of Captain Orzik and his crew. “What’s going on? Sir…”  an Ensign Hetter says, glancing at the seven of us nervously. “Stay calm, Ensign. Everyone stay calm,” Orzik rather calmly states facing us. “No threats found. The bridge is now secure,” NR-O2 states as his scan is over. Orzik looks over at it probably thinking as we are,  _the bridge was secure before_ , then he looks back at us, “I’m Captain Revinal Orzik: I’m pretty sure I know what this is about. For the record, I take complete responsibility for my actions.” Thea nods as both my sisters walk slightly in front of me as she says, “I understand, Captain.” Then Jaida, “If nothing else, that should make it easier on the crew.” Orzik’s eyes widen slightly, “I’m glad it’s worth something. You’re here because of the Moff, aren’t you? He must want the  _Brentaal  Star_’s passenger pretty badly. Or maybe he just hates me. The  _Black  Talon_ would be destroyed chasing a battleship. I fought in the war before, and I’ll fight again—but I don’t do suicide missions.” Thea chuckles as Jaida says, “Neither do we, Captain. We’re not looking to make a martyr of anyone. We can complete this mission and survive.”

            “I expect you to believe that. I see it differently,” pausing as he begins pacing, “Listen to me—you managed to hijack one ship, and that’s certainly impressive. But taking on the  _Brentaal  Star_ is something else altogether. I might be able to get us close, but then what? My marines are all dead and you’d have to board it.” I shake my head, “Your marines are unconscious and should be waking up soon. While my lightning was non-lethal, they’ll be hurting. Best get them medical support before we meet the  _Brentaal  Star_, Captain.” His brown eyes widen, surprised that a Sith didn’t kill his men, “Of course. Well… you’d still have to fight an army of Republic soldiers and somehow find the general. It’s still unlikely we’ll survive.” Jaida sighs, “We don’t have a choice—those were Moff Kilran’s instructions. So, if we’re going to survive, we need to work together.” That surprises him has his eyes flick to each of us, “I see.” Glancing at the droid who’s walking through and inspecting his crew, “You’re as much victims here as I am, aren’t you?” At our small nods, he continues, “Damn Kilran and his fleet. All right. I’m not ready to be branded a traitor just yet. We’ll get the general. I’m not sure how, but we’ll get him.” Both of my sisters’ smirk as Thea says, “Leave that to us.” Orzik nods, “I’ll do my best to remember that.” Finishing just as NR-O2 rejoins us saying, “Downloading new orders to all bridge consoles. Priority one: Intercept the  _Brentaal  Star_.” The Captain looks over at it, before touching his ear and nodding then addresses his crew, “You heard the droid, everyone. Prepare to jump to lightspeed…” and just like that, we see the stars start to blur, then after a few minutes seeing very different stars. “Emerging from hyperspace now. One Thranta-class warship on the scanners. Powering up…” a panicked Ensign, Brukarra from her nameplate, exclaims, “Enemy is firing! Turbolasers, missiles—and what look like transport pods. I’m not sure.” Orzik breathes in deeply, “Evasive maneuvers. Keep the pods at a distance—they look harmless, but they’ll latch onto the hull and cut at us with sabotage droids,” staying calm. Brukarra nods, “Evasive maneuvers—aye, sir.” Seconds after she finishes “Sir, three shuttles on an intercept course!” Hetter exclaims. “An assault party,” Orzik says, then looks at us, “We don’t have sufficient defenses to keep them from landing.” We look at each other, as Thea says, “Then let them, we’ll handle any boarders”

            “This course of action is deemed advisable,” NR-O2 states unnecessarily. “Security will meet you at the entrance to the shuttle bay,” Orzik says as someone hands us commlinks, “Defend the ship at all costs and we’ll get you to the  _Brentaal  Star_.” We nod then the seven of us run out of the bridge, putting on the commlinks as we head to the elevator that’ll take us down to the cargo bay. “Warning: Secondary Power systems damaged,” says an automated voice as we head down the elevator, “Nonessential systems may be inoperable.” Thankfully, that doesn’t include the elevator as we reach the bay just as the first shuttle lands letting out its Republic soldiers. One of them yells, “You should have never attacked us!” as they run in to attack and the remaining shuttles land. My sisters groan, not really wanting to fight, as Khem roars and runs amidst the soldiers. Nevertheless, Jaida opens fire as Thea leaps into the fray, igniting her lightsabers mid leap. Beside me, Matt grimaces before taking point shooting the soldiers when he has an opening as Vette and Mako shoot the soldiers exiting the other shuttles. I grimace, knowing we’d be fighting with them than against them if things had gone differently: we’d be the ones trying to protect the ‘general.’ I shake those thoughts out of my head, reacting barely in time to raise my lightsaber to block an incoming blaster bolt from a soldier. Matt yells at me, irritated that I’m putting my life at risk, saying ‘it’s us or them.’ I close my eyes before directing Force lightning at the soldiers shooting at an unprotected Thea. As I do, Jaida touches my mind,  _‘It’s better for them if you kill them, Luna. That way they won’t be…’_  she doesn’t finish her sentence but I understand, and I turn my lightning lethal saying a silent death prayer as their bodies fall. “We need you on the bridge,” Orzik says as the last soldier falls. The four of us share a look before running back to the elevator, heading back and forcing Vette, Mako and Khem to follow. We step inside in time to hear the report from Ensign Hetter, “Damage reports from all decks. We’re holding together, sir—but I don’t know for how long.”

            “Make it last, Ensign. Don’t let us down,” Orzik says pacing once more as NR-O2 says, “Please stand alert, Grand Moff Kilran’s representatives have returned.” I roll my eyes at that as Orzik addresses us, “I see you took care of the Republic assault. Welcome back to the bridge. We’ve survived the first wave of attacks from the _ Brentaal Star_. Things will be calm until we enter fighter range—another minute maybe two.” Just as he finishes, Brukarra speaks up, “Transmission coming in! Long range…it’s a message, but it’s not from the  _Brentaal  Star_.” Vette frowns, “How can that be?” Thea grimaces as Brukarra answers, “The  _Brentaal  Star_ must have sent a distress signal. Someone’s responding.” Just as that someone appears in front of us, “This is Jedi Grand Master Satele Shan hailing unidentified Imperial vessel. I’m en route to your location with sixteen Republic vessels. I’m asking you to retreat before more lives are lost.” Thea walks closer to the holo “Hello, Master Shan, it’s a pleasure as always. We, however, were attacked and then boarded. We have yet to do anything besides defend the people aboard this transport.” Master Satele tilts her head her eyes glancing at Thea then Jaida then lastly me, “I see. I’m glad to hear a voice of reason. Let us end this conflict together. The  _Brentaal  Star_ is under my protection. Our convoy was ambushed and I sent the Star ahead. We will reunite. I just crippled three Imperial Dreadnaughts. I don’t wish to destroy you—the peace between Republic and Empire is fragile enough already.” Thea nods once, “Tell the  _Brentaal  Star_ to hand over the general. No one needs to be hurt.”

            “The general has a role to play with the Republic,” Satele says after nodding, “Incidents like this are happening across the galaxy, but only because we let them. Leave the  _Brentaal  Star_ to me. If you don’t, then may the Force be with you—because the men and women aboard that ship can hold you off until we arrive. And you will be defeated. I suggest you prepare to face a Jedi—and you may want to consider what that means.” I see Thea’s eyes close as she nods again as Jaida motions for Brukarra to cut the call. “Entering fighter range. The  _Brentaal  Star_ is launching its first squadron.” Orzik nods, “It’s time for us to do the same. I assume you’ll lead the boarding party to go after the general, my lord?” Thea nods, “We will.” Orzik continues, “There’s one more thing. I promised you my help, so I  brought you some supplies from the cargo bay. Someone on Dromund Kaas may be disappointed when they don’t receive the delivery, but I thought our situation took precedence.” Jaida nods, “Keep up the good work, Captain.” Orzik nods, “Thank you. We’re all doing our best here.” NR-O2 speaks directly after him, “I advise that you proceed to the shuttle bay. The flight to the  _Brentaal  Star_ may be hazardous—but Grand Moff Kilran has complete faith in your abilities.” I roll my eyes as we turn, heading to the starboard hanger. Despite the  _Brentaal  Star_ fighters, our ride to the  _Star_  goes smoothly and we quickly land inside. There are only a few soldiers inside of the hanger, which we knock down instead of killing, making our way to the elevator that’ll take us to the transport dock where we run into the first holo-terminal to connect the  _Black_   _Talon_.

            “This is protocol unit NR-O2, I hope you’re receiving this message clearly, and that your flight was free of incident. Please hold for security coordinator Ensign Brukarra,” the chrome droid says as soon as he appears before being replaced with Brukarra. “The Marines are on their way. They’ll follow you in and hold each junction you secure. Try not to take too long—we’re not a military ship. What you have is all you’re getting.” Jaida nods, “Understood. We’ll be quick.” She is then replaced with NR-O2, “I’ve been scanning the  _Brentaal  Star’s _communications, and security forces appear to be moving to protect the escape pods. It is extremely likely that the crew is attempting to evacuate the general. You must retrieve of eliminate him before he escapes.” Thea rolls her eyes, “Thank you for the heads up, NR-O2.” The droid nods, “I’ll be in contact if the situation changes. Proceed to assault all defense points between you and the target.” When it disappears, the seven of us proceed deeper inside the ship, disabling all the droids and forcing the soldiers into unconsciousness. There are three veteran Special Forces troopers blocking the  _Brentaal  Star_’s main computer terminal, so a brief fight ensues until we knock them unconscious as well, adding a few well-placed but fake fatality shots and I slightly smirk thinking how confused they’ll be when they wake up. With that thought in mind, however, I manage to erase our face from their memory, well, all the soldiers’ memory once they fall.

            Jaida and Mako mess with the  _Brentaal  Star_’s computer as we loot the ‘dead’ bodies then tie them up. After a while they high five each other before we continue to the elevator taking us to the deck where the escape pods are, which is apparently the Engine Deck. As we go, we also start disabling munition consoles, which causes a massive war droid to attack us, that Thea and Khem enthusiastically take care of. Finally, we reach the door that leads to the pods, and we immediately freeze, _there’s a Jedi on the other side of it._  My sisters and I glance at each other before swallowing, as we are focusing on being able to hear what’s going on, on the other side of the blast door and opening it at the same time. I can feel the Jedi use the Force to keep the door from opening but their power is insufficient compared to our combined strength. The Jedi quickly realizes this as she runs to who I assume is the general. “The escape pods aren’t far, now. You can make it on your own, General,” a young girl around my age says. “And what about you?” an older man asks, just as we manage to break thru. “I will face my destiny. Go now, my friend,” the Jedi, a young Padawan by the looks of her, says as we walk in seeing ‘the general’ limp towards the remaining soldiers who are guarding the escape pods. I grimace in sympathy as I see him go, the Twi’lek Padawan turning towards us, “Halt where you are. I am Yadira Ban, Padawan of the Jedi Order. I was sent to protect the general and you will not pass,” she states matter-of-factly igniting her lightsaber. “Surrender. Give us what we want, and your ship can survive,” Jaida states, knowing what that’ll sound like coming from either Thea or myself, the two ‘evil’ Sith.

            “I cannot accept that. A Jedi does not surrender the innocent into the hands of evil,” Yadira says.  _So, apparently, it sounds odd even coming from a Bounty Hunter._  She continues, “But I intend to drive you back—meter by meter, if need be. Just as the Republic pushed the Sith Empire into the dark of the galaxy.” Jaida sighs, “Then there’s no way we can settle this peacefully?” The Padawan shakes her head, “No. Not anymore, I fear,” then she leaps towards us, seeing Jaida as the weakest out of us three sisters as she’s only armed with blasters that are still holstered and resting on her hips. Thea immediately leaps to protect her as Jai does nothing to stop the hot plasma blade, that seems to surprise the Padawan, knowing normal Sith would never protect anyone. Thea’s eyes are pleading for the Jedi to rethink this as they peer out of her mask. The Jedi gasps dropping her lightsaber, which Jaida then picks up and hands to the young Jedi. Her eyes widen, “You don’t mean us any harm, do you?” Jaida nods, “Reach out with the Force to those that were in our path.” Yadira eyes widen even more as she does that, “How? Why?” Jaida chuckles, “We don’t like the Empire any more than you do. However due to,” she swallows, “circumstances we belong to it. But we’ve been ordered to do this, so we need to make it look convincing even to the Republic. So, we’re sorry about this,” ending just was I will her to go to sleep before continuing to the escape pods, doing the same to the remaining soldiers guarding the general, who’s clutching his side, pain written all a crossed his aged face.

            “You can put aside your weapons. I won’t try to run. Besides, I doubt I’d make it to an escape pod without my intestines spilling out,” the General says as we approach. “How did you get injured?” Mako asks. “Unlucky—caught in your ship’s attack,” he says simply, “I’m told the wounds aren’t fatal, but that doesn’t help the pain. I was a general in the Imperial military service. Did they tell you that when they sent you here? Did they even know?” Jaida grimaces, “Why would you betray the Empire?” He swallows, “If you knew what I knew, you’d understand. If you’d heard what both sides are plotting, you wouldn’t be eager to restart this war. They’re building doomsday weapons. Shields that envelop planets; missiles that darken suns. Republic and Empire are planning to raze worlds—annihilate civilizations. It will be unlike anything the galaxy’s seen since the Great Hyperspace War. And it’s too late to stop it—the so-called peace is already lost.” I can see Vette slightly shaking as she asks, “If that’s true, why defect to the Republic?” I nod, curious as to his reasons as well. “There’s no place for me in the Empire anymore. I thought my last act might be to even the odds—create a stalemate. It doesn’t seem to matter anymore.” I sense three marines walk up behind us as he continues, “You have me, then. Me, my stomach full of blood and my implant full of cybernetic secrets and stolen plans. What will you do?” My sisters and I glance at each other before Jaida raises her weapon, “I’ll take save us all the trouble.” He swallows, “So be it. We’re all as good as dead, anyway.” I sense the soldiers walking, as Jaida’s fatal looking shot meets his body, and I put him in a healing trance as he crumples to the ground. Once that is finished, we turn and run down the hallway next to us heading for the elevator that’ll return us to port hanger we arrived in then running to the nearest holoterminal to connect with the  _Black  Talon_, and Captain Orzik appears. “Captain Orzik here, I understand you’re on your way back—I assume congratulations are in order. Our marines have been recalled back to the  _Black  Talon_. As soon as you’re aboard, we’ll jump to lightspeed—Republic reinforcements could arrive any minute.”

            “Noted, Captain. We are on our way,” Thea states with a slight smirk. “I’ll see you on the bridge. Congratulations again—Orzik out,” then he disappears and we breathe out in relief before return to the hanger where our Imperial shuttle is waiting. Three marines run in front of us as we go, and a Republic ship crashes into the bay just as we are leaving. There isn’t anyone waiting when we land so we quickly return to the bridge, where everyone is waiting. Once they see us enter, the ship enters lightspeed. “Well,” Orzik states with a small smile, “the heroes of the day return.” We slightly smile in return as Hetter as, “Welcome back, my lords.” Our smiles turn into smirks when Orzik continues, “Congratulations once again. I never expected the mission to go off this cleanly.” Jaida glances at us, “Glad to see you so happy, Captain.” We chuckle silently as Orzik replies, “What’s not to be pleased about? You spared my life, and we eliminated an enemy of the Empire.” NR-O2 clearly is distressed no one is paying him any attention as he cuts in, “Grand Moff Kilran is eagerly waiting your report. Shall I put him through?” Thea glances at Orzik, “It’s your command again, Captain. Make the call.” His eyes widen but he nods, “Put the Grand Moff through.” NR-O2 nods, “Opening channel now.” We all straighten slightly as he appears “Well—How fortunate I could reach my friends aboard the  _Black  Talon_. The droid’s been keeping me apprised of your work, but I very much wanted to hear from you. How did the attack go?”

            “The  _Brentaal  Star_ has been disabled and the general dealt with. I’m sorry to say with the wounds he received in the attack, were fatal and made him virtually useless so we ended his life,” Thea states simply. “A pity that you couldn’t bring him back alive—but really it makes little difference. You should be proud,” Kilran states, “This is one of many operations we’re conducting across the galaxy: it’s a new beginning to the war. The general was one of the greatest weapons the Republic had—a defector! —and you’ve snatched him from the enemy hands. I’ll remember this, and I’ll make sure you’re rewarded.” I step forward, “It was a pleasant distraction.” Kilran chuckles, “Ah, yes. When military strategy and Sith entertainments combine, it’s surely a good day. But my words hardly matter as you’ve just left the home world. Seeing for yourselves what you’ve been fighting for. It is inspiring. Balmorra will be lucky to have you; Kilran out,” and with that, the Moff disappears. I glance over at Orzik as he nervously scuffles, “What is it, Captain?” He glances up, looking at each of us before swallowing, “I’m sure you are aware, but we are heading to Dromund Kaas, not Balmorra.” Thea chuckles as Jaida answers the nervous man, “It’s not a problem, Captain. We have our own ships to take us there. It was nice working with you, Orzik” before we all turn at head to our ships. We each sigh, thankful our ships were on the opposite side of the fighting so they aren’t damaged before we each enter our own ships. “It’ll be a couple day’s journey to Balmorra once we stop since it’s a Core World. So, rest up okay,” Matt says once Khem stomps into the cargo hold. “Matt,” I huff, “I’m not even tired?!” He chuckles, pulling me to him, “You’ve had a long tough week. You are, you’re just resisting it,” he ends with a soft small kiss to my forehead after he’s removed my mask. I sigh, “I’ll take a shower then I’ll see.” He chuckles then sends me off to my room with a quick kiss, and I walk into my quarters in a mild daze.

            I’m pleasantly surprised that the black metal dresser and my closet are filled with clothes, though it’s all black. After my shower, with water not one of those sonic ones, I quickly dress in a loose comfy shirt and pants with warm soft slippers before walking out where 2V-R8 is waiting with a cup of hot chocolate. I grin at the droid, “Thank you, Arrate.” He bows, relieved, “It is my pleasure to serve. The  _Black  Talon_ has arrived at Kaas and Price has set us on our course, mistress,” before walking away and powering down. I chuckle and walk into the bridge where Matt, also recently showered and changed as he’s out of his uniform and his black hair is still wet, is sitting in the Captain’s chair staring out at the blurring stars. “Hey Matt,” I say quietly, almost in a whisper, “Did you tell Arrate I liked chocolate?” He glances at me, “I might have said something.” I chuckle, walking over to him, “Thank you,” kissing his cheek quickly before sitting it copilot’s chair and staring off into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to put in the Black Talon flashpoint for reasons, lol. Sorry about the delay. Harvey kinda of put a hold on this, dang storm, and tomorrow (or today) is my birthday! Yippee! Anyway, Matt will become more important in Allura's story from here on out. I sped up their romance just so we'd have that out of the way since that isn't really the main point of him, it's his relationship to Allura and her sisters that matter.  
> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Korriban  
> 6-8 | Dromund Kaas  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-… | Balmorra  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	10. A Hunt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We're on Balmorra!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is having an amazing start to the New Year and had a good/happy Holiday season! Love ya!  
> Happy Reading!  
> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*

=-=-=-=-=-=

            The journey towards the core is rather relaxing, allowing for a chance to breathe and recover from Korriban and Dromund Kaas. Though by the time we near Balmorra, Khem, Matt and myself are eager to move, eager to have solid ground beneath our feet. I whistle as we exit hyperspace, seeing the large green and tan planet appear before us. Matt chuckles, “Welcome to Balmorra, Luna.” I glance at him, shaking my head, “Take us in, Price. I need to speak with my Master.” He does a weak salute as I head into the central room, holoing Zash. “Is that you, Saarai-Taral-Kaar?” Zash states as she appears, “Excellent. You’ve arrived safely on Balmorra, I see. Now, I hope you’re ready to work. I’ve got a good idea of where the ancient artifact is on Balmorra, but it’s not pleasant.” I chuckle, “I’m not worried, Master.” She chuckles as well, “Good. This is not a task for the easily unsettled. Tulak Hord hid his artifact in a vault on Balmorra, one that was later converted by the Balmorrans into a toxic waste storage facility,” I grimace,  _this will be unpleasant._  “But the vault was hit badly in the last war. It’s now a crater, filled with toxic waste. Your artifact is at the bottom,” Zash finishes. I sigh, “You have a plan to get it, right?” I nearly groan when she shakes her head, “Regrettably, I haven’t had time to put together a plan. You’ll have to figure this one out by yourself. But try making contact with the Imperial resources officer on Balmorra, Major Bessiker. Bessiker knows the planet, and he may even have a few good ideas. Those who succeed without the Force make up for what they lack with a certain resourcefulness. Don’t write off any Imperial because of their misfortune.” I frown, wondering why I would, former slave here, “Major Bessiker, I’ll see what he can offer.” Zash grins, “Excellent. Now I must warn you, the Empire has its hands full coping with a violent Balmorran uprising. Officially, they’re a grassroots militia. Secretly, they have the Republic’s full backing. I’ve informed Major Bessiker of the Republic’s involvement, so he will be better equipped to assist you. No doubt the Republic’s hounds will get in your way.”

            “Republic or resistance. It makes no difference to me,” I state hearing the  _Fury_  land. Zash frowns, “The Republic may claim to be virtuous, but they have a well-oiled military machine. These are not farmers waving sticks. But the war is secondary to the artifact. Retrieve the artifact, and try to be discreet. We don’t want the entire Sith Order chasing our prize.” I nod, “Of course, Master.” Slightly chuckling at the thought of Khem sneaking anywhere as she disappears.  _Speaking of the Dashade, where is he?_  I sigh, going to search for the silent irritating creature. I find him in the cargo bay, “I have been watching you closely, my master. You take casual delight in cruelty, much like the great Tulak Hord. But I think you think yourself more powerful than you actually are.” I scoff, “I know my power is greater than any of the fools that surround me.” Khem crosses his arms, “You are still nothing compared to Tulak Hord. I was the greatest shadow assassin on Urkupp when Tulak Hord challenged me to honorable combat and claimed his victory. I followed him out of honor, out of devotion. I was his ally, not his slave.” I frown, “Have you already forgotten about our honorable combat?” Khem growls, “The memory of it is seared into my brain. The shame gnaws at my innards. Your faithful servant waits in hungry anticipation of the day he is free.” I sigh, “I know the desire to be free, Khem. You are not my slave, and never will be. I hope you realize this. It wasn’t my intention to enslave you or for you to think so. Now, come on,” finishing after I’ve turned around to see Matt staring at us both. I frown slightly, hoping he didn’t hear too much of our conversation, “We’ve got an artifact to find, Price. Are you coming or staying?” Matt frowns, motioning to Khem “If that goes with you, I’m going to. Arrate can stay with the ship.” I sigh as Khem growls, “I’d advise you to talk to Khem with respect, Price, and not refer to him as an 'it' or a 'that', if you value your life.” Matt scoffs, as Khem and I walk past him heading to the airlock, “As if you’d let him.” I stop, turning to face him sharply, “Khem is a creature of honor, Matthew! If you insult him it does not matter what I say. He already wants to devour me, because I am not his Master by will but by force.” Matt’s eyes widen, and I silently curse for telling him that, “Then why do you take him with you?!” I turn back turn continuing out of the ship, “Because he and I are bonded, Price, and any distance between us can cause it to sever. And,” I pause looking at the hulking Dashade standing to my right, “I feel safer with him at my side. More powerful.” Khem grunts, sounding slightly like he agrees or at least likes my response, causing myself to smirk slightly as we exit the hanger.

            Thea and Vette join us as we exit the hanger elevator, both trying to mask some sort of emotion. “Hey, everything okay?” I ask once we begin walking to the main room of the Spaceport. “Yeah, everything is peachy,” Thea states causing the Twi’lek to laugh. “Peachy?” Vette exclaims, “Really?” Thea chuckles, nodding ever so slightly. “Be careful here, Vette, it is still Imperial territory,” she nearly whispers just as a group of Imperials walks by, leering at Vette. I frown, glancing back at the men, wanting to give them a good zap. Thea must pick up on my thoughts as she places a hand on my back pushing me to walk forward, “It’s not worth it, Luna.” I sigh, which sounds more like a growl before tearing my eyes away and spotting Jaida and, “Ash!” I squeal running towards them. He chuckles picking me up in a hug, “I heard I missed quite the adventure on the  _Black  Talon_.” Thea chuckles, “You did!” pausing to glance at Kaliyo, “Lots of good loot.” Causing the Rattataki to frown. “That’s too bad,” Kaliyo says, rather grumpily, before smirking, “Ash, here, though made himself a new friend.” I watch my sisters’ eyebrows knit together, as they both ask, “Who?” Ash frowns, glancing at Kaliyo who’s smirking smugly, “Darth Jadus’ successor on the Dark Council, his daughter Darth Zhorrid.” Thea frowns, “Jadus’ successor?” Ash sighs, “Jadus’ ship, the  _Dominator_ , blew up while we were in the Dark Temple last week, taking a thousand or more with it, including as we believe, Jadus himself.” Jaida glances at Thea, “That must be why Dad had to leave before we did to meet with Zhorrid.” Thea nods, “Seems likely. Bet Zoë is glad Jadus is gone.” Jaida chuckles, “Yeah, I’d be too. Anyway, let’s get this over with.” Mako, who’s being oddly silent, nods in agreement and together we begin walking towards the front of the Spaceport until we’re stopped by an enthusiastic Imperial.

            “My Lords, welcome to Balmorra. I hope you like bombed to pieces mudholes. Captain Rigel, Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps. When the Empire invades, we’re the ones to seal the deal. Don’t suppose you’re aware of the situation here on Balmorra?” Ash sighs, crossing his arms, “I’ve been briefed, but we could use more details.” Rigel nods, “It’s war, bloody and limitless. The Empire invaded Balmorra in the last war, but we’ve been spinning our wheels in the mud ever since. Resistance fighters think they can drive the Empire off Balmorra. We’re here to prove them wrong.” Ash frowns, “How hard can it be to put down a few resistances?” Rigel glances at him, “It’s just not a few. They’re well organized and well-armed, but they can be broken. The Balmorran government-in-exile, backed by Minster of Defense Vol Argen, is giving us fits, backing a strong faction of the resistance. The Minster is safely off-world, but if we break his allies here, we break him. We break him, we break the resistance.” Ash frowns once more, looking deep in thought, “Why hasn’t Imperial Intelligence been brought in?” Rigel frowns, sparing him another glance, “This is our assignment. Intelligence has their hands full with whatever they do. All they’d do is cut off ‘resistance’s’ head, without removing his power base, which means some other idealist is bound to take over. We need to dismantle his power base then remove the so-called head,” he then returns his attention to Thea and myself, “Do we have the privilege of your support?” Thea glances at each of us, well Jaida, Ash and myself, and seeing our nods, “Seems like a worthy task. If anything, it should be intriguing.” Rigel smirks, bowing his head slightly, “You have our heartfelt appreciation, my Lord. My second in command, Lieutenant Davrill, is masterminding phase one of what we like to call ‘Operation Breaking Point.’ You’ll find him in Sobrik’s military offices. He’s got plans to blow the Balmorran resistance sky-high, I think you’ll like them.” Thea simply nods as he salutes, and we begin walking away. “I remember the craters and trenches of Yn and Chabosh,” Khem states as we leave the spaceport, “The terror of the dying. It was glorious.” I nervously glance at him, concerned and slightly uneasy.

            “If there’s anyone you need to speak with, we should do it before speaking to Davrill,” Thea states once we’re in the ‘fresh air’ of Sobrik. “Ugh, it smells!” Vette exclaims, “Does every Imperial world reek?” Mako chuckles, shaking her head as Thea glares at her. The slicer sniffs the air, “Actually it smells better that Hutta, so that’s a plus.” Jaida chuckles, “Everything smells better than Hutta, Mako.” Mako laughs, “True enough.” Ash laughs at the two, “So Kaliyo and I have to go check in, but we’ll meet you at the military offices.” My sisters and I nod before we head to where we each need to go, which is, funnily enough, the military offices. We laugh at that as we head there together. “Price, stay out here,” I state as we enter the Major’s entryway. He frowns, crossing his arms, opening his mouth to retort. I raise my eyebrows, “Going to question a Sith, Price?” His eyes narrow, glaring at me as he closes his mouth. I smirk, “That’s what I thought. Now be good.” I can feel his eyes on me until I enter Bessiker’s office with Khem at my side. Closely the door behind us, I notice a man in Imperial uniform with his back to his door.  _Must feel quite safe to have his back to any ‘visitors.’_  I feel Khem agree with my unvoiced thought as he growls, “Or a fool.” I chuckle softly before clearing my throat as we approach, “There’s something of great value in one of the hazard vaults… the one that was blown open. I heard you could help,” finishing mere feet away from him, impressed that he doesn’t react. “Ah, who’s this…” as he turns to face me, revealing a slightly older man with a mustache, “Sith! We don’t often get Sith on Balmorra. It’s a real pleasure,” pausing to bow, “I have a son on Korriban you know.” I chuckle internally, enjoying the happiness rolling off the Major instead of the fear that the Sith usually inspire, as well as feeling his shock at how young I appear. “It’s a tough war you’re walking into,” Bessiker continues, “We’re fixing blaster with adhesive tape—but we’ll help you in any way we can. Now let’s see… a blown open vault, hmm?” pausing as his eyes flick to a rather young Imperial officer who’s just entered the offices from another door, “Captain, do we still have those pumps—?” The young officer, the Captain, raises his head from the datapad he was reading, his grey-green eyes flicking to me than wandering. The captain must have performed well in the Academy as he looks no older than seventeen.

            “Sir, if you’re talking about the vault I think it is—it won’t be that easy. The fumes alone have put men in the medical center,” as he walks to the table behind the Major, his voice rather deep, calming as well as distinctive. “I need to get to the bottom of that pit,” I state, my eyes unconsciously returning to the Captain. Bessiker nods and I try to refocus on him, “We need some way to make this pit less deadly. Tell me, Ilun, is there nothing that can survive the toxic waste?” Ilun frowns as he walks to Bessiker’s side, “Well… nothing grows there, sir, but there are the Colicoids.” I nearly groan,  _whatever these Colicoids are, they’re not pleasant_. Though my groan nearly turns in laughter as Bessiker exclaims, “Colicoids! What do those bugs want with toxic waste?” I glance at Ilun as he responds, “Food, sir! Our surveillance satellites have recorded them feeding on the toxic waste. We suspect they’ve been designed to eat it.” I frown slightly, “Why would they be designed to eat waste?” Bessiker nods in agreement, “It does seem like a strange thing to do, Ilun?” Ilun shrugs, “It’s a guess. The toxic waste resistance may have been an unintended result—or the Balmorran scientists were insane.” I frown slightly before saying, “How can I get that resistance?” His eyes widen as he exclaims, “My Lord!” Bessiker nods, “No, Ilun, she’s right. To get to the bottom of that pit, she’ll need to become like the Colicoids. There must be a way for you to take on the Colicoid’ resistance, so you can enter the vault. Captain—where were these creatures created?” Ilun frowns, shaking his head slightly, “Well… I can’t say for sure, but… there’s a research lab not far from here that was overrun with Colicoids as soon as the Balmorrans abandoned it. But,” he turns to face me, “the Colicoids are vicious creatures—just one of them tore apart a whole squad.” I stifle a grimace, looking up at Khem, “We can handle a few bugs.”

            “If you can get into that lab and find out the Colicoids’ secret,” Bessiker states, “We’ll do what we can to get you into that toxic pit.” I glance at Ilun who scoffs silently, “Sir, even if we find out what causes this resistance, we don’t have—” Bessiker interrupts him, “We’ll worry about that latter. Right now, our Sith friend has to get into that lab and find out what the Balmorrans did to those creatures.” I nod, “I will and if we’re going to be working together I’m Saarai.” Both men swallow and Ilun bows, “Our apologies, my Lord.” I chuckle, “There was no offense,” as I turn to leave, pausing just before Khem and I reach the door, “Oh, and it was a pleasure to meet you both. Good luck finding what we will need.” Khem chuckles as we join Matt, “The young Imperial is attracted to you, little Sith.” I scoff, “I think not,” causing Matt to look at me questionably. Khem chuckles again, “He could not remove his eyes from you.” I frown, glancing up at the Dashade, wondering if that is the case, “Then I shall test your theory when we return.” Khem nods, his chest rumbling as he chuckles once more. I roll my eyes as Matt speaks up, “So where is your artifact?” I smirk, “In a vault full of toxic waste and Colicoids.” Matt grimaces, “Does Lord Zash have a plan?” I shake my head briskly, “She does not, but our new friends do.” Matt groans, mumbling, “I was afraid of that. Where to, my Lord?” I glance back at him, “An abandoned Republic lab, Price.” He nods and together, the three of us exit the Major’s offices, quickly finding the others waiting outside. “Ready to meet to meet with Davrill?” Ash asks, changed out of his Imperial uniform into something more Balmorran; a pair of tan slightly armored pants, a cream armored shirt, a long tan coat much like Vette’s black one, with black armored boots and a black leather belt that has a blaster holstered to it as well as several other weapons. I raise an eyebrow at him, which makes him chuckle, and Jaida touches my mind,  _‘He’s going undercover.’_  I glance at her before nodding and Thea claps, “Let’s see what ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is all about.” Mako and Vette chuckle as we head toward Lieutenant Davrill’s office. As we walk in, we see the only occupant with his back towards us, a man with jet black hair in Imperial uniform sans the hat, that both Bessiker and Ilun were wearing. Davrill seems to enjoy staring off into the distance more than any incoming dangers, or visitors. Once more, Khem chuckles, “Are all Imperials fools?” I chuckle at the Dashade causing everyone to glance at us both and the Lieutenant to jump.

            “My Lords, Cipher, Huntress,” Davrill begins recovering quickly and ignoring our companions. “Word of your talent precedes you. I’m honored,” he continues bowing to Thea and I, saluting Ash, and bowing his head to Jaida, “You are well aware of the situation I’m sure. The government in exile, the resistance, cowards,” he sneers, “If, the four of you are willing, we’re going to bury them in their little hidey holes.” I glance at Khem as he says, “What’s war without bloodshed?!” I grimace as I translate for the others, ignoring my blood running cold at his glee. Davrill grins, his brown eyes lighting up in mirth, “I like how you both think! The old government’s sending generators to the resistance, powering their artillery. The resistance has given pardons to Balmorra’s worst killers in exchange for a little guard duty. Phase one of ‘Operation Breaking Point’ is to destroy those generators and put those killers to sleep. You in?” Kaliyo smirks, as Ash glances at her, nearly groaning, before looking at each of us and our nods, “We are in, Lieutenant.” Davrill grins, “Excellent! The generators are in the Neebray Warehouse. If you can blow them to pieces, you’ll show the Balmorran resistance it takes more than cold-blooded killers to stop the Empire,” and with that, he walks away, towards two entering soldiers. We share a glance before leaving, taking that as we’ve been dismissed. Heading back towards the Spaceport we see one of the Toovee’s, a chrome one, standing by four luxury speeders. “Oh! Aah! Greetings mistress,” he says bowing to Thea, “You left before I could inform you of your speeder. And my fellow droids notice that your companions forgot as well so we saw fit to deliver them to you.” Thea chuckles, “Thank you, Arrtoo.” I smile, “And thank the others for us.” The droid, Arrtoo, glances at me before nodding, “Of course, it is our pleasure to serve.” Before in quickly retreats, Thea’s eyes following it slightly amused. “Is all our Toovees’ afraid?” Mako asks, her eyes following the scurrying droid as well. Thea laughs, “I believe so, Mako. Masters aren’t known to be kind to those below them.” Vette grimaces and Thea sends her a warning glance, shaking her head. We each get into our speeders, that ironically correspond with the color of our Toovees, heading to the Gorinth Canyon.

            “So, I have to leave you now,” Ash begins once we stop near Troida, a military workshop, “Need to go speak with a friend.” Jaida frowns as he glances at her, “Come with me, Jai?” My sister nods, “Can ya’ll take care of Operation Breaking Point?” Thea nods, “Three blasters, Two Sith and a Dashade should be enough to defeat murders.” Jaida chuckles, “Then see you in a bit. We’ll meet back here, yes?” Thea and I both nod then the four of them return to their speeder, heading to wherever Cipher Nine need to go. My sister and I share a glance before restarting our speeders and heading to Neebray Warehouse, which is fairly easy to spot as the freed prisoners are fighting amongst themselves. Thea smirks, as she Force leaps in a group of them saying something that causes them to attack her. She just chuckles, letting a few swing at her before igniting a single lightsaber to block incoming blaster fire when her face transforms into a frown as the prisoners around her scatter, giving Price and Vette an opening as Khem roars in delight running in a mass of them swinging his vibrosword, cutting down those in his path. I chuckle, wiggling my fingers as the tingle of Force Lightning begins at my fingertips which I then direct at a nearby group those just now noticing their surroundings. It doesn’t take long to clear out the entrance to the warehouse and we enter removing any resistance we come across. The ‘guards’ inside are as clueless as the ones outside, fighting amongst themselves until they slowly realize the true threat. Matt grins when he sees the generators before he shoots both over Vette’s shoulder causing them to blow. Vette glares at him, “You could’ve warned me you know!” Matt just shakes his head, chuckling, “Isn’t as much fun.” Vette glare at him continuously even once we’re back on the speeders, causing me to roll my eyes before a look at my Datapad and the map. I stop Matt from continuing when I see we’re close to the Republic Lab, Thea stopping shortly after us. “What’s up?” Thea asks clearly wondering if somethings wrong.

            “It’s just a shortstop,” I state with a small smile, “I need information inside.” Thea frowns, glancing at the lab embedded in the mountain, “There’s Colicoids in there, sis. Bugs you don’t want to mess with.” I smirk, “Exactly why I need inside.” She groans, shaking her head, “Then we go together. There’s no way I’m letting you go inside a Colicoid nest by yourself,” she pauses as Matt opens his mouth, “And neither you or Khem count. You’ll need all the help you can get.” I sigh but nod, before running enthusiastically inside the lab, where I’m met instantly with a horrid smell, that nearly sends me gagging to the floor. Thea, the ever wise one stops beside me, “Best to not breath through your mouth and nose without a filter of some sort,” her mechanical voice muffled by a cloth over her nose and mouth. I grimace, nodding grabbing an extra piece of cloth and tying it around my face as Matt and Vette enter. Vette makes a face before doing what we have as Matt crinkles his nose before doing the same, Khem however just laughs causing me to glare at him. Once we’ve saved our noses and lungs, we enter the elevator taking us into the lab itself where we’re met with the cause of the smell, the Colicoids. The bugs are much larger than I imagined, nearly 1.3 to 2 meters tall with four spindly but muscular legs holding up their rounded bodies and their flat rounded heads. I stare at the nearest one as it curls into a ball, itself massive body folding into itself as it tucks its legs to its body. It rolls closer to it relatives before quickly rolling towards us, unfurling just before it reaches us. All I manage to do is a soft scream as I watch it leap towards me. Just before it does a lavender lightsaber appears poking out of the Colicoids chest. Matt is at my side seconds later, pulling me to his chest trying his best to calm me as shakes rake my body. I hear someone say something, then a response before I feel Matts lips on my forehead as he whispers, “It’s okay. I’ve got you,” repeatedly. When the shaking subsides, I pull away from him and he urges me to look up at him, which I heed, seeing his worried expression, “I’m fine, Matt.” He frowns, his mouth opening to argue with me, until I stop him with a kiss which he returns seconds later. I break the kiss, “I need that data, Matt, okay? I’m fine.” Matt frowns once more but nods, a throat clearly forcing him to distance himself. Embarrassed, I turn seeing my sister staring at us with her arms crossed a single eyebrow raised. I swallow nervously, glancing back at Matt who’s trying to avoid looking in Thea’s general direction.

            “If the two of you are done, can we continue?” Thea states, her eyes narrowing at Matt who’s still avoiding her, I nod simply distancing myself from the pilot. Vette seems to be fighting a laugh as I pass her, and she walks with me wrapping an arm around my shoulder. We deal with the remaining Colicoids without much hassle, and no breakdowns, though Thea is still glaring at Price. Once the lab is cleared, I go to the nearest terminal to access the lab’s data, finding it rather quickly. Touching one of the reports, the one named ‘Success?!’ a holo of an older man in his late thirties appears, who must be the head scientist as he states their findings, “Progress on the experiments is not going without a hitch, but we seem to have overcome the initial obstacles we faced when we began. Recently, Team Five reported that the subjects responded positively to the waste from the hazard vault. Our only remaining concern is that the casualty rate seems to have gone up in this round of testing. So far, we’ve lost two of our best scientists and three research assistants. At this rate, we almost can’t afford to be successful. At any rate, I have recorded the formula for the chemical compound that has thus far produced the best results. I have also diagrammed its structure and how I believe it interacts with the subjects’ cell structure and the toxic waste. Hopefully, we will be able to figure out the cause of the rise in the subjects’ ferocity and eliminated casualties from here forward.” The holographic man disappears as the chemical formula’s and his other findings appear on the screen of the terminal. I grin,  _success indeed_ , as I copy everything into a data chip. I turn seeing both Matt and Thea staring at me with their arms crossed. “What was that about, Luna?” my sister asks, a slight bite to her voice. I grin, “My data I came for.” Her blue eyes narrow, “No, really!? I figured that, Allura, why do you need it?” I grimace internally, not liking how this is going, “It’s for a new associate of mine. Now shall we meet up with the others?” Thea gives me one final glare, before spinning on her heel and swiftly heading to the elevator. I let out a sigh of relief, grimacing when the smell enters my nose before I run to join my sister.

            Cipher, Kaliyo, Jaida, and Mako are waiting right where we left them just outside Troida. “Hey, there you are,” Ash begins when he and the other spot us, “We were starting to get a little worried.” I frown as Thea answer, “Sorry. Luna here had a side mission with Colicoids.” Jaida’s eyes widen as Mako and Ash frown before the slicer gasps, no doubt using her implant to search the Holonet. Ash glances at Mako, his frown turning into a grimace seeing the slicer’s expression of horror, “Why do I get the impression that they aren’t nice?” Jaida chuckles, rather darkly, “Because you’re smart, Ash,” ending with a kiss on his cheek. His face darkens slightly, causing Jaida to sigh before she gets in her speeder. The ride back to Sobrik is a silent one, even when we stop at the Military offices no one speaks so it eerily quiet as we walk to Davrill’s office. “Must’ve been imagining things, but I could’ve sworn I heard those generators go ‘pop’ from here,” Davrill begins immediately. Matt smirks, and I roll my eyes as Davrill turns, “Thank you, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress, but it looks like the resistance isn’t done yet.” Kaliyo crosses her arms, “I should think that blowing up their guns leaves little room for misunderstanding.” Davrill only glances at her before return his attention to the rest of us as he answers, “They’re a stubborn bunch. Used to be we kept the resistance is check in the wilds, but now they’ve started to get bolder. They’re attacking Imperial holdings in the old Balmorran industrial area. We need to punish their boldness. Lieutenant Thorpe at Markaran Outpost has some ideas about how to put the resistance back in their place,” and with that, he walks away once more. Ash grimaces as we exit, “This should be fun.” Kaliyo chuckles, “That it should, Agent. I knew partnering up with you’d be fun.” Ash glances at her, slightly rolling his eyes as we walk towards the Major’s office. “Khem and I will be with you shortly,” I state before walking briskly inside the entry room of Bessiker’s office, before frowning as I hear footsteps enter behind me, “You are not entering with me, Price.” I glance at him to see him frown, crossing his arms as he wordlessly walks to the wall and leans against it. I roll my eyes at him before entering with Khem at my side.

            “Major, if we don’t get those supply vehicles…!” I hear a stern holographic Imperial Officer state as Bessiker paces in front of him, Ilun off to his side. “My men are working on it, sir, but until that shipment of plasteel I requested three months ago comes in—” Bessiker responds as Ilun’s posture straightens, his eyes wandering from his superior officers over to myself. I smirk slightly, wanting, needing, to test Khem’s theory, using the Force to act like a second pair of eyes. The holographic man scoffs, interrupting the major reaffirming that this is Bessiker’s CO, “I don’t care! Tear it off the walls if you have to!” I tsk as Bessiker flinches and the man disappears, “What was that all about?” Bessiker shakes his head, “Don’t worry about Colonel Eben. He’s loud and impatient, but we all are these days, what with the supply shortage. Now did you manage to find anything out at the lab?” he states as the captain walks between us to the operation table, “Ilun and I have been doing our own research, but we haven’t discovered much.” I chuckle slightly, “I believe so, there’s a lot of data. Not sure how useful,” pausing as I hand the data chip to Bessiker, who frowns once he puts it in a datapad, “Have a look at this, Ilun, I can’t make head or tail of it,” I suppress a giggle at that. “Hmm,” Ilun states after he fast-forwards to the equations, “This confirms our suspicions. The Colicoids were being mutated to clean up the waste, and it looks like the chemical mutagen they were using could theoretically work…” I do however chuckle when Bessiker claps and raising his arms in the air, as he exclaims “Well, that’s it! That’s our solution, right? We just replicate this chemical mutagen!” Ilun glances at me nervously before responding, “Um, sir, there’s a problem… Our chief scientist defected to the Republic a few months back. We can’t begin to replicate, let alone test, the serum without him.” I frown, slightly wondering why, before I begin, “I guess we need to un-defect him.” Bessiker chuckles, nodding, “Un-defect indeed. You certainly have a way with words, Saarai.” Ilun glances at me, “The scientist’s name his Iannos Tyrek, and he’s still on Balmorra,” he pauses looking down at his datapad “—in a Republic research base out near the toxic lakes.”

            “All right, Saarai, it looks like you have your next objective,” Bessiker states as he walks closer to me, “You find this scientist; you subdue him. My men will bring him back, and we’ll get you your chance to swim in toxic waste,” stopping a short distance from me and handing me a data chip with the location of Tyrek. “Consider it done,” I state simply. “Oh, and Saarai—hurry back. I just got word that my son passed his trials on Korriban and is on his way to Balmorra. I don’t want you to miss him.” I nod, “Of course,” before glancing at Ilun with a smile, “And perhaps after I return victorious, we can celebrate.” I smirk slightly as I sense Ilun fluster slightly, a pale blush coloring his cheeks.  _So, it seems Khem might be right after all…_  Bessiker lifts an eyebrow, “Sounds like a deal,” pausing to glance at Ilun, “We’ll be looking forward to it. Oh, and hurry back” I chuckle as both bow before I turn to leave, sashaying my hips, a proud smirk gracing my face when I hear Ilun’s sharp intake of breath as his heart rate increases. Khem chuckles, almost in an ‘I told you so’ manner, as we exit with Matt at my side. “To the wilds?” Jaida asks when she sees us, her eyes flicking from Matt to myself. I nod, and we silently get into our speeder heading to the Markaran outpost. The outpost itself is small but full of weary soldiers, Lieutenant Thorpe is just outside the outpost’s wall in a metal Adirondack, yet another person with his back to any newcomers. “I hear your exploits with Lieutenant Davrill went well,” Thorpe begins without turning around, “I hope you didn’t find him crass, my Lords. Unlike my esteemed colleague, I do not base my mission success on the decibel level of the explosions. Breaking the spirits of a resistance movement is like cooking a fine meal.” I glance back at Khem who growls before saying, “I don’t do dinner service.” I chuckle, only translating when I get questioning glances. “Ah, funny,” Thorpe says after a nervous glance at Khem, “The resistance has the people’s backing. We must crush the spirits of the people to crush the resistance. No doubt Lieutenant Davrill told you that they’ve brought in cyborg mercenaries from off-world, using an experimental new drop technology to land them on the planet. These cyborgs are killing our soldiers left and right.”

            “I’d be more than happy to short out their circuits,” Ash states a slight growl in his voice. “Delightful,” Thorpe responds with a slight smirk, “I believe we can catch them by surprise at this location,” pausing as he hands a data chip to Thea, “But here’s the key, I want to send the Balmorran people a clear message. We collect the technology the cyborgs used to drop onto Balmorra and use it against them. Kill the cyborgs, collect the technology. What do you think?” Ash answers, “You have a devious mind.” Thorpe smirks in response, “Bring me the cyborg technology, and I think the Balmorran people will get our message loud and clear,” finishing with a salute and a bow. “So, what does everyone have to do?” Jaida asks as we step away from the lieutenant, looking out at the wilds; the Markaran Plains. “Destroying a satellite control tower,” Thea states, motioning to our right to a building embedded in the mountain next to us. I shake my head, slightly laughing, “Extract someone from,” pausing to look at the map, “Camp Kono Nolan.” Ash frowns glancing at me, “Do we want to know why?” I shake my head, “Nope!” Ash’s frown deepens, “Go to the Okara Droid Factory.” Jaida glances at him, “Same.” Thea claps, “So let’s deal with those cyborgs then we get split up.” Everyone nods and we head to the location Thorpe pointed out, right in the center of the plains. Some cyborgs are already on the ground, calling for back up once they spot us. Fortunately, dispatching them doesn’t take much effort so it’s a wonder why our soldiers failed against them. All in all, we gather five rocket pack each for a grand total of fifty which we load onto one of our speeders then we split up; the Hunters and Agents heading to Okara Droid Factory tucked inside the same mountain that’s behind Camp Kono Nolan, and Thea and Vette heading to the tower she pointed out earlier. Khem is growling as we approach the camp, though he falls silent then he launches to attack the camp’s guards. Once they’re dealt with, Matt and I check the tents searching for Iannos Tyrek. We find him in the largest tent with his back to the entrance, and I step inside with Matt at my side as Khem sulks outside.

            “Well, well. I should have known Bessiker wouldn’t let me go without a fight,” Iannos Tyrek states before turning around, “But sending a Sith seems like a bit of overkill. Are you here to kill me, or are you going to torture me first?” I try to stifle a grimace at his blunt words, “Neither if you cooperate.” I frown when he chuckles, “I risked my life to defect to the Republic. You think you can scare me into returning? There are fates worse than death—and being an Imperial scientist is one of them.” I scoff, “I image not. I can think of other fates much, much worse. One is,” pausing as I hear Khem thoughts outside then I smirk, silently thanking him, “watching as my Dashade makes a necklace from your entrails.” Both Matt and Iannos flinch as the scientist exclaims, “I won’t go back to that place! You don’t know what it’s like!” pausing slightly as he turns to face the screen he was working on, “We’re no expected to be men! We’re machines, slaving days in and day out. No intellectual freedom, no creativity… I’m tired of building killing machines. I want to do some good for humanity. I can’t go back there.” My heart tightens for the man, knowing that pain, being a slave while knowing others are free like you once were. “How about we make a deal then, Iannos. You come back,” pausing to glare at the man when his mouth opens, “only to make what I came here for then you can return to your freedom. I’ll even sweet the deal with credits and deleting whatever information the Empire as on you so you can defect in peace.” I watch smugly as Iannos’ eyes widen, “You’ll let me return?!” At my nod, he continues, “You’re serious, aren’t you? What kind of Sith, are you?” I chuckle silently, “One who knows the feeling of being powerless, Tyrek. So, yes, I promise you that you may return.” Tyrek looks like he’s about to cry, “Okay, I’ll go. But I’m holding you to your promise—I can’t be away from my research here for long. We’re working on a new field medical technology—nothing special, not even classified. Here, you should try one of these,” pausing as he hands me a small green tube. “Thank you, Tyrek,” I state softly, “And I always keep my promises,”  _or I try to_  as I finish just as I sense Imperial soldiers entering the camp. When they enter the tent, a captain walks up to me, slightly bowing once he stops, “Saarai! Major Bessiker sent us in after you to collect the scientist.” I nod, already knowing that, and they take in as a sign to grab Tyrek, so I halt them with a raised hand, “Iannos Tyrek is under my protection. If any harm comes upon him, I will triple it upon all of you. Understand?” The three swallow nervously, the captain nodding, “Of course. We’ll see you back at Sobrik, my lord,” ending with a bow as Tyrek walks to my side. Once they’ve return to the speeder they arrived on, my holo rings, frowning I answer it.

            “Saarai—I’m sorry to interrupt you,” Bessiker states in a rush once his image solidifies, “I’m sure you’re very busy. Congratulations, by the way—I heard that you found our scientist. We’ll whip up that serum and get you into that toxic waste pit in no time. But there’s a problem, and I need your help.” My frown deepens, his voice sounding frantic, “Take a deep breath, Major,” when he does, I continue, “Now what’s the problem?” He swallows, “My son, my Lord. He arrived on Balmorra shortly after you left for the research camp, but then he went after some… ‘holocron,’ he called it.” My blood momentarily freezes, hoping his son isn’t after my artifact, but it unfreezes when the father continues, “A few minutes ago I got what I think was a distress call from him. He’s in trouble!” his voice becoming frantic once more. “Breathe, Major,” I state, getting increasingly worried about the man, continuing once he does, “Do you know where he is?” I nearly sigh in relief as he answers calmly, “We narrowed the origin of the distress call to an abandoned building near the Republic crater outpost. I’m guessing the Republic captured him.” I frown, “That’s a lot of fighting to get to him and you don’t have the supplies for it.” He nods grimly, “That’s the bigger problem, my Lord. I was,” he pauses as he swallows, “I was going to ask if you’d rescue him.” I frown slightly, “I don’t know how he’ll react to that. A ‘rival’ seeing him in a moment of weakness,” stopping as I see his face fall, “But I’ll see what I can do.” Pleased when the worried father grins in relief, “Thank you, Saarai, and good luck. Ilun is sending you the coordinates,” stopping when his image is replaced by the said captain, who bows before he begins, “Hiran is being held in the Republic’s Outpost Victory’s command Office which is near our Gorinth Outpost. I recommend that you free Hiran tomorrow at your earliest convenience, as we’ve seen the fields leading to the Republic’s outpost get overrun by Colicoids at night.” I nod, “Will do.” Ilun bows once more, “Safe travels, my Lord, and good luck.” I grin slightly as he disappears, then we head back to Markaran outpost, where we’re reunited with the others.

            “Word has it the former Balmorran Minister of Defense, Vol Argen, got wind of your work destroying the generators at Neebray Warehouse. He’s furious,” Thorpe begins once we approach, his eye lighting up as his soldier unload the speeder seeing all the rocket packs, “I can’t wait to hear his reaction when we attack him with his own cyborgs’ gear. Perfect.” Ash chuckles, “Maybe he’ll decide to come here and fight, so we can kill him.” Thorpe chuckles, “We’ll do our utmost to provoke him. To reach the resistance’s main base, we need to push through the Gorinth Wilds. But the resistance has repelled all Imperial offensives with guerrilla attacks from this untamed, and largely uncharted, area,” his disgust clear in his voice, “A Balmorran defector, Cavill Arin, has agreed to help us clear out the wilds and carve a path to the resistance’s base. He’s at the Gorinth Imperial Outpost,” with that he salutes sharply, before bowing to myself and Thea, before walking towards his men. We quickly enter the outpost, finding a secluded spot to talk amongst ourselves. “So Mako and I need to return to Sobrik,” Jaida states. Ash frowns, “we still need to…” Jaida sighs, “I’ll go with you. Do we want to speak with this Cavill Arin tomorrow?” Thea nods, “I think that’s best. I believe Colicoids get more vicious at night, and Sobrik has a much better selection of rooms.” Vette chuckles, “Ha, funny. Better than going back to  _Mercy_.” My eyebrows rise along with everyone else’s as Thea clarifies, “ _Mercy_  is our ship that Vette named.” Jaida chuckles, “Nice choice. No one would expect it to be a Sith’s ship…” Thea narrows her eyes at her, comically, “Hush! Now come on, the faster we get to Sobrik the faster we won’t be on Balmorra.” Ash chuckles, “Jaida will join you in Sobrik. Kaliyo and I are probably on surveillance.” Jaida frowns as Thea shakes her head before we all enter our speeders. We stop at Sunken Sarlacc cantina, that’s the farthest one from the Spaceport and one of the nicest in Sobrik. Both Thea and I get a suite for the night, one that has two bedrooms, before we tiredly head up to them.

            Once inside my suite, I nearly run to the larger room with its own refresher, glad I had the forethought of bringing two changes of clothes and PJs. After a relaxing and refreshing shower, I towel dry my hair putting on a comfy loose fitting red dress with black flats, Matt rolls his eyes at me as I pass him lounging on the couch as I leave. The cantina is fairly busy, bustling with Imperial officers. I grin when I spot a familiar face, Captain Ilun, out of his uniform,  _so he does have hair,_  as I see his short medium brown hair. I walk over to him, and his eyes flick to me instantly and he raises, “My Lord, I didn’t expect to see you here.” I chuckle softly, “No need to be so formal, Captain. I doubt anyone here knows I’m Sith.” A hint of pink colors his cheeks, “Of course, my Lo—of course, Saarai.” I grin, “Better! Now can I join you?” He swallows nervously, before nodding his grey-green eyes silently watching everyone else as I sit across from him, “Relax, Ilun, I try not to bite. Well,” I pause, giving the newly arrived waitress our order, “unless you want me too.” His eyes widen comically as he sputters on his drink, his eyes moving subconsciously to the retreating waitress. When he recovers, he clears his throat trying unsuccessfully to hide his raising blush. I chuckle, “I’ve noticed the way your eyes tend to linger on me, you know.” He blushes again, most likely silently cursing, “My apologies, my Lord.” I tsk slightly, “There’s nothing to apologize for, I’m very flattered.” His eyes widen again, “I thought you’d find it offensive, my Lord, that a man of lower birth has a,” he swallows, “a fancy for you.” I chuckle, “I don’t. And it’s Saarai, Ilun.” He nods, slightly embarrassed, “A habit, my lo—Saarai and if I use your name you may use mine.” At my eyebrow raise, he clears his throat, “Pier.” I smile at him softly as our meal comes and we fall silent. Once we’re finished, I pull him onto the dance floor as one of my favorite songs come on and he lets me until it gets to a slower song. I quirk up at eyebrow before placing his hand on my waist while putting mine on his shoulder, allowing him to decide how he wants our hands clasped. He settles on playing with my fingers as we sway, gracefully spinning across the dance floor. We return to the table after I lose track of how many songs we’ve danced too, both giggling, while myself giggling, Pier chuckling good-heartedly.

            I haven’t laughed like that since before my graduation from the academy,” he states as we dig into our newly arrived dessert. I laugh, “It was fun, wasn’t it? I can’t recall the last time I smiled as much,” partly a lie as I do remember it was before the Colonel who saved me was killed; before I became a slave. He chuckles nodding appreciatively, before noticing the change in my demeanor, “Is everything alright?” I nod, “Yes, everything is fine. Just brought up some memories I prefer not to remember.” He frowns, “I’m sorry to hear that,” before glancing at the chrono, “By the stars, I must be going, Saarai. We have a busy day tomorrow.” I nod, after seeing what he means, “Thank you, Pier, for everything” He shakes his head, “It was nothing,” ending as he grabs my hand bringing it to his mouth and kissing it. I inhale sharply, surprised by his gesture as he bows, then leaves with a wink. My eyes following him as he leaves before I notice Khem leaning against the wall near the hallway that leads to the cantina’s suites. Khem’s arms are crossed, and he’s giving me a look that screams, ’I told you so.’ I ignore him, as I pass heading to the elevators to take us to the third floor where we’re staying. Matt is engrossed in a holo-program as we enter, causing me to roll my eyes as I walk behind him, “We have a long busy day tomorrow, Price.” I chuckle when he jumps, “Stars, Luna, warn a guy.” I giggle, “Not sorry,” leaning down to kiss his cheek, “Good night, Matt.” I frown as Khem follows me into my room, raising an eyebrow as he sits cross-legged on the floor at the foot of the bed. He chuckles, a low rumble in his chest, “I am not letting you out of my sight, little Sith.” I frown shaking my head,  _suit yourself big guy_ , as I change out of his view. I nearly jump when he chuckles, “This suits me just fine, little one.” I freeze,  _can he hear my thoughts?_  A wave of amusement surging from the Dashade answers my question, “It is a new development of our bond, little one.” I frown, sensing his emotions, “Did this happen with Tulak Hord?” I feel more than see his head shake, “Never before has my thoughts not been my own.” I groan, falling back into the bed,  _perfect,_ “I concur, little Sith.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> With the ending there, I thought it would be a good twist to the Sith Inquisitor's and Khem relationship if they could share thoughts, especially since we never learn much about the bond the two share. Luna's next chapter is a good one which I'm so excited to get to. It has a cameo and shows that Allura is not to be trifled with. Muah-ah-ah! :)  
> ==========================  
> 1-5 | Korriban  
> 6-8 | Dromund Kaas  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-11 | Balmorra  
> 12-… | Nar Shaddaa  
> ==========================  
> Hope ya'll enjoy it and sorry for any mistakes.  
> Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


	11. Diving In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *Underlined words are 'translated' into Basic [English]*  
> *See notes at the end of the chapter to learn the meanings of the superscript words*  
> *Underlined and italicized words are ship names*  
> ~ Happy Reading! ~

=-=-=-=-=-=

            Morning came too quickly for my liking, too filled with nightmares… I spent much of the night tossing and turning, thankfully never waking up screaming. But I’m still surprised to see a cup of caff on my bedside table with a stim. I blink my eyes rapidly trying to see if I’m imaging it, or if it’s an illusion of a sleepy mind. It’s not as I hear laughter coming from the foot of the bed, “You are not dreaming, little Sith. I woke up the ignorant pilot and had him order that for you. I believe he is in need of a new uniform.” I groan  _it’s too early for this…_  Khem chuckles, reminding me that we share thoughts now, and I fall back into bed with a groan, “Does this worry you?” He tilts his head, almost like a deadly towering puppy, that thought causes his eyes to narrow. Feeling his confusion, I clarify, “This new…” I pause wondering how to state it, “This new development.” He shrugs, “I do not know how to feel about it. It does worry me that this is possible and never occurred before with Tulak Hord. Makes me miss home, where we could’ve asked the elders about such matters. As I do not know if this has happened before.” I grimace, nodding in unneeded sympathy, “We could see if there are any records of such an event?” I sigh when he shrugs, “We should get going, little Sith.” I glare at him, “I have a name, you know.” The Dashade chuckles, “I am well aware, little Sith _._ ” I grumble getting out of bed, making a spinning motion with my hand. He simply tilts his head in amusement and I huff, “Turn around please!” His chest rumbles with that, “Do not worry, little Sith, soft flesh does not interest me.” I blush slightly, “That wasn’t my worry! Just turn!” He frowns, well as much as he can, “Why?!”  _Ugh,_  “For privacy! To protect my modesty! Choose any you want, just turn!” I nearly scream, suddenly thankful for soundproof rooms. Khem chuckles before walking backward to the wall behind him, leaning against it smugly, “No!” An aura of Force lightning surrounds me, letting me know I need to calm down, as I huff once more mumbling “Impudent man-child.” Khem must understand because he mutters, “Child.” I breathe in deeply, choosing to ignore him.

            After a very nerve-wrecking shower and dressing, Khem and I leave my room, finding Matthew sitting on the couch exactly as I left him last night. The only change is the look he’s giving me, glancing between myself and Khem with a frown. I huff, rolling my eyes, “Do not start! Are you ready, Price? Because we are leaving now!” Matt’s eyebrows rise, no doubt taken aback by my attitude, but after Khem, I’m not in the mood as I walk to the walk opening it with the Force. The others, my sisters, Vette and Mako are already downstairs, eating a light breakfast as we join them. My sisters continuously glance at me as I eat silently, probably feeling my emotions. I’m grateful that they don’t say anything even as we get on our speeder to head to Gorinth Imperial Outpost. My silence continues when we’re there, though when Ash joins us, I go to hug him. We find Cavill Arin, the Balmorran defector Lieutenant Thorpe told us to go to next. His Balmorran heritage is clear when we approach, his skin tanned from working in the sun, his appearance ragged and dirty. Nearly every Imperial avoids him, and they give us nasty looks, or they do until they see Thea’s and I’s lightsabers, as we near the Balmorran. Cavill’s eyes widen when he sees us, and I note that he doesn’t have his back to us,  _already better than the Imperials we’ve been dealing with_. Khem chuckles in agreement, causing the others to glance at him nervously. “My lords,” he begins, his eyes flicking nervously to Ash and Jaida, unsure of how to greet them, as he bows his head in greeting, “My respect. How do you like Balmorra so far? Doesn’t seem like much, does it?” Kaliyo frowns crossing her arms, “I thought this was an Imperial operation.” I nearly roll my eyes at her, as Cavill stiffens, “I thought the lieutenant would’ve told you. I’m Balmorran. But I’m also a businessman. Patriotism is bad for business. So is death but only to a point.” Kaliyo smirks, “I’m going to like you.” Ash glances at her, as he motions for Cavill to continue, “Resistance stealth troops have been infiltrating Imperial outposts, making quick strikes and leaving no trace. The Empire says they can’t be beaten. I say they can.”

            “What did you have in mind?” Jaida asks, crossing her arms. “You don’t see them until they kill you. That’s what they say. but I built the tech they use to keep hidden. Their camp’s in the Gorinth Wilds, but they’ve surrounded it with mines to keep strangers out. Watch your step, and you can use this device to detect the stealthed fighters. They’re fast though. If I may offer advice strike quick and hard.” We nod, walking away to look at a holomap of the area, each of us pointing out where we have to go, different Republic holdings within the same area, Outpost Victory. Our new task from Cavill is between us and there. Once we have a plan: I search with the Force for the mines, while Ash uses the device to reveal the fighters, the everyone attacking them. Our plan works fairly well, even if Thea doesn’t let us do much fighting, leaping from revealed fighter to revealed fighter. When we can find no more, we continue to Outpost Victory, fighting through the Republic forces easily. I’m the first to separate from the group entering the facility where Hiran, Major Bessiker’s son, is being held. Khem roars before charging and engaging the soldiers inside with Matt and I covering, removing any he can’t reach. We clear out the facility before heading to where the captives are held, removing their guards as we do. The only one being held is a rather arrogant looking Human male, wearing black robes with red accents. He looks to be about my twin sisters’ age, but with the ‘higher than thou’ face it’s hard to tell, or it could be the ‘I smelled something awful’ face, I’m not quite sure. His voice even reflects his arrogance, rather snooty even for an Imperial, “You—you—the old man sent you for me, didn’t he? He must have gotten my distress signal. I guess the old fool’s still good for something. You’re the Sith he’s told me so much about, aren’t you?” I scoff, “Your father is not a fool. He’s a smart man.” Hiran snorts, “Ha! Some Sith you are. Non-Sith are just pawns in our game, nothing more. Now get me out of here!” I roll my eyes, “Some Sith are you, getting captured by Force-blinds, no less. How would your master react to that? And this,” I point to myself, “some Sith is saving your skin, not even breaking a sweat in doing so. And I am NOT your pawn!” ending with a powerful aura of Force lightning blazing around me. I can hear it crackle as his eyes widen a fraction, “Now give me something in return and ask me nicely, and I may just let you free.” His eyes narrow, and I point to Khem standing at my side, “This is Khem Val, a Dashade Assassin. You know what he does to Force-users…” I let that trail off, sink into his mind, “He eats them. You don’t want that, do you? No one would know your name then…” I smirk as his eyes nervously flick from myself to Khem, “Okay, I came here for a holocron the Republic dug up. It’s not the holocron itself that’s special, it’s a map. Supposed to lead to a powerful weapon of the dark side, that’s hidden here on Balmorra. I got the holocron, and I can lead you to it if you let me free.” My eyes narrow and reading my thoughts, Khem steps threateningly forward. Hiran swallows nervously before he finds his mistake, “If you, please, let me free.” I smirk, “You only had to ask,” beginning to walk to the force field controls, shutting them down. He smirks as he leaps down and I nearly roll my eyes, “Shall we go, Sith?”

            “Saaari,” I state, purposefully turning my back to him as I start walking away. I nearly smirk, when I hear him summon his lightsaber from the table, igniting it, “That was nearly too easy. You are a fool, just like my father! I am Sith! The holocron is MINE!” I let him charge, using the Force to keep Matt from acting as Khem can see my plan. When he’s near enough to me that I can nearly feel the heat of his saber, I turn kicking him in the stomach, using the Force to lengthen the pushback. I tsk, “That was a mistake,” as I ignite my own, “Does your life mean so little to you?!” He scoffs as we both circle each other, “Your companions are frozen in fear of facing me! I am not afraid of you!” I shake my head, “Suit yourself. I hope your father forgives me for putting you in your place, that of the forgotten.” He chuckles darkly, “It is you who’ll fade into obscurity!” with that he charges. I easily evade his first strike, side-stepping out of the way with a twirl. It seems to enrage him, as he strikes again one that I easily meet with my own. Even in his anger, I don’t have to use the Force to strengthen the block or use it to strengthen myself to bat it away. Our dual continues much like that, his pitiful strikes that I effortlessly counter, making no counterattack. I hear the holocams moving, following our every move, too intrigued with our fight to be Republic, must be Bessiker and Pier… Captain Ilun. When he nearly falls, with a rather hard strike I finally retaliate, disarming him then crossing both sabers so they rest on his shoulders, close enough that they nearly burn. His eyes widen, “What! How could you have beat me! I am Sith! And you are weak!” I scoff, “I think your perspective on what is weak, is misconstrued.” I let one lightsaber, his, slightly graze his face, before using the Force to will him asleep. Then just before he falls, I deactivate both sabers, whispering in his ear, knowing that he’s still conscious, “The only reason you live, is because of your Father. And maybe you should rethink who is the fool. This,” I pause, running a finger over his fresh wound, watching him grimace in pain, “is to remind you of your error.” I know that this is the last thing he hears, and I heal it enough to know it’ll scar before I search him for the holocron. When I do, “Price, come here and pick him up. Carry him to our speeder, Khem and I have a weapon to find.” Matt’s eyes widen, “You mean you didn’t kill him!” I shake my head, “No, I didn’t. I couldn’t do that to Bessiker. He loves his son, even though he’s an idiot.” Once Matt has disappeared with Hiran, I activate the holocron to see this map. I chuckle seeing that it’s nearby,  _oh didn’t you fail, Hiran._

            “This is a powerful dark side weapon?” Khem grumbles once I’ve uncovered it, an inactive lightsaber. I chuckle, “Don’t give the man a hard time,” glancing at Price and our unconscious guest, “It’s not like he was all that powerful himself. To him, he might have thought it’ll make him the next Tulak Hord.” I swear Khem snorts, though it sounds more like a growl that has Matt staring at us nervously. “Like he’d ever be a thousandth as powerful as my Master.” I chuckle as we both head to the speeder, “Well, we best get on our way. Father dear probably wants to see his son. So, let’s return to Gorinith outpost with the others,” I point my head in the direction where I can sense the others coming from, just as they appear, “then give him his son back.” Price nods, going to follow the others. I’m surprised when we all stop that Thea and I are not the only Sith in our group, as there’s a tall male Human, at her side as we approach Arin. “No more surprise attacks,” Cavill states as we approach, “Good. Captain Rigel is on holo. He wants a word with you.” At our nod, he activates the standing holo, then walks away just as Rigel’s image solidifies. “My Lords,” Rigel begins with a bow, “Cipher, Huntress. Allow me to express my deepest pleasure at working with you, Operation Breaking Point has been far more successful than I ever could’ve imagined. Word is the former Balmorran Minster of Defense, Vol Argen, might come down to Balmorra. He’s playing right into our hands.” Thea smirks as Jaida says, “I’m glad to see you’re so happy.” Rigel chuckles, “Now that the Wilds are secured, we’re ready for the final push. Colonel Vrain, head of Imperial Conquest Consolidation Corps, has come to oversee the action. He’s at the Sundari Outpost, in striking distance of the resistance’s main base. It’s now or never,” with that he disappears, and we walk away. “So, what’s next for everybody?” Thea asks. “Going back to Sobrik,” Jaida answers. I smirk, “Same. Have to return someone’s son.” My sisters frown at me as Thea says, “Sobrik, as well. Ash, you need to go check in right?” The Cipher nods, “Yes.” Jai glances at him, “Without me right.” Ash frowns, “Yeah. That’s probably for the best. Chem might get suspicious that we know each other.” My middle sister nods, “Good. Say hi to Sanju for me though,” she finishes with a smile. The agent frowns, looking at her with a pout, “Really, Jai?” She smirks, “Yep.” His eyes narrow, “I’m not kissing him for you though.” I giggle as I watch the bounty hunter blush, before kissing Ash’s cheek, “Sorry. Had to play the part, right?” Cipher growls, pulling her slightly closer and kissing her. Kaliyo rolls her eyes, “Any time, Agent.” Ash pulls away to glare at her then both walk away. Both Treea and I stare at her, me more amused than anything, and she blushes deeper, “I was someone’s girlfriend.” I chuckle, “Ash didn’t approve?” Mako giggles, “Not with Jai all over Sanju. But I think Ash likes him.” Thea raises an eyebrow, “So who were you, Mako?” Jai grins, “His cousin, they look like family. Worked well.” Mako nods as we reach our speeders, heading back to Sobrik with our unwilling guest. When we get to Bessiker’s office, I use the Force to lift his son up motioning for Price to stay with the speeder, which he ignores. Entering along with us, though I lock him in that first room. “Stay back, Sith!” Bessiker exclaims, backing up into the table behind him, which he then glares at.  _Not like it hasn’t always been there…_  Bessiker continues, “I said stay back and don’t lay a hand on me!” I sigh, “Really now, Bessiker? I thought we were getting along.” He scoffs, “We were until you decided to kill my little boy! Was rescuing him not clear enough!”  _So, I was right it was Bressiker in control of the holocams._  I let him continue his rant, as he begins using his hands for emphasis, “You’re nothing but a cold-blooded murderer! You enjoyed killing him, didn’t you? Didn’t you?” I cross my arms, “Are you quite through? Or do you wish to continue embarrassing yourself? Because I do believe your son is close to waking up…” Bessiker scoffs, “Embarrassing myself?! You killed… my son?” he puts his hands down, “My son waking up. What are you talking about, Saarai?” I nearly roll my eyes, glad he’s finally done and is calming, “Your son is waking up, Bessiker. I never killed him. Fought him, yes. He had to be taught a lesson… but killed never. I couldn’t do that to you, because oddly enough I think of you as a friend and I respect you.”

            “Respect him? I don’t respect what I can just as easily kill,” Hiran mumbles in his sleep and I groan, glancing at Bessiker to see his face draining of color. “Give him time, Major,” I state, wanting nothing more than to plunge my lightsaber through his son’s heart as I feel the pain and sadness radiating from him. “The lesson I taught him should wake him up,” I continue placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder  _if he inherited anything from you._  Bessiker nods grimly, “Yes. You’re… I’m sorry for what I said, Saarai. Now looking back at what I watched, I realize you weren’t even trying. You didn’t even hurt him once, well except for the mark on his face.” I chuckle, pointing my head in his unconscious son’s direction, “Don’t tell him that. Be patient with him, Bessiker. I’m sure he’ll come around. If not,” I smile slightly, “you know how to reach me.” He chuckles, “I’m very proud of him, you know. Well, not for trying to kill you. But well because he’s my son. Thank you for everything. You are indeed the hero of the hour and I think of you as a friend, too. Your serum is ready by the way, Doctor Tyrek wants to speak with you first though.” I nod, smiling gratefully at him, before rising on my tiptoes and kissing his cheek, “Thank you.” I smirk, when I set back down again, “Oh and if he gives you any trouble when he wakes up tell him that a fourteen-year-old girl beat him.” His eyes widen at hearing my age, but he nods, “Will do.” I smile at him again before heading to the out cove that Tyrek has been working on my serum in. Tyrek is leaning over a centrifuge, then checking his datapad, he glances at me as I enter, “So let me get this straight—you kidnapped me away from the Republic so that you could go skinny-dipping in a toxic waste pit?” I chuckle, leaning against the counter he is working on, “A Sith’s got to find some way to unwind.” Iannos frowns, his face serious, “You’re aware that this serum had never been tested on humans, right? I mean, it should work—but it was designed for Colicoids." I nod, “You let me worry about that.” He grimaces, “Look, I’m just trying to warn you. This serum could kill you before you even begin, and it might not be the most comfortable of deaths,” finishing as a familiar presence walking up. “What could kill her?!” Matt exclaims stopping to Tyrek’s side. The scientist glances at myself then Matt, “The serum she took me away to make, to make her resistant to toxic waste.” Matt’s eyes widen, as he turns to me abruptly, “This is what the plan is?! You are risking killing yourself for an artifact?!? Are you crazy?!” I glare at him, “Are you quite done! I am doing this with or without your approval!” I exclaim before turning to the doctor, “Thank you for warning me, Tyrek.”

            “All right, well. I warned you. I can’t expect to change a Sith’s mind,” Iannos Tyrek states, slightly taken aback of how Matt and I spoke to one another. He shakes his head when Matt opens his mouth, not wanting to test how I’ll react, before turning and removing the serum from the centrifuge then facing me, “This vial contains enough of the serum for about five does, but I’d use it sparingly. You’ll have to fight through the main Republic base to get to the vault, but that’s the least of your worries—the Colicoids around the vault are the real concern.” I nod, smirking slightly, “As promised, you may have your freedom, doctor. Thank you.” The doctor’s eyes widen, “What? You’re not serious. I mean, you’re Sith—you can’t be serious. You’ll let me go back to the Republic.” I nod once, “I promised, didn’t I. Price here is in the process of deleting anything the Empire has on you then he’ll take you back to Camp Kono Nolan,” ending with a pointed glance at Matt who spurs into action. When he’s gone, I turn my attention back to the doctor, handing him a credit stick, “The credits, I promised. It’s not much but it should help you with doing something good for humanity.” Iannos stares at it, his eyes nearly watering, “Thank you. You aren’t the typical Sith, are you?” I chuckle, shaking my head, “I am not. But, shhh… it’s meant to be a secret.” He nods, “I’ll keep it until my grave. Though if you keep doing nice things, like not killing a Major’s son through he deserved it, it may not be a secret for long. You know, if you ever want to come over to the other side…” I nod, “I’ll be more careful. Thank you, Doctor Tyrek. And I’ll keep that in mind,” finishing just as Matt walks up, “Finished?!” At his nod, I continue, “Rent a speeder to take the Doctor back. Then meet me at Sundari Outpost.” Matt frowns but nods, bowing, “At once, my lord.” I glare at him goodheartedly, before walking past him with Khem at my side. Thea, Vette and the unknown Sith that exudes the dark side, exit the office across from us. My sister grins as we approach, though her eyes follow Matt and Tyrek, “Jai might be a while, but we’ll eat before going,” I nod, thankful, “Good, I’m itching to get off Balmorra.” Thea chuckles, “Shouldn’t be long now. By tomorrow we’ll be off.” Vette claps, “Good riddance.” The older Sith woman rolls her eyes at the Twi’lek, before the other, the man, clears his throat. Thea blushes immediately, “How rude of me. Klemral this is my adopted sister, Darth Zash’s apprentice, Saarai.” I frown at ‘adopted,’ before remembering that just because they work together doesn’t mean that Treea trusts him completely. That’s further solidified in my mind as my sister introduces him, “Sis, this is Klemral…,” I glance at her remembering his name from Vette’s story on the shuttle, as she continues. “Shâsot’Ari, another one of my master’s apprentices.” Klemral, or Shâsot’Ari, bows in greeting, “Pleasure to meet you, Saarai.” I smile slightly, “Same. So, I am guessing you met my sister on Korriban while we were acolytes?” He nods, “I did, indeed. I wouldn’t be here without her,” ending with a wink that causes Treea to blush, and I begin wondering if what Vette said, about him nearly kissing her, holds weight. It seems likely, as I continue to watch them interact as we walk about the Imperial market, selling things we’ve picked up and refreshing supplies that has dwindled. Klem, a name that both Thea and Vette seem to call him, goes out of his way to do little sweet gestures, like picking up a strand of fallen hair and tucking it behind her ear. I can tell Vette notices too as she stays next to me, her face a blend of happiness, concern, and a bit of sadness. I’m tempted to ask, but I know the Twi’lek will tell in her own time.

            “Hey, Mako,” I call as she and Jaida join us, as we eat a simple lunch, “Can I borrow you for a moment?” The slicer frowns, but nods, “Sure,” placing her ration bar down before walking over, “What’s up?” I glance around nervously at Imperials walking by, “You are an expert slicer, right?” She tilts her head before nodding, “Yes… why Luna?” I grimace, “I have a Doctor Iannos Tyrek, that I want to make sure is erased from any Imperial database.” Her eyes widen in surprise, “Did you…” she trails off, her hand mimicking slicing her neck. She sighs in relief then I shake my head, “He’s defected to the Republic.” Her head turns instantly, exclaiming, “He’s what?! You are allowing this?” I nod, making a hushing gesture as her outburst as the others curiously looking at us, “I promised him, Mako. I try not to break my promises. I had Matt remove some but he’s no slicer.” My cousin nods understandingly, “I’ll see what I can do.” I smile wrapping her in a hug, “Thank you, Mako. Now, what will I owe you?” She rolls her eyes, “Your family, nothing. Now let’s get moving.” I chuckle, wrapping an arm around her as we walk, “You are a lifesaver, Mako.” She chuckles, shaking her head, “Don’t you forget it.” After our disgusting meal,  _I don’t know how the soldiers can stand it_ , we mount our speeders to go to Sundari Outpost, where we met up with Ash and Kaliyo. Once we’re gathered together, all of us telling the others where we’re heading to next, we head to the only true infrastructure, the Imperial vehicle hanger, where we’re meeting with Colonel Vrain. We’re stopped, however, as we near the lifts by a nervous Imperial officer, “Due respect, my Lords, Cipher, Huntress. Got orders from the planetary governor to find you. You’re needed at his war conference, priority alpha one.” Thea frowns walking closer to the soldier, who shuffles nervously, “Why does Governor Melchiro need us?” The helmeted soldier swallows, “The Dark Council sent an emissary—big time Sith Lord—to personally review the status of the Balmorran occupation. This conference will determine the next stage of the ground campaign. Whole war’s about to be decided, and the governor wants your expertise.” My sisters and I share a glance before Thea asks, “This emissary of the Dark Council—what do we know about him?” The Imperial shuffles more, “Sith politics aren’t my business, my lord. But from what I hear… it’s one of Darth Marr’s apprentices. I don’t know anything else. Assigning black-level clearance—no one will cause you trouble. Be quick, though… they’re bound to start at any minute.” We nod as we all carefully step on to the lift.

            “So, should we speak to Vrain first or this governor?” Ash asks on our way down. Thea glances at him, “Vrain. If I’m right the emissary won’t mind our tardiness.” The agent frowns at that but silence falls until we reach the hanger and the Colonel. “My lords, Cipher, Huntress,” he begins as we near him, bowing in respect and greeting, “Let me be the first to tell you how appreciated your work has been. Today the Balmorran resistance, backed by the government-in-exile, takes its last pitiful gasp. We have you all to thank. It won’t be long before the corpse of former Defense Minister Vol Argen is cold in the ground.” Treea frowns slightly, “Has the former defense minister come to Balmorra?” Vrain shrugs, “That’s the rumor, but either way if Operation Breaking Point succeeds, his death is only a matter of time. The resistance, aided by the Republic, has made its headquarters in the Balmorran Arms Factory. It is a heavily fortified facility, but it’s not invulnerable. Not with such powerful patriots as yourselves on our side.” Jaida smirks, crossing her arms, “We await your orders,” causing Thea to glare at her. Colonel Vrain smirks slightly, though it disappears when Thea and I glare at him and he swallows nervously, “If we may impose on you for one final task in service of the glorious Empire. We need you to break into the factory, shut off its power and use the period of panic to shut down security. Once this is done, the main attack force can sweep in and wipe out the resistance. And if you see Vol Argen, kill him.” Ash glances at us with a smirk, “It’s an honor to serve.” Jai chuckles as Vrain continues, “Word is the resistance at the factory have Republic’s backing. They’ll be well equipped and well trained. For anyone else, this would be a suicide mission. I wouldn’t consider it. But I have a good feeling about all of you.” I nearly roll my eyes as we walk away, Thea hitting both Jaida and Ash on the back of their heads with a huff, mockingly repeating what they said. Though once we enter the elevator we all fall silent as I can feel the power of the dark side coursing and radiating from the walls of the Governor’s temporary office. My sisters share a glance. “No, matter what happens do not interrupt whatever the emissary plans,” Jaida whispers then Thea, “And furthermore be respectful…” ending as the doors open. The power of the dark side so strong, it nearly sends me to my knees. I feel my sisters worry as they strengthen me, and together we enter on a conversation. “Do you know the worst part, Governor?” a Human woman in red Sith attire states, her skin pale with corruption, her veins nearly as black as her raven hair, her eyes blood red. She pauses as she reaches out a hand, and I can feel a tendril of the Force reaching toward him and wrapping around his throat, lifting him inches from the floor. “I didn’t—I didn’t…” the poor Governor Melchiro tries to say, holding his neck and gasping for air. The woman chuckles darkly, the already cold air getting colder, her voice calm but sharp like ice, “Exactly—you didn’t even own up to your mistakes. That’s why the Dark Council gave this planet to me.” I nearly scream at her to stop, but my mouth refuses to open and my mind replays what my sisters said on the elevator. “Please…” the Governor tries again, his pleas causing my hands to tighten into fists that I hold so tightly I can feel blood being drawn and dripping unto the floor. A feeling of intense hatred growing from the woman as her red eyes turn to us, “Watch, and enjoy.” I fight the urge to look away, as the tendril tightens, and the emotionless woman snaps his neck, letting go immediately after causing his limp body to hit the floor.

            “It is a pleasure to see you both again,” the woman begins turning to face us, like she didn’t just murder a man, “Congratulations, Thea on your apprenticeship, Jaida on your entry to the Great Hunt.” Both sisters smile stiffly as she continues, “Your Father told me I might run into you both. However,” I nearly freeze as she turns to me, “he failed to say that his youngest would be joining us as well. You have grown up well, young one.” My eyes widen in surprise, she laughs, “You don’t remember me, do you?” At my head shake, she sighs, “You were too young, I guess. But now,” she glances at my hands and the blood on the floor, “I think I’ve made an impression.” She winks as she addresses the others, “I’m Darth Lachris, apprentice to Darth Marr. I’ve been tasked with cleansing Balmorra. I’m glad you came,” her eyes staying a little too long on Klemral, “more Sith can only bring much-needed dignity.” Klemral smirks, “Gorgeous, murderous and eye for talent. We should talk.” Thea frowns glancing at him as Lachris smirks as well, “We should. Do you—” she stops seeing Thea’s expression, “Ah, but business first. You are all here because I asked the governor to bring me his best. Balmorra has a problem,” she stops as she brings out a holo. Clicking it a large highly armored Human male appears, “My friends in the resistance, I won’t take much time. The Empire says it owns Balmorra. The Republic says, ‘It’s yours—we’re gone!’ But you and I know Balmorra’s won with sweat and tears—and my boys will stand by your side until everyone knows it,” with that the image disappears and Lachris continues, “Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army. Officially, he and his troops went rogue after the Republic withdrew from this sector. Ever since, they’ve been holed up under siege, aiding the resistance and fortifying their position. You may’ve met their scouting parties already.” Ash frowns glancing at my sisters and I, “If these men are ex-Republic, aren’t they violating the peace treaty?” Lachris shakes her head, “Not as long as the Republic government denies any official involvement. Chekatta and the resistance are based in the Balmorran Arms Factory—home of the brightest engineers in the galaxy. I’m told the factory’s generators are inexhaustible, its defenses cutting-edge—its barricades block our scans, giving the resistance peace and privacy!”

            “Sounds intolerable,” Klemral states with a smirk, “After we’re done here, maybe I can help you work out your frustrations.” Lachris’ eyes flick to him, “Deliver me Balmorra, and we’ll work out anything you like. Chekatta may’ve officially gone rogue, but the Republic still supports him. They fund his revolution from the shadows, make supply drops in secret. Those Republic hypocrites want the Arms factory as a beachhead—and as Balmorra’s new governor, I say we take it before they mount a full invasion.” Thea nods, “It just so happens that we are heading to the Arms Factory anyway.” The Sith Lord raises an eyebrow, “Is that so?” at our nods she smirks, “Well it looks like he’s done something right. Obliterate the factory defenses. Lower the barricades that block our scans, and I’ll have an army at your back. And if you can… bring me proof of Republic involvement on Balmorra. We’ll expose their lies on a galactic stage,” with that, we quickly leave. I nearly gasp for pure air once we step out of the hanger, my sisters sharing an uneasily glance before walking to my side, both grabbing one of my hands and turning them palm up. Both gasp seeing the marks of my fingernails made as they dug into my skin. “Oh, Luna,” Jaida begins as she puts Kolto on them. “We should have warned you better,” Thea continues, her face pained. I shrug, “I don’t think it would have made a difference, even if you did.” Jaida frowns as she wraps my hands, “I didn’t think she’d remember you or at least wouldn’t figure it out so quickly.” Thea nods, “It is troubling but nothing we can do now. Come now, the Balmorran Arms Factory awaits.” We chuckle then make our way out of the outpost, where we see the continuation of their war, nothing but devastation and destruction. “The smoke of the battlefield,” Khem states as we begin our journey to the Arms Factory, “the smell of death. It’s almost as if my master were alive again.” I glance at him, seeing the excitement and bloodlust the sight is giving the Dashade. Fighting ensues, and I take this time to test a new idea I had. I close my eyes, reaching out with the Force and feeling those before us, before calling my lightning to surround me. I feel myself lift from the ground, my lightning aura anchoring me to the ground as I cause electricity to shoot down from the sky. When I sense those I was targeting fall, I open my eyes and recall the storm. Someone whistles as I land softly on the ground, Thea’s flirty Sith friend, Shâsot’Ari. “Most impressive,” he calls standing in the distance and I can feel the others shock and awe, well minus Khem. “Where did you learn that?” Thea asks, her voice not betraying her nervousness. I smirk, “It was an idea from watching the storms on Kaas.” Ash smirks, walking to my side rather stiffly, “No one stands a chance against us now,” ending with a wink. Jai chuckles, “Sure don’t.” I grin, thrilled with the praise, though I can still feel everyone unease.

            “That’s a specialty of Sith Sorcerers,” Thea states as she and Jaida walk with me. “Called a Force storm,” Jai continues, “Haven’t seen any that powerful though.” Treea nods, “Except for the natural ones on Kaas.” At my confused look, Thea chuckles, “Don’t ask me, isn’t my cup of tea. Gram, however, is another story.” I nod, “I’ll ask her then.” Jai chuckles, placing an arm around my shoulder, “Gram is the most powerful Sith sorcerer, of course excluding our Emperor. She’ll teach you a few tricks,” ending with a wink before another fight begins. As we progress closer to the factory, I get more ideas on how to improve my storm: trying it with allies in the group and having the lightning only target our enemies. Or just using it to stun them, which neither Thea or Khem like to much, takes away their ‘fun,’ the others like it, makes their jobs easier. I’d like to think I’ve perfected it by the time we reach the factory. “This is the great fortress of the Balmorran rebels,” Khem asks as we enter, hearing a masculine voice over the comm, “This is Grand Marshal Cheketta to all personnel. Last night was a hell of a fight. Outnumbered ten to one, and we still beat back the Imps. Victory’s coming, boys. Keep this up, and we can all go home.” Ash, my sisters, and I all share an impressed look, though we’re all probably thinking,  _you couldn’t beat us back._  After disabling a droid guarding the entrance, we go over what we need to do for Operation Breaking Point and Lachris’ mission. For ‘OBP,’ we need to shut down the main generator, destroy the Alpha and Beta Security Hubs, then see if the Vol Argen rumor is true. For Lachris, it’s disabling the internal sensors, destroying powered down droids then lowering the barricade controls. All and all sounds simple enough. The factory is littered with weapons of all sorts; a variety of guns, missiles, and any other war technology. “They could’ve made this war last decades, a century at least,” Ash states in awe. Kaliyo smirks, “Almost makes me want to steal it all.” Ash abruptly turns to her with that, and she raises her hand, “Relax, I said almost.” His eyes narrow, “Let’s just get this done.” We virtually cleared out the entire front portion of the factory, leaving the disabling of the generators and sensors to Vette and Mako. The destruction to Thea and Khem, only to make up for me figuring out how to use the storm indoors as well. Occasionally, we’ll hear Cheketta speaking to the resistance like, “This is Grand Marshal Cheketta. I’ve been hearing grumbling lately—people saying the Republic abandoned Balmorra. Well, I may not be Republic Army anymore, but I’m still a patriot—so don’t say it to my face. The treaty may not’ve left us much choice, but… the people of the Republic are still behind you,” when Mako and Vette disabled the last of the sensors.

            “Grand Marshal Cheketta here, I want to talk about sacrifice. My troops and I gave up our homes in the Republic. But the rest of you… you weren’t given a choice. Your planet was taken from you. You’re giving up everything to get it back. That’s the real deal,” hearing that made me regret having to kill them. I could tell my sisters agreed though we all growled angrily when we shut down the two security hubs, six men leaping down from the upper floor to attack. It’s after we destroy the beta hub that Mako learns that Vol Argen is indeed an idiot and is on the very floor we are on. We nearly race to the location, Mako picked up. The former Defense Minister is guarded by four men, all of which fall easily before even the man himself, who surprisingly fights. We leave once we’re sure the Operation Breaking point has succeeded, looting IDs and other valuables, before going upstairs to where the barricade controls are. We sigh in relief, finding the room empty, then use the holo as Mako and Vette work to shut it down. It’s Shâsot’Ari who addresses the Sith Lady, “Darth Lachris, can you read us? We’re lowering the barricades to the Balmorran Arms Factory.” She smirks when she appears, “I hear you perfectly—we’ll start scanning the interior now. Hold on…” she frowns as her image starts flickering, “someone cut through this interference!” then her image disappears, replaced by, “Pardon my interruption, I’m Grand Marshal Cheketta, formerly of the Republic Army.”  _He sure likes his title, doesn’t he?_  I think with a chuckle as Thea addresses the man, “The man who stayed behind when the Republic abandoned this world. I recognize your kind.” Cheketta smirks, crossing his arms, “And I recognize yours, Sith. I’m not a complete fool—once I realized you planned to lower our defenses, I sent a few friends.” Just as I sense a light side presence and six others walk towards us. “Jedi Knight Ralon Nys, reporting,” says a masculine voice behind us. “Tempest Squad, reporting,” says another. I turn seeing a male Togruta, the Jedi Knight and indeed six troopers. “Fresh ‘volunteers,’ who’ve taken a leave of absence to join the Balmorran resistance. Taste of what’s coming.” Thea’s eyes narrow dangerously, “You expect us to believe these people are acting without Republic orders?!” Ash cuts in, “They’re violating the peace treaty by supporting the resistance.” Cheketta chuckles, “Ralon, are you here on Republic orders?” Ralon shakes his head, “No, sir.” Cheketta crosses his arms, “There you go,” then he disappears. “Go! Go!” Ralon yells as he ignites his lightsaber, charging, and the troopers grab their blasters. Thea meets the Knight’s charge with her own, leaving Tempest Squad for us, which irritatingly enough Klemral and Khem take care of. “Can you hear me? This channel is still open…” Lachris exclaims as the bodies fall, “Did Cheketta send a Jedi?”

            “How does it make you feel, watching me kill someone like that?” is Klemral’s flirtatious answer, that has Thea’s eyes narrowing. “I can’t say I didn’t enjoy the show,” Lachris states after chuckling, “but your timing could be better. My people are performing a full scan of the factory now that the defenses are down. I’ll patch you into the report.” Lachris’ form is then replaced by an Imperial Officer, “My lord, we’re detecting unusual signals from inside the factory. What appears to be a… hyperspace beacon. It shouldn’t be possible… it must’ve taken them decades.” Lachris from appears next to the officer, “Don’t underestimate their engineers or their resources. What can it do?” The officer swallows, “In theory, starships could follow the beacon and jump in-system almost directly overhead.” Father’s first apprentice’s eyes widen, “The Republic is flying reinforcements straight to the Balmorran Arms Factory and bypassing our defenses.” Thea’s jaw tightens, turning to address the officer, “We know now. Scan for enemy transports approaching the factory.” He nods, “Picking up… there are dozens of ships out there.  _Silhouette_  is Republic Special Forces, Triumph-class.” Fear seems to enter Lachris’ eyes, though her voice betrays nothing, “This is how they did it during the war—multiple strike teams, strategic objectives, one Jedi per military squad. They took entire planets. They know we see them. They’re rushing to land now!” Treea sighs as the officer disappears, “If they’re heading to the factory, we can stop them from the ground.” Lachris nods, “Agreed. Take out the landing platforms and guidance systems. I’ll have attack squadrons blow those ships out of the sky. Fail me now, and we perish with Balmorra.” With that, the holo shuts down, and we begin the run to the elevator that’ll take us to the third level of the factory which takes you to the power center, where my vault is as well as the landing platforms and guidance systems. We split up, Thea and Vette, to destroy the west platform while Ash and myself take the south and northeast platforms with Jaida, Mako, and Klemral taking out the guidance systems. Father’s Apprentice gives us updates as the first explosion rings through the air, “This is Darth Lachris. Our ships are closing on the Republic transports—keep destroying those landing pads, and there will be no escape for the enemy.” When a second explosion goes off, she continues, “Attack squadrons engaged! We’ve downed six Republic transports; I’m calling in additional ground-to-air weaponry.” At the third explosion, “Only a few targets remain, airborne-and they’ve got nowhere to go. But one transport slipped past us. I’m sending in ground troops—you intercept that ship at the factory’s upper landing pad. No one survives this attack!” Only Jaida, Klemral and I regroup at the entrance to the Administrative complex, as Thea’s and Ash’s missions are time-sensitive.

            “The fleet may be lost, but my Padawan and I can hold the Imperials while you regroup,” states a Jedi Master as we enter. Cheketta has his back to us, and the Jedi are slightly turned away from us, so none are aware of our entrance. “No,” Cheketta exclaims, “You’ve got your ship, we’ve got a few of our own—I want you to get the non-combatants and the wounded off Balmorra…” he stops as the Jedi face us igniting their lightsabers as he turns, “…after we handle this. You’re damn tough, you know that?” Jaida chuckles, crossing her arms, “How many years have you survived under siege? You’ve had a good run.” Cheketta smirks, “It’s not over yet. I’ve got Jedi at my back and the finest armor Balmorran Arms ever designed. Ignore the scratches.” The Jedi master speaks up then, “We can cover your escape.” Cheketta scoffs, rolling his shoulders, “Nah. Let’s see what an old man can do for his troops.” I nearly scoff as the Jedi launch themselves into an attack which Klemral and I block. The fight, as it should be, is fairly one-sided, both Jedi falling quickly, Cheketta next. “Good fight. You’ve got…” Cheketta states as he kneels down, “well. You’ve got something I don’t have anymore.” Jai crosses her arms, “It’s not too late to stop more killing.” Cheketta sighs, nodding, “I’m glad to hear you say that. I know how much the Empire wants to expose the Republic’s… involvement on Balmorra. Publicly. I can confess the truth of the invasion—if you help my men.” I scoff, “Dead Jedi, Republic transports… even before we came to the factory, we met squads of Republic troops. Why do we need your confession?” The Grand Marshal sighs, “Because you know the truth, but the rest of the galaxy doesn’t—and they’ll trust my word over yours. Let the Balmorrans and the non-combatants leave. Treat the Republics soldiers fairly, as prisoners of war. Help them, and I’ll tell everyone we violated the treaty.” Jai glances at me as Klemral leaves his holo ringing, “The Empire isn’t without mercy. We can come to an agreement.” Cheketta glances at his fallen men, “I… appreciate that” as there’s an explosion behind us, “Sounds like your troops made it inside. Keep your word, I’ll keep mine.” We all nod as an Imperial soldier walks to my side, bowing and saluting, “My lord! Squad 815. Darth Lachris sent us to reinforce your position.” I smirk slightly, pointing to Cheketta, “Take the grand marshal into custody. We’re done for now.” The soldier nods, “Understood. There’s fighting all over the factory, but it looks like a victory. Orders are to regroup at the outpost when you can—my lord!” Jaida and I stay until we see the soldier and Cheketta disappear out of view. Jai sighs, “Mako and I have a task to accomplish up here. I’ve already told Treea where to meet us. Can you get to your vault alright?” I nod, smirking, “Should be easy enough. Good luck to you both.” Jai rolls her eyes as we part, the huntresses to another landing pad, and Khem and myself to the elevator. There is still fighting as we exit the administrative building, heading to Vault 305. Thankfully, no one is even close to the largest vault, but I can sense Khem’s slight unease, “Are you sure it’s wise to swim in this substance?” I nearly sigh, glancing at him as I inject the serum in my arm, “It’s probably not wise, but we are still doing it.” Khem grumbles, “Or are you scared, Khem.” I nearly smirk when he growls at me, his eyes narrowing, “Thought not. Come on…”  _before I chicken out_ , is the full sentence, though I keep it silent as I leap inside. Doesn’t help much as Khem laughs, catching onto my thought.

            The smell inside is putrid, your eyes water instantly, and the only thing you desire is the find clean air again, but I fight through it. Thankful for the cloth Thea gave me yesterday. It’s amazing that the smell gets even worse the deeper inside we go, leaping from broken platform to falling platform as the lift is stuck at the bottom. We must fight past monstrous Colicoids when we near the bottom, making the others look like larva. Once we reach the bottom, we find a cave that’ll take us to a large chamber where the artifact rests. As I walk toward it, a massive Colicoid falls from the ceiling of the cave, the Queen. Khem roars before launching to attack, myself rising in the air with my Force storm. When the body falls, I continue my walk to the artifact. Once up the steps, I glance around then back to Khem who’s pacing at the bottom of them. He gives me a ‘what are you waiting for’ look. I nearly roll my eyes, focusing back on the pedestal before me, much like the ones I placed the rods in that freed the Dashade behind me. Closing my eyes, I begin meditating on the dark side. Smirking when I feel two totems rise, I rise from the ground. Force lightning surrounding me and, I know, connecting me to both pillars and the center object, a ball with two curved like horns, where the lightning forms into a ball. There’s a shock wave, and I fall to my feet opening my eyes to see an orange holocron before me, right where the ball of lightning was. It comes to me as I call it, and I can nearly feel the power of Tulak Hord himself as I feel it accept me. Behind me, Khem growls, “My master’s power in the hands of a child.” I turn toward him, rolling my eyes, “Are you finished?!” He growls once more, “Never!” I nearly groan, striding past him and back to the vault, where we use the lift to go up to the surface. Once there, I breathe in deeply as shakes begin raking my body, causing me to fall to the ground. I’m too weak to lift myself up and Khem is mysterious absent as someone approaches. “I’m telling you, Remmy,” says a masculine voice with a Core World accent, Ralltiiri, “I saw someone go down there. I know the Imps…” both the man and his sentence stop, “I got to go. What? No, totally not going to do something stupid…” the man trails off. Then I hear quick footsteps as the man runs to my side, “Easy there. I got you,” he states as he helps me up. The man has raven black hair, a goatee, and hazel eyes that look at me with concern, even when he spots my lightsaber on my hip. His only reaction a grimace as his eyes search for injuries, “I’m a doctor. You can call me Doc, okay?” I nod feebly as he continues, “Did you go into that vault?” I nod, and he curses, “Why? Even the Sith should know it’s a death trap! Nothing survives down there!” I shake my head, my hands fumbling as I grab the serum, “Colicoids…” His eyes widen, as he takes it and scans it, “You injected this into yourself?” I nod once more and he again curses.

            “Just my luck,” Doc mumbles as he hoists me up though he freezes when Khem appears, “I’m taking her to my medical tent.” As he steps forward, Khem blocks his path, and the medic sighs, “There could be something wrong with her!” He huffs when the Dashade is unmoving, looking down at me, “A little help here?!” I sigh, “Khem, he’s trying to help. Let him by.” The Dashade grunts, crossing his arms, and Doc frowns, “How about this, follow me since you don’t trust me.” Khem steps aside for that, growling, “If your work is unsatisfactory or you hurt her, I’ll kill you.” I sigh, as I translate for him, the medic pales, “You do that.” He looks down at me, “Hold on!” I nod, wrapping my arms around his neck, as an aura of Force lightning surrounds me. “Calm down there, sparky,” he states, his voice laced with worry. He shakes me when my eyes start closing, “Don’t you go to sleep on me, Sparky. Talk to me,” he states holding me closer, “Let’s play twenty questions, okay?” At my nod, he continues, “How old are you?” I nuzzle my head into his shoulder as I mumble, “Fourteen.” He freezes, I feel his surprise as he looks at me, cursing under his breath, “Aren’t you a little young to be Sith?” I nod, “Only reason I am is that I was a slave.” His hold on me tightens, as he mumbles incoherently. I must have dozed off because the next thing I remember is Doc shaking me, “Hey, I told you not to sleep. We’re here by the way.” I grudgingly lift my head from his shoulder, seeing that we’re outside the factory. “I have to thank you,” Doc continues setting me down on a cot, “the Imps never even shot at me due to me carrying you. Did you know that they consider you a hero?” I chuckle slightly, “Well, I did manage to win them Balmorra. So, seems likely.” The combat medic glances at me in surprise, before whistling, “Of everyone I stumble across, I found the Conqueror of Balmorra.” I frown at that, “Wasn’t really trying too. If I had my freedom, Balmorra would be part of the Republic by now.” His eyes widen, nearly dropping his medical scanner. I chuckle, “I can trust you to keep that secret, right?” pausing to glance at his patch on his arm, “resistance’s chief medic.” He glances at me before chuckling, “Like anyone would believe me anyway,” he pauses as his scanner beeps, and he frowns. “What’s my diagnosis, Doc?” I ask, close to groaning, Khem growls. “Scan shows you’re perfectly healthy,” Doc staring fearfully at the Dashade, “but doesn’t explain why you collapsed or anything else. I don’t understand, you should be dead,” he clears his throat when Khem growls, “what I meant to say was the pit and the serum should have killed you.”

            “It’s a miracle you are still functioning,” Doc continues, “let alone perfectly healthy. Well, my work is done. Even though the scan is all green, I’m still recommending rest. Take it easy, okay?” I nod, “Thanks, Doc,” getting up from the cot to kiss his cheek, “You take care of yourself.” He chuckles, “I will. You do the same. Now scat.” I chuckle, leaving with Khem at my side. He shadows me all the way to the outpost and to the vehicle hanger, where my sisters and Ash are anxiously waiting. All three runs to my side, “Are you okay?” Jaida asks first the Thea, “We were starting to worry.” Then Ash, “Matt said something about you entering a deadly vault…” I sigh as Matt walks up, his eyes scrutinizing me. “I’m fine. Can we finish things up now? I’d like a nap…” The others chuckle in agreement, Matt frowning as we walk to Colonel Vrain. “I’ve heard most satisfactory reports of your success in the Balmorran Arms Factory,” Vrain states cheerfully, “And that fool Vol Argen played right into our hands. There can be no doubt: the resistance is crushed.” Jaida smirks, “They put up a good fight, but I think they’ll be more agreeable now.” Thea glances at her, “The Balmorrans now know better than to challenge the Empire.” Vrain smirks, chuckling, “Undoubtedly, the Sith are our true secret weapon as are all of you. Captain Rigel is in charge of writing up the report on this one. If I could ask you for one final favor—that you report your success to him.” We nod then head up to Lachris with Klemral in tow. She’s staring out the window overlooking the Arms Factory. “Darth Lachris,” Jai begins, “Grand Marshal Cheketta is defeated, and the Balmorran Arms Factory is broken.” Lachris smirks, “You smell like smoke and blood. Let me show you something,” she pauses as she grabs her holo. A small Cheketta appears, “My forces received supplies and intelligence from the Republic. We knowingly and illegally attacked Imperial targets by order of the Senate. We broke the peace treaty that keeps our worlds whole, and for that, I apologize to all citizens of the galaxy,” with that the recording disappears and Lachris puts the holo away. “There are protests on the streets of Coruscant. Republic ships are withdrawing from three sectors. You humiliated them.” Thea looks down, and I can feel both hers and Jaida’s shame. Ask frowns, “The Republic may have lost face, but they’re not going to stop attacking.” Lachris chuckles, “No, but who really wants that? I’m gathering troops for a clean sweep of the Balmorran Arms Factory—I’m making it my base of planetary operations. My governorship would be very different without you. You have my gratitude for your assistance.” Jai glances at Ash before saying, “The Balmorrans have suffered for a long time. If you want to end the resistance, show them the Empire is not their enemy.” Lachris tilts her head, “I have my own plans for the people here… but I’ll remember your advice. It’s time I return to ruling—there are new reports of resistance activity. Should you choose to remain on Balmorra, perhaps I’ll call on you again.” We nod and just as we’re about to leave, she clears her throat, “Oh, Saarai, Shâsot’Ari, I wish to speak with you both if I may.” I swallow glancing at my sisters before turning around and nodding, “Of course, Governess.” She chuckles before glaring at Matt as he walks to my side, “Alone, Price. You can wait down there,” she then glances at the unmoving Khem, “you may stay.” Khem scoffs in his own way, crossing his arms as the others minus Shâsot’Ari enter the elevator. Lachris then motions me closer with her finger, “You are very different than your sisters. There’s a powerful connection to the dark side, an even stronger connection then your father has. You will go far in the Sith when you harness it and you will in time. I look forward to the devastation you will no doubt cause. Go now, young one, your destiny awaits.” I swallow, nodding, then bowing my head slightly before abruptly turning just as I hear Klemral say, “Your enemies are beaten, your position secure. Does our partnership have to end there?” I exit in time to hear Lachris giggle, “Shall we take a walk among scorched ruins and skulls, discussing plans for the future?” I make a disgusted face as the elevator descends, which turns into a frown seeing Treea near tears. I glance at up at the window that overlooks the hanger to see Shâsot’Ari pressing Lachris against it, their lips in a passionate dance. I growl, an aura of lightning surrounding me until Thea places a hand on my shoulder, “Come on, sis, Sobrik awaits.” I glance at her sympathetically as we walk to our speeders.

            We all head inside the spaceport where Captain Rigel is waiting. “My lords, Cipher, Huntress. This is the happiest of days!” Rigel exclaims as we approach, “the resistance is in shambles. The peoples’ spirits are broken. Balmorra is as good as ours.” Khem chuckles, “I delight in breaking peoples’ spirits,” I frown at him before translating. “Your joy is infectious,” Rigel states with a smirk, “We cannot possibly thank you enough for your service. A decade we’ve been trying to win this war, and you’ve done it in a thousandth of the time. Thank you.” I nearly roll my eyes as we walk away, everyone parting ways with a nod. “Hey, Saarai!” Bessiker begins cheerily as I enter with Matt and Khem on either side, “Leaving us for good, eh? Got what you came for I take it?” I nod chuckling, “I have. I appreciate the help.” Bessiker chuckles, “The Sith are the heart of the Empire, I always say. Anyway, we wanted to see you off—give you a good pat on the back and a little parting gift.” My eyes widen as he hands me a small box and a bag of stims and kolto, “You shouldn’t have.” Bessiker chuckles, “It seemed in order for my earlier actions,” as he nervously shuffles. I grimace, “How is he?” There’s a scoff from beside me, “I’m perfectly fine.” Ilun chuckles, “Just has a bruised ego. It’s good to see you, Saarai.” I smile at him, “You as well, Pier. Oh Hiran, that powerful dark side weapon you were after was a dud, practically worthless even for a shelf.” His eyes narrow, “Lies! You just wanted it for yourself!” I scoff, “I’ve seen more dark side power in an ant then is in the ‘weapon.’ You are better off without it.” Hiran huffs, crossing his arms like an impudent child, “You are lying! I don’t believe you…” I roll my eyes, tossing the useless thing into his hands, “See for yourself, then.” His eyes narrow as he scrutinizes it, before frowning, “This must be a fake!” I groan, activating the holocron, “See it as the same markings as the map. Looks just like it’s description. So not a fake.” He pouts, tossing it back to me, “Useless. Why did my master send me for that!?” I roll my eyes, tuning out the rest of his tantrum to look at the Major in sympathy. The father frowns before seeing that my attention is on him, “Safe travels, Saarai. It was a pleasure working with you—and thanks again for saving him,” pointing his head in the direction of his son. I chuckle, inclining my head before turning to leave. I’m stopped, however, by a hand on my arm before I can join Matt outside. I turn around, surprised that it’s Pier… Ilun who’s stopped me. He clears his throat nervously, “So when are you leaving?” I smile up at him, “Tomorrow, first thing in the morning.” The captain nods, “What are your plans?” pausing to glance outside at Matt. I giggle, “A nap was my plan, but do you have a better suggestion?” He blushes slightly, “My apologies, my lo—Saarai, for being so forward. But yes, I hoped to spend some time with you before you leave. Last night was very enjoyable.” I giggle again,  _what is happening to me?_  “It was, wasn’t it?” I smile a faint heat on my cheeks, telling me I’m blushing, “I’d love too, Pier. Let me change from this and I’ll meet you in my ship’s hanger.” He grins, bowing his head before bowing completely, kissing my hand as he does, “I shall be waiting for you then, Saarai,” ending with a wink that causes me to be a blushing mess all the way outside to a frowning Matthew. “Is that why you wanted me to stay outside?” his face twisted in disgust, “So you can flirt with an officer…?” I nearly roll my eyes, “No, it was not, Price. But thank you for assuming,” ending with a huff.

            I ignore Matt the entire journey back to the spaceport, which he doesn’t appreciate but wisely stays quiet about. My silence continues until Khem and I reach the airlock of  _Vengeance_ , Matt returning our speeder to the ship’s vehicle bay. Thankfully, I enter my chambers quick enough to avoid him, locking the door as I go. My shower is quick but through, as I took time to make sure the smell of Vault 305 no longer clung to me. After I dress in a sunset yellow halter neck sundress, a dark brown belt accenting my waist and matching strappy heeled-sandals. I dry my hair rather thankful that washing it didn’t remove the curls the braided bun created, which are nearly perfect. Then I put on some light makeup before walking to where I placed the box Bessiker handed me. I gasp as I open it, seeing an intricate silver lightning bolt pendant, amethyst gems sparkling in the light. My full Sith name engraved on the back, Saarai-taral-kaar. Looking into the mirror, I put it on, running a finger over the bolt before walking out. Matt as apparently been waiting for me on the couch, as he rises as soon as he hears the door open. Funnily enough, he still doesn’t have a chance to speak as 2V-R8 walks up, “Ah, mistress, everything went well, I hope. I just wanted to inform you, that I took the liberty of moving the boxes that were waiting by our cargo hold inside. I have yet to unpack them, of course…” he trails off and I chuckle, “Thank you, Arrate. That should be the upgrades Papa sent. Price if you wouldn’t mind installing them as we’re stationary,” I nearly smirk seeing him cross his arms, before I turn to the droid, “Was there anything else?” The silver protocol droid nods fearfully, “Yes, mistress. There is a finely dressed gentleman pacing outside our ship. I believe him to be a captain.” My eyes widen as I nearly run to the airlock, seeing that indeed a finely dressed Captain is pacing. I smile seeing him nervously fidgeting, “I’m not that scary, am I?” Pier nearly jumps, turning instantly toward me, a deep blush coloring his cheeks. I lift an eyebrow as his eyes find me as I walk down the ramp. He swallows nervously as I stop beside him, “No, my lo—No, Saarai, you are not. I’m just nervous is all since this could be considered a date.” I chuckle, tilting my head, “It isn’t?” He swallows again, his grey-green eyes flicking to the airlock of  _Vengeance_  then to myself, “Yes, it is…” I smile up at him, “No need to be nervous, Pier. I’m not going to bite,” ending with a wink that causes us both to blush. Pier nods before offering me his arm, “Shall we?” I grin, wrapping my arm around his, “We shall.” Captain Ilun smirks at that, and together we walk out of the hanger. Pier first takes me on a small tour of Sobrik, showing me places that he enjoys going to as we pass them on his speeder. Our first stop is at a store, and I look around in awe at the beauty, all the flowers native to Balmorra before we destroyed it with our war. There’s this one flower that seems to draw me to it, pure white though as I get closer I see other colors appearing on its petals. “Ah, it’s a rare beauty, is it not?” an older feminine voice says behind me, and I jump. The old woman smiles at me kindly, “Sorry to frighten you, my dear…” trailing off as Pier walks to my side, “There you are! You haven’t seen me for weeks! Got tired of an old woman, now did you?” Ilun shakes his head, “It’s only been a few days. I’ve been busy with work,” finishing as he places a hand on the small of my back. The woman notices that immediately as she claps, “Wonderful. About time a young man of your statue got a girl. A stunning and special one at that, if the Moonlight Lily is right.” I raise an eyebrow, amused at the old lady’s greeting, “The Moonlight Lily?”

            “Ah, yes. Not a native Balmorran, I see…” the old lady states, before motioning to the flower behind me, “The Moonlight Lily is not native on Balmorra either, but it does flourish here. It is a Force-sensitive plant; it never wilts, never dies. Just spreads everywhere. It is said that a Lily only connects to a single person. And I, my dear, I have never seen one react like that,” pointing back that the ever-changing Lily. My eyes widen as she picks it up and places it in my hands and it nearly glows. The woman smiles, “Amazing,” then turns Pier, “You found a good one.” Ilun smiles, “Thank you,” taking the lily from my hands and placing it in my hair, smiling sweetly, “It’s perfect. How much do we owe you?” She shakes her head, “Oh no, my dears, it’s free. You two enjoy yourselves,” as she walks away with a wink. We leave after that, heading to a local club, where we spend the rest of the time talking or dancing. It’s nearly dusk when Pier is holoed, which he steps away to answer, coming back with a frown. I sigh, “Our evening is over, I take it.” Ilun nods grimly, “I’m afraid so. May I escort you back to your ship?” I smile softly, placing my hand in his awaiting one, “You may.” He smirks as I giggle, pulling me from the booth and into his arms. I’m nearly pressed into him, forced to look up at him as he tucks a strand of hair behind my ear before the distance closes between us. His kiss is hesitant at first until I tug him closer deepening it. We both lose ourselves until a low rumbling chuckle and a growl pulls us apart, and my head instantly falls into Pier’s chest. Matthew is glaring daggers at Pier while Khem has his arms crossed, his amusement clear through our bond. Ilun clears his throat, “I was about to escort her back to the ship.” Matt scoffs, “Well, you aren’t anymore,” grabbing my arm and pulling me toward him, “her company is meeting at the Sunken Sarlacc.” I shoot Pier a sympathetic look, silently apologizing for this. Pier looks at where Matt is holding me, then to my eyes, his own asking if I’m okay. At my subtle nod, his eyes flick to Matt, “Very well. Then you are to escort her without harm,” his voice darkening, “or being Marr’s favorite will be the only thing you are ever known for, Price…” Matt’s eyes narrow, his hold on my wrist tightening, nearly becoming painful, “Is that a threat, Ilun?” Ilun’s eyes flick to me as I grimace in pain, “It is,” then he walks towards us, stopping directly in front of me, removing Matt’s hand and holding my bruising wrist for him to see. Price’s eyes widen in horror, as Pier brings my wrist to his face and kisses it, his eyes intently staring into my own. He sharply walks out once he lets my hand go, with myself staring after him. “Al…” Matt begins to say until I turn abruptly, slapping him across the face with my uninjured hand, “Don’t you dare say my name, Price.” He makes a move to reach for my hand, which I yank away, “And don’t you dare touch me.” Then I turn and head to where a city speeder awaits.

            Matt apologizes the entire ride to the Sunken Sarlacc, which I ignore. When we enter, I use the family bond to locate my sisters, who are already in a VIP room with Ash. “Where’s Matt and…” we hear Cipher Nine ask when we enter. “We’re right here, Ash,” Matt responds interrupting him, “A…” he stops seeing the unknown Imperial I’ve been staring at. The Imperial Captain has ebony hair, a pale complexion, and piercing blue eyes “Saarai was busy wasting…” I glare at him, still angry, “Silence, Price.” Khem as somehow managed to get behind the man and is now growling. He turns, tall enough to reach the Dashade’s chest. I tsk him, “Khem, you’re frightening the man, give him some personal place.” The man breathes in deeply as Khem does so, “Then introduce us.” I sigh, almost glaring up at the Dashade, “I was just getting to that, Khem, give me a moment.” Khem grunts, his version of a scoff, crossing his arms, “More like staring. I don’t think Price or Ilun would appreciate the wandering eyes.” this time I do glare at him, as Matt turns him, so he faces me, “I’m sorry about him. He’s been locked in a cage for the past,” I glance Khem, pointedly, “thousand years or so. I’m Apprentice Saarai-taral-kaar,” I frown, glancing at Khem, who’s smirking, “Behind you is Khem Val, an ancient Dashade assassin. And this is my pilot Matthew Price,” ending as Matt extends his hand, which the man shakes. “I think that’s everyone as you’ve already met Klemral,” Thea states with a clap, “I mean, Shâsot’Ari. Who should be here by now!?” With that, we move away from the door as it opens, revealing not just Klemral but a grinning Lachris, I can feel Thea stiffen, “So young Shâsot’Ari, here was right… You’re still here.” Jai and I share a glance as our sister chuckles brokenly, “What brings us the pleasure of seeing you again so soon, Governor Lachris?” Dad’s Apprentice chuckles, “Oh my dear, we’ve known each long enough to forgo titles.” Treea laughs, “I’d imagine so.” Lachris grins until her eyes land on the Imperial captain, “Who’s your new companion?”

            “Captain Malavai Quinn,” Thea states after glancing back at him, and I finally get the man’s name. Lachris’ eyes instantly zoom to Thea, probably asking a silent question, she sighs after a while, “I came to once more congratulate and thank you for removing the thorn in my side. Balmorra is now completely under Imperial control due to your actions,” leaving with that, after winking at Klemral, who's glaring at Quinn as he comes to a stop at Thea’s side. I begin to feel faint, probably paling as well as I can feel my sisters’ concern. Matt is at my side almost instantly, catching me when I nearly collapse, his concern overriding anything I said or did previously. He picks me up, placing me on one of the nearby couches, “I told you the artifact wasn’t worth it…” I scoff, “And I’m telling you, I’m fine. Probably just the after effects to the Colicoid serum.” Khem grunts and growls, “That resistance doctor lied! He will die!” I roll my eyes, “The doctor said that overall I’m fine. Of course, that was also after he said he’s surprised I’m still alive but that doesn’t matter.” My sisters’ alarm grows, Thea exclaiming, “A Colicoid serum?!” I grimace,  _should not have said that_  “It provided me with immunity to toxic waste that filled Vault 305 where my artifact was. Now thinking about it, I don’t think that it’ll ever disappear. So,” I grin rather crazily, “I’m immune to toxic waste!” I surprised that Quinn gets up to dig through his bag, before turning with a medical scanner in hand and walking briskly to my side. Matt nods, as surprised as I am but grateful, as he kneels beside me starting the medical scan, much like Doc did. And just like Doc’s scan, it comes back all green. The Captain, my sister’s new crew member, frowns glancing, back at me after sharing a glance with Matt, who frowns reading the scan. “See, I’m fine just like the doctor said,” I state, well aware that I sound like a child. Quinn tenses slightly as Thea places a hand on his shoulder, as she leans over him to read the scan herself. He relaxes slightly seeing that it’s her, and I look over at Vette to see her smirking at the two. My sister nods, sighing, “I’m going to have to agree with whoever this doctor is.” I grin, happy the ‘inspection’ is over, “Thank you! Now can we please eat something!” Treea nods and Vette and Mako squeal as they exclaim, “Finally!” We make short work of ordering, and after, Vette and Mako run out and down onto the dance floor our room overlooks. Thea chuckles, shaking her head at the two as she watches them from the one-sided glass wall before she walks toward Jai and me. The food is delivered quickly, and Ash goes to inform Mako and Vette. Both are rather quiet during dinner, mainly talking amongst with themselves.

            “So, where’s everyone’s next assignment?” Ash asks, crossing his arms. Thea answers first, “Nar Shaddaa.” I smile, “That’s where my next artifact is, too!” Jaida answers next, “Our next target is there as well.” Ash grins, “Excellent, so we’re staying together for a bit longer.” Everyone chuckles, falling into silence as we eat. However, once everyone’s done Vette and Mako nearly pulls us all down to the dance floor, only stopping when the ‘mother’ of the group, Thea, clears her throat, “I imagine we’ll have plenty of time to ‘party’ on Nar Shaddaa.” Vette crosses her arms, “I thought you said we were celebrating!” Jai chuckles, “I think we can celebrate on Nar Shaddaa,” after glancing at me and I frown,  _‘Don’t be doing this for me.’_  Jaida shakes her head minutely,  _‘We aren’t. So, relax.’_  Thea nods,  _‘We’ve had a long two days, and besides my new pilot needs a tour.’_ Both girls groan, flopping onto the couches, making Thea, the ‘mother,’ tsk them. Klemral raises, “I, however, my dear, will not be with you there,” I look curiously at Quinn feeling his gratefulness, “so I do believe I’m owed a dance.” Treea grimaces slightly, a faint blush tinting her cheeks as Vette grins, causing Thea to glare at her faintly before giving Klemral her hand. He wastes no time pulling her up from the couch to himself, much like how Ilun did, then leading her to the dance floor below. Quinn’s gratitude turns to anger and  _jealousy?_  as he watches as Klem draws her closer to him as they dance. I glance at Vette who has the galaxy’s largest smirk. After a second more provocative dance, both emotions are definitely in play as Klem glances up at our room with a smirk before leaning down and kissing Thea passionately, Quinn’s hands tightening into fists as my sister sinks into it. Jai and I share a surprised look at the kiss, both of us in the dark. We settle for questioning her later, as we see her walk away, heading back up to the room. My eyebrows rise feeling a spike of victory run through the captain as Shâsot’Ari walks away. Treea enters with a slight smile, “Are we ready?” Vette grimaces, grumpily standing and bumping into her as she exits, mumbling, “Party pooper.” Ash, Jai and myself laugh silently as Thea laughs, motioning for everyone to come on. A large speeder enough to carry all ten of us to the spaceport is waiting outside. The ride is silent, as Mako and Vette are beginning to fall asleep much to my sisters and mine’s amusement. Thea chuckles as we stop, the girls unable to even get out of the speeder. Ash and Matt sigh after sharing a glance, gently picking up the tired women. Inside, Jaida, a moody Kaliyo, and Ash who’s carrying Mako separate from us, heading back to their respective hangers. Matt walks with Thea to her ship, carrying Vette, which allows me to go back to our hanger with only Khem. Once inside my chambers, I remove the Moonlight lily from my hair placing in gently on my bedside table before taking off my new necklace then change into my PJs. Wrapping my robe around me tightly, I call our latest artifact to me as I sit at my desk, wanting to learn more about this ‘ritual’ Zash was talking about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, how I enjoyed writing this chapter, lol. We have so many things going on in it, so I hope ya'll are liking how it's going. I never liked the mission with the Major's son, hated either choice. So for Allura, I chose the best of both, teaching the horrible Sith a lesson plus getting his 'powerful' Sith weapon and not having to kill Bressiker. (Spoilers on that, I guess.) My main goal is for Allura to be a strong powerful young woman, not afraid to make her mark. Also, I wanted her to have to face consequences for things she does, to dive into those instead of dropping after leaving the planet. I introduced Doc in this chapter as a cameo because I think he fits well with her decision to dive into toxic waste and gives the story as a whole more depth, I think. Sorry for all those who may not like him, but I promise he'll be more than just comic relief in Talia's pov. Quinn is officially introduced (sorry for the SW spoilers. I wrote Quinn's and Thea's pov first.) as Asha'Ari's companion. There's more on that in their POVs. Allura is just kissing everyone, isn't she? lol. Don't worry, Price will, hopefully, dig himself out of the hole he's dug himself into. Pier Ilun will be seen again, for those who like him. The Moonlight Lily is mine own, wanted a special Force flower. Next chapter, we are on to Nar Shaddaa! See you then!  
> ==========================  
> 1-8 | Prologue  
> 9 | Interlude  
> 10-17 | Chapter One  
> 18-24 | Chapter Two  
> 25-31 | Chapter Three  
> 32-33 | Ilum  
> ==========================  
> Thanks for Reading! Hope ya'll enjoyed it and sorry for any mistakes. Positive feedback is greatly appreciated!


End file.
